


Sueño Eterno

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Ahch-To, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Side Rey, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Memory Loss, Mirror Cave, My First Fanfic, Pilot Ben Solo, Post-Trost Arc, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Romance, The Force Ships It, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unresolved Romantic Tension, maybe it hurts a little, world between wordls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: “Entonces, Ben está… ¿Muerto?” La palabra se trabó en su garganta “¿Nada de esto es real?”Kira sonrió ampliamente.“Oh... Ben Solo está vivo… la pregunta correcta es ¿Dónde está?”“Ahora, escucha con atención, carroñera. Si regresas, yo iré contigo y dejaré este mundo en paz. Tendrás problemas más graves de los que ocuparte. Haré de tu vida un infierno hasta que me aceptes. Pero a cambio tendrás la posibilidad de llegar a Ben por el camino largo que lo hará volver contigo, porque la respuesta está en los libros, como siempre supiste. Y los libros continúan en tu regazo, en el Halcón, tal y como los dejaste para venir a aquí.”“Si decides quedarte, puedes pretender que tienes una vida con él y serán felices. Pero ambos estarán atrapados para siempre en un ciclo interminable de tiempo y lo peor de todo es que tú serás la única en saber la verdad. A menos que le cuentes todo a Ben ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? ¿Le gustará saber que fue el líder de los Caballeros de Ren, acabó con planetas enteros y asesinó a su propio padre? ¿Piensas que va a quererte después de que le digas que su vida es una mentira?”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 58
Kudos: 42





	1. Camino Sola

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ever Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931578) by [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon). 



> Es la primera vez que escribo un Fan-Fic y estoy muy entusiasmada! Es un humilde homenaje Reylo, es algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer porque me gusta este fandom (al que confieso que llegué un poco tarde) y amo a estos personajes. Quería que tuvieran más tiempo juntos, una segunda chance. Creo que se lo merecen.
> 
> Escribo originalmente en español porque es mi lengua nativa, pero está disponible también en Inglés. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos tienen nombres de mis canciones favoritas. Algunos están bastante relacionados con el contenido de la letra, otros por el ritmo o la melodía.
> 
> Aquí está la playlist completa:  
> [Ever Dream Reylofic](http://open.spotify.com/user/an34ulo9l4jq48c9hf435wesp/playlist/6mCewsCI1JcOeRgnrQT4fq)  
> 

_"Go tell the world I'm still around_   
_I didn't fly, I'm coming down_   
_You are the wind, the only sound_   
_Whisper to my heart_   
_When hope is torn apart_   
_And no one can save you"_

_"Ve a decirle al mundo que todavía estoy por aquí_   
_No volé, estoy bajando._   
_Eres el viento, el único sonido_   
_Susúrrale a mi corazón_   
_Cuando la esperanza se desgarra_   
_Y nadie puede salvarte"_

_Tarja turunen - I walk alone - My Winter Storm_

* * *

Otro día de calor intenso seguido de gélida noche. Otro día más de esfuerzo, cansancio, arena y angustia. Rey intentaba llenar sus días de actividades que mantuvieran sus pensamientos al margen, realmente tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

La casa de Lars en Tatooine era su vivienda luego del fin de la guerra contra la Primera Orden, pero Rey no estaba segura de poder llamarle hogar. Había elegido ese destino para rendir homenaje a sus maestros, las únicas personas que había considerado familia en toda su vida, junto con sus amigos en la Resistencia.

El aislamiento de su nueva vida le recordaba dolorosamente a sus años en Jakku, aunque Rey sabía que en su planeta natal no quedaba nada para ella. Había esperado a su familia durante años hasta que entendió que eso no iba a suceder jamás. Descubrir que habían sido asesinados tratando de protegerla, tampoco le trajo paz.

_Soledad_.

¿Y qué había para ella en Tatooine? Recuerdos de otras personas que le habían dado sentido a su vida pero que ya no estaban. Mientras vivía en Jakku, Rey nunca había imaginado el futuro porque su vida consistía en esperar, siempre esperar. Y de repente, en pocos años su vida había cambiado por completo. Durante un tiempo se sintió parte de algo más importante al tiempo que trataba de entender cuál era su propósito, intentó y logró ganarle la batalla a la oscuridad y finalmente se había instaurado un nuevo orden. Aún en los tiempos más difíciles, no se permitió abrigar la esperanza de imaginar su futuro. Y ahora lo estaba viviendo, pero no se sentía feliz.

Su hogar temporal era el _Halcón Milenario_ y desde allí se dirigía cada día a la casa para volverla habitable. Su tarea era difícil, ya que había estado cerrada por muchos años. Las inclemencias de las tormentas del desierto y los saqueadores habían causado estragos. Mientras trabajaba junto al droide BB-8, Rey sentía la presencia de algunos fantasmas desfilando por las habitaciones con sus recuerdos felices y otros de desesperación. Pero ella no podía evitar sentirse una extraña, ajena a ese pasado.

Mientras acondicionaba la casa no pensaba en nada más que sobrevivir al clima hostil, los posibles merodeadores y la escasez de recursos. Pero algunas noches, vencida por el agotamiento, sus sentimientos emergían para torturarla. Intentaba con relativo éxito mantener alejados a los más tristes.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que había visto a sus amigos y parecía que ellos habían logrado recomponer poco a poco sus vidas. Por las noches intentaba comunicarse con ellos al otro lado de la galaxia. A pesar de que se alegraban de recibir noticias suyas, Rey sabía que sus amigos no comprendían del todo su deseo de aislamiento. A decir verdad, ella tampoco lo entendía. Pero estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: mantenerse viva.

_Soledad._

Y lo peor de todo era esa sensación de que algo le faltaba.

A medida que hacía progresos en la vivienda, se sentía cada vez más ansiosa. Se repetía a sí misma que todo iba a mejorar cuando pudiera habitarla. Pero en su corazón no había emoción por empezar una nueva vida. Mantenía su cuerpo en actividad pero temía que el momento de escuchar algunas voces en su cabeza estaba cada vez más cerca. Los sueños mezclados de recuerdos y visiones comenzaron a ser más frecuentes a medida que pasaban los días y le ofrecían dolorosos vistazos de la gran cuestión que estaba evitando ver.

El silencio del otro lado del enlace. _Ben_. 

Rey se había cerrado a la Fuerza para ahorrarse dolor. Tampoco quería ver a Luke o a Leia porque temía lo que fueran a decirle acerca de Ben. No quería verlos pero los extrañaba y necesitaba de sus consejos. Pero la clase de soledad que sentía era más profunda. Extrañaba verlo a _él._

La unión entre Rey y Ben había sido más que sólo una conexión de la Fuerza. A pesar de ser enemigos tenían historias similares de abandono y desesperanza. Las pocas veces que habían estado cerca sin enfrentarse fueron suficientes para que Rey comprendiera que Ben era el único que podría llegar a comprender sus sentimientos tan contradictorios. Y aventuraba que él había sentido lo mismo.

Pero la obstinación en mantenerse de un lado y del otro del campo de batalla, luz contra oscuridad, hizo difícil la comunicación. Las palabras y acciones entre ellos se oponían a los esfuerzos de sus almas por lograr el equilibrio. Porque al final Rey comprendió que así como había una chispa de luz en Ben, también había algo de oscuridad en su propia alma.

El recuerdo más doloroso era también el más feliz. Rey tenía la certeza de que Ben había cambiado en cuanto lo vio llegar a Exegol para combatir a Palpatine junto con ella. Por un instante fugaz sintió algo nuevo y profundo que no pudo identificar. Pero ese momento pasó delante de ella y se escurrió entre sus dedos con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado, sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Él se había ido.

* * *

Una noche, luego de un día especialmente agotador, Rey se preparó para dormir. Pronto podría mudarse a la casa, pensó vagamente. Pero se sentía particularmente triste por los recuerdos. Sus amigos estaban ocupados porque intentó comunicarse con ellos sin éxito. Tampoco podría haberles contado sobre las penas que pesaban sobre ella, no podría haberles hablado de cómo Ben luchó y dio su vida por ella en un último acto de redención. Sólo verían a Kylo Ren, el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, y tomarían con desconfianza e incredulidad la historia de la transformación de Ben Solo.

Presa de un impulso, Rey buscó la única prueba que pudo conservar de la batalla. Tomó la camiseta de Ben, lo único que había quedado de él. Rozó con los dedos el lugar donde la tela estaba quemada y faltaba una sección, el lugar donde lo había apuñalado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cuál había sido el sentido de todo? Ganar la guerra, salvar a la galaxia y recuperar a Ben, si a fin de cuentas todos habían perdido demasiado.

Rey había perdido aún más: la posibilidad de algo que no llegaría a conocer. Para ella sólo quedaba la soledad.

Pero el viejo hábito de esperar era difícil de dejar. Una pequeña parte de ella tenía esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Aunque temía enfrentarse a la verdad de que él formaba parte de un mundo al que no podía acceder.

 _«Nadie se va del todo_.»

No podía explicar cómo pero estaba segura de eso. Y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Aún conservaba los libros del templo Jedi de la isla de Ahch-To, pero ya los había revisado varias veces en el pasado y no había encontrado nada que le sirviera en ellos. Tomó uno y empezó a hojearlo, prestando más atención a las notas al margen que antes no había notado.

Cerró sus ojos y se preparó para meditar. La Fuerza era un buen lugar para comenzar y necesitaba respuestas, por más dolorosas que fueran.

_«Estén conmigo.»_

El ritmo de su respiración se hizo lento y sentía la sangre correr espesa en sus venas. Concentró toda su energía en enviar una llamada. Y esperaba _su_ respuesta.

Tal vez por el agotamiento del día o por haber bloqueado tanto tiempo el uso de la Fuerza, Rey se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Tiempo después Rey despertó sobresaltada pero no podía moverse. Había caído de cualquier manera sobre la litera luego de levitar bastante alto. Dolorida pero ilesa, se incorporó de a poco y trató de enfocar la vista. Dentro del _Halcón_ la luz de un nuevo día comenzaba a iluminar la estancia.

Como su estómago se quejó de hambre, se preparó un breve desayuno.

Algo no andaba bien.

Rey sentía que algo alrededor era diferente pero no podía precisar qué. Una efímera y lejana perturbación de la Fuerza le indicó que su meditación no había sido del todo infructuosa. Pero no se imaginaba las consecuencias todavía.

Se acercó a la cabina de la nave sólo para descubrir que el paisaje no tenía nada que ver con el desierto de Tatooine. Perpleja, observó los altos árboles nevados moviéndose ferozmente con una ventisca cruel. Intentó averiguar en qué lugar del universo se encontraba revisando los controles del _Halcón_ pero fue inútil. Nada parecía estar funcionando bien.

De pronto sintió frío y un poco de miedo. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando pero sospechaba que era su culpa por haber llevado al límite sus habilidades con la Fuerza. De alguna manera había aparecido en este lugar desconocido y por alguna razón que todavía ignoraba. Rey se pellizcó fuertemente el brazo sólo para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

Buscó prendas de abrigo para salir a explorar las cercanías. Con un ligero escalofrío se puso también la camiseta de Ben, que le quedaba bastante grande. Se dijo a sí misma que era por el frío pero en realidad se sentía un poco más acompañada por él.

Fuera de la nave había indicios de un aterrizaje forzoso, árboles caídos y ramas rotas que pronto la nieve y el viento comenzaban a cubrir. Rey no sentía presencia alguna, ninguna forma de vida, sin embargo decidió no alejarse demasiado y prendió su sable láser. A medida que caminaba, el viento borraba sus huellas.

— ¡Alto ahí!

Rey se sobresaltó al sentir repentinamente una voz amenazante. Se dio vuelta lentamente aún con el arma en su mano derecha para enfrentarse al invasor.

— Arroja el sable lejos de ti y que no se te ocurra tomarlo con tus artimañas Jedi.

Rey hizo lo que le pidió el hombre y tiró el sable a sus pies. El sujeto lo tomó y lo abrochó en su cinturón donde ya tenía otro ejemplar enganchado. La chica se fijó en el arma con la que le estaba apuntando y luego estudió detenidamente a su captor. Había algo extraño en su forma de moverse, era alto y un poco encorvado. Llevaba el rostro cubierto por una especie de pasamontañas con antiparras, similar al que Rey usaba en sus días de carroñera para protegerse de la arena, pero en este caso adaptado a las bajas temperaturas. No podía sacar ninguna conclusión de la identidad del sujeto, pero de lo que estaba segura era de la hostilidad que sentía por ella. ¿Por qué se le hacía remotamente familiar?

Otro hombre de aspecto similar al primero apareció entre los árboles. También llevaba un arma y le apuntaba a Rey, aunque era mucho más bajo que el primero y llevaba sólo un gorro de piel en la cabeza.

 _«¿Poe?»_ Pensó ella al reconocerlo, y abrió la boca para llamarlo por su nombre cuando él la interrumpió en un tono entre despectivo y divertido.

—Así que encontraste a la ladrona, buen trabajo —Y le palmeó la espalda a su compañero. —No parece peligrosa —Miró detenidamente a la chica de arriba abajo con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

—Es mucho más que eso —volvió a hablar el primero y Rey sintió que sus palabras le provocaban un escalofrío de temor.

La muchacha no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se encontraba en un planeta desconocido, sola, con dos sujetos que habían salido de la nada, le apuntaban con armas y la trataban de ladrona. Poe no parecía reconocerla o le estaba jugando una broma pesada. Para salir de esta extraña situación no podía recurrir al uso de la Fuerza, tendría que negociar y ser diplomática.

— Escuchen —Intentó avanzar pero los hombres la detuvieron con un grito de amenaza. Rey se detuvo con las manos en alto. —No soy la dueña del _Halcón_ pero eso no me convierte en una ladrona. Sólo lo tomé prestado.

A decir verdad, no sonaba muy convincente. Rey se mordió el labio.

— ¿Entonces cómo explicas que la nave estuvo desaparecida por años y repentinamente recibimos su señal aquí en Hoth? —Espetó Poe

Rey fue juntando las piezas en su mente. Al menos ya sabía dónde estaba. Faltaba entender la razón de su presencia allí.

— Se avecina otra tormenta, llevémosla dentro de la nave o todos vamos a morir congelados —Dijo el hombre misterioso sin darle tiempo a contestar, mientras seguía apuntándole. —Andando —Se dirigió a Rey con un gesto de su cabeza y la muchacha encabezó la comitiva hacia el _Halcón Milenario_. De pronto el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo ruido en los oídos de Rey y con gran esfuerzo recorrió el camino inverso al que ella había hecho minutos antes.

— ¿Y bien? —volvió a insistir Poe, ya a bordo del _Halcón_. —Aún quiero saber cómo llegó esta nave a tus manos y cómo hiciste para manejarla sola. Ya hemos comprobado que no hay nadie más aquí.

 _« ¿Dónde está BB-8?_ » Pensó Rey, pero se distrajo un poco mirando al otro sujeto que aún llevaba el rostro cubierto y estaba empezando a quitarse su abrigo. Había algo inquietante en él.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia Poe, decidió ser precavida y no revelar mucha información.

—Su dueño anterior me encomendó la nave para que le hiciera unas reparaciones.

Una risa sarcástica desde la entrada de la nave la interrumpió. Poe y Rey se volvieron para interpelar al hombre misterioso, que se había sacado el artefacto del rostro.

—Eso es bastante difícil de creer.

Rey contuvo el aliento. No podía creer lo que veía. Esa voz familiar no era otra que la de Ben Solo.

Y eran sus ojos los que la miraban fijamente con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.


	2. Tiempo de Cuentos

_"I am the journey,_   
_I am the destination_   
_I am the home_   
_The tale that reads you_   
_A way to taste the night_   
_The elusive high_   
_Follow the madness_   
_Alice, you know once did"_   
  
_"Yo soy el viaje,_   
_Yo soy el destino_   
_Yo soy el hogar_   
_El cuento que te lee_   
_Una forma de saborear la noche_   
_La escurridiza altura_   
_Sigue la locura_   
_Alice, sabes que una vez lo hizo"_

**_Nightwish - Storytime – Imaginaerum_ **

* * *

El impacto de ver nuevamente a Ben con vida fue demoledor.

En poco tiempo, Rey había experimentado diversas sensaciones con respecto a él. Luchar juntos contra el enemigo común como iguales, confiando en que la luz lo había guiado a la redención, era una de las emociones más felices que alguna vez sintió.

_“Dos almas que son una, una díada de la fuerza.”_

Aquellos momentos en Exegol, cuando Ben le había devuelto a la vida para luego desaparecer, volvieron a su mente repentinamente causándole conmoción. Sus últimas palabras a través del enlace no le dieron el consuelo que esperaba. No era justo.

_“Siempre estaré contigo”_

Y ahí estaba él, frente a ella, tal y como lo recordaba. ¿Acaso no era lo que más deseaba, poder verlo una vez más? Bueno, las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo bastante diferente al que Rey había imaginado.

Ben se fijó en la muchacha con más atención. No podía evitar sentir algo extraño a su alrededor que le provocaba incomodidad, como algo que estaba _fuera de lugar._ Pero los rasgos de la joven se le hacían remotamente familiares, como si la hubiera visto en sueños. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, parecían estar a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas y sus labios parecieron formular una pregunta apenas audible.

_« ¿Cómo es posible?»_

Recuperando su voluntad, Ben se acercó a la muchacha y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, levantó las cejas con un gesto interrogante.

— ¿Cómo lograste convencer a Han Solo para que te deje poner las manos en su _preciosa_ nave?

Rey se atragantó con la respuesta pero pronto recuperó el control. Su voz sonó un poco quebrada por la emoción, pero inmediatamente logró dominarse. Decidió acrecentar la confusión de los hombres con una verdad a medias.

— No estaba en poder de Han Solo. Recuperé el Halcón de su último dueño, Unkar Plutt, en Jakku.

— Así que en Jakku. Intervino Poe. —Bueno, eso explica la arena —se limpió las manos con un gesto desenfadado.

Ben no parecía muy convencido.

— ¿Quién eres? —Entrecerró los ojos. Su curiosidad aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Me llamo Rey… —la joven se mordió la lengua. Ni su parentesco sanguíneo con Palpatine ni su recientemente adoptado apellido Skywalker podían beneficiarla en este interrogatorio. — Sólo Rey. 

En la mente de Ben todo daba vueltas. Había escuchado las historias sobre una aprendiz de Jedi de su tío Luke Skywalker que antes había sido chatarrera en Jakku, aunque ignoraba su nombre o su aspecto. La joven padawan, seducida por la oscuridad, había elegido unirse a la Primera Orden y a un grupo de fanáticos conocidos como los Caballeros de Ren, haciéndose llamar Kira Ren. Sus atrocidades no tenían precedentes en la galaxia y era una amenaza constante para todos.

Pero no podía tratarse de la misma persona que tenía frente a él. La muchacha que decía llamarse Rey emitía un aura de luz cálida, poderosa, persistente. Y también gran tristeza. De todas maneras, Ben decidió mantenerse alerta.

— Es un golpe de suerte que la nave de Han haya aparecido de repente. —Dijo Poe, tomando del brazo a Ben y llevándolo un poco más lejos. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Rey y la miró con curiosidad. —Seguro es una gran piloto.

— O una espía —terció Ben. —Tengo motivos para creer que ella no es quien dice ser.

Rey escuchaba a los hombres discutir mientras crispaba los puños. Estaba claro que no confiaban en ella y que no la habían reconocido. Pero lo que más le dolió fue la frialdad en el tono de voz de Ben.

En su mente se fueron ordenando las piezas y pronto se encontró aceptando la posibilidad de que ya no estaba en su propia realidad. De alguna manera, casi por accidente, la Fuerza la había guiado hasta ese encuentro. Después de todo ella estaba buscando respuestas, aunque no se imaginó que obtendría más preguntas aún.

Lo único que podía asegurar era que Ben estaba vivo, pero algo no encajaba, no se sentía como _él._

Rey calculó sus opciones. ¿Qué iba a decirles? Probablemente no le creerían, pero tampoco estaba en posición de mentir. En su fuero interno quiso huir pero algo la retenía allí. Decidió ir despacio y confiar en sus instintos.

El sonido de una alarma los sobresaltó a todos. Poe presionó un botón en su intercomunicador portátil y una voz preocupada les advirtió a años luz de distancia que la Primera Orden había descubierto la ubicación de la base de la Resistencia, cerca de allí, y había enviado una pequeña flota de cazas estelares.

— Me encantaría seguir con este hermoso cuestionario pero tenemos que irnos —Poe miró a Rey y agregó arrogantemente. —Nada que no podamos manejar —Luego se dirigió a Ben, apremiante — ¿Qué hacemos con _ella_?

Ben comenzaba a irritarse. Poe podía llegar a ser de lo más absurdo a veces.

— ¡No voy a _dejarla_ aquí después de _haberla_ buscado tanto tiempo! —dio un respingo —Mi madre sabrá comprender la situación.

— Me refería a la _chica_. —Poe miró a Rey y le guiñó un ojo y le ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante. —No nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda.

Rey sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Ben fulminó con la mirada a Poe.

— ¡Como quieran! —Poe dio media vuelta. —Yo me voy, de cualquier manera parece que estoy de más aquí. —Le palmeó el hombro a Ben y luego se volvió hacia la joven y tomó una de sus manos, besándola con un gesto galante. — ¡Encantado de conocerte, Rey de Jakku! Si estás planeando unirte a los buenos, pregunta por Poe Dameron.

Ben no lograba decidir si le molestaba más la actitud seductora de Poe o la mirada ilusionada de Rey. Intentó serenarse. No sucedían cosas buenas cuando se enojaba y no quería mostrar debilidad ante la desconocida que ella pudiera utilizar en su contra. La sensación de no estar notando algo importante nunca le había gustado. Quería saber más, quería saberlo todo.

Cuando quedaron solos se produjo un silencio tenso.

Rey se sentía exhausta, así que se dejó caer en un extremo del gran sillón circular del _Halcón_. No le venía mal poner algo de distancia con Ben, al menos hasta que pudiera explicarle lo que estaba pasando. No se imaginaba cómo se iba a tomar lo que tenía para decirle.

Ben se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared opuesta. Sería justo presentarse, después de todo ella lo había hecho. Se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba mal conocerla un poco mejor después de todo. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Rey se puso de pie y le interrumpió.

— Ben. —Su voz sonó como una caricia. —Sé que no confías en mí. Apenas me conoces y todo esto es difícil de creer. —Rey pareció ahogarse con sus palabras. —Hasta para mí lo es.

_« ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?»_

El joven se sobresaltó y _r_ ecordó los breves intercambios con su tío Luke en los tiempos en que había considerado convertirse en Jedi. « _Ella puede leer mi mente_ », pensó. Por suerte sabía cómo preparar sus defensas para bloquearla. Pero algo le decía que no se trataba de eso, sino que Rey tenía muchos secretos que revelar.

Decidió dejar que ella se explicara porque no podía pensar con claridad y una pequeña parte de él quería confiar en la extraña mujer. _Necesitaba_ confiar en ella.

— Te explicaré todo, lo haré de la mejor manera que pueda, si prometes escucharme hasta el final.

Él asintió brevemente sin dejar de mirarla. Rey comenzó a caminar nerviosa por el lugar con una mano en la frente y otra en la cintura.

— Ya me has llamado Jedi, aunque quizás no sepas que nunca completé mi entrenamiento. —Rey tomó aire. —Hubo circunstancias que me lo impidieron, pero aprendí algunas cosas consultando los antiguos textos de la Orden.

Interpretó el silencio como un impulso para continuar.

— Estaba buscando a una persona con la que tuve una relación inusual en la Fuerza. Ambos formábamos una díada. —Decidió no aclararle que esa persona era _él_ porque no estaba segura de que lo fuera. — Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. La Fuerza me trajo a este lugar— Al final pareció dudar. — Tal vez será más fácil si te lo muestro.

Ben sabía a qué se refería Rey. Ella pretendía que entrara en su mente para que él comprobara la veracidad de sus palabras. En teoría sabía cómo funcionaba la técnica, pero nunca la había llevado a cabo en la práctica.

— Está bien, acércate.

Una imagen fugaz sacudió su mente unos instantes y luego desapareció.

> _Rey estaba esposada, inmóvil en una silla, mientras él extendía una mano enguantada hacia ella en lo que parecía ser una sala de interrogación. Ella se resistía pero en determinado momento todo se volvió en su contra y fue ella quien entró en su mente._

_«_ Curioso» pensó Ben. No recordaba que le hubiera pasado algo así antes.

De vuelta en su realidad, algo le decía que debía hacer lo que ella pedía, así que extendió una mano cerca de la frente de Rey sin llegar a tocarla y su mente se dejó inundar por un frenesí de imágenes, que eran sentimientos y recuerdos de ella.

> _Como si fueran las piezas sueltas de un rompecabezas, sólo pudo conseguir algunas pistas, pero no le costó hacerse una idea general de la historia que la mujer le estaba mostrando. Se dio cuenta de que el mundo del cual ella provenía era diferente aunque no podía precisar por qué. Algunas partes se le escapaban o se le ocultaban._
> 
> _Pudo sentir la soledad y el silencio de sus días, el cansancio y el calor del desierto, el esfuerzo por encontrar a la persona perdida y lo que significaba para ella. Y por último, el recelo de creer haberla encontrado, pero sin fiarse del todo._

Ben retiró la mano sobresaltado. No estaba dispuesto a creer que la persona que Rey buscaba con desesperación era _él mismo_. Por la sencilla razón de que no recordaba _haber muerto_ ni mucho menos _haber dado la vida por ella_. De hecho _recordaría el beso_. Pero todo eso no significaba nada para él.

— Lo siento. No soy la persona que buscas. —Soltó con un susurro, desviando la mirada. Algo en su estómago se removió con anhelo.

 _« Podrías serlo_.»

— Lo sé. Si fueras él, me recordarías. —Rey sospechaba que no lo era, pero la revelación no disminuyó su desilusión. Se sentó nuevamente, agotada por el esfuerzo mental del intercambio. —Pero por alguna razón estoy aquí. No entiendo del todo lo que está sucediendo. Sólo quiero _respuestas_.

Sin saber por qué lo hacía, Ben se acercó a ella y quiso tomarle el rostro con las manos pero se detuvo en el último instante, quizás pensado que sería algo impropio de él y que solamente aumentaría la confusión de Rey. Un deseo inmenso de protegerla se apoderó de él, desplazando parte de la desconfianza que ella la había inspirado momentos antes, como si una parte de él _le perteneciera a ella_ y no pudiera comprenderlo del todo.

Comenzó a sospechar que sí había una razón por la cual la Fuerza la había llevado hacia él, sólo que no estaba muy en claro cuál era.

Pero luego se apartó bruscamente como si otro pensamiento le asaltara. Algo que ella había dicho antes le interesaba mucho.

— ¿Dónde están esos libros de los que me hablaste antes?

Una idea comenzó a tomar forma en la mente de Ben. Si ella era tan poderosa en la Fuerza como para viajar de una realidad a otra, podría serle útil de alguna manera. 

Rey buscó los libros del santuario de Ahch-to pero fue en vano, no estaban por ningún lado.

— No están aquí, pero sé dónde encontrarlos.

— Te ayudaré. —Ahora fue Rey quien lo miró con incredulidad. —Pero a cambio de algo. —ella asintió y Ben continuó — Necesito encontrar a mi padre.

Antes de que pudiera aceptar la oferta, una explosión cercana sacudió al _Halcón_.

La Primera Orden los había encontrado.


	3. Sonámbulos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco más largo porque necesitaba que nuestros héroes conversaran un más. De a poco todo va cobrando sentido, ellos se van acercando. ¡Pero también hay algo de acción!
> 
>   
> ¡Gracias por leer!

_A place between sleep and awake_   
_End of innocence, unending masquerade_   
_That's where I'll wait for you_

_Un lugar entre el sueño y el despertar_ _  
El fin de la inocencia, una mascarada interminable  
Ahí es donde te esperaré._

_**Nightwish - Sleepwalker – Wishmaster** _

* * *

No había tiempo que perder. Las explosiones de los cañones láser se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y la Primera Orden pronto descubriría el lugar donde el _Halcón Milenario_ había aterrizado con su preciosa carga.

En cuestión de segundos, los sucesos de la víspera pasaron a segundo plano. Lo urgente era sobrevivir y escapar.

Ben y Rey tenían que salir de ese planeta. Intercambiando una mirada de entendimiento, ambos se dirigieron a la cabina del _Halcón._

— Los controles no responden. —Rey intentó pensar con calma sus posibilidades sin entrar en pánico. —Tal vez algo se dañó en el aterrizaje.

No estaba segura de cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar. Pero decidió pensar en eso luego. El momento apremiaba.

— Tengo un par de trucos que pueden funcionar. —La voz aparentemente calma de Ben no convenció del todo a la chica. Aunque segundos después los dos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al comprobar que la nave se encendía. Las luces de los controles titilaron y comenzaron a elevarse lentamente. Pero la sonrisa de Ben se transformó en un gesto de frustración cuando la energía se cortó abruptamente.

Rey observaba impaciente las maniobras de su compañero mientras que por la ventanilla frontal ya distinguía la inconfundible silueta de los cazas TIE. En cuestión de segundos estarían bajo fuego.

— ¡Ben! —Rey colocó su delgada mano sobre su hombro —Saldremos de aquí. Haremos esto juntos.

El _Halcón_ pareció responder a su plegaria y los motores cobraron vida, ascendiendo gradualmente por encima de los árboles nevados. Ya eran un blanco visible para los enemigos, pero Ben era un piloto experto. Alejándose a gran velocidad, pronto recuperaron el tiempo perdido.

La joven se abrochó el cinturón en el asiento de copiloto, sin poder reprimir una carcajada de felicidad. Ben también sonreía y sus miradas se encontraron por un instante que pareció anormalmente largo, dispersando chispas por la adrenalina del escape.

El impacto de un disparo en el costado de la nave los devolvió a la realidad. Por suerte Rey no había olvidado activar el escudo reflector. El golpe no había sido crítico, aunque perdían velocidad y altitud.

— ¡Hay que destruirlos! —Ben luchaba por mantenerse en el aire mientras una alarma sonaba estrepitosamente. — ¡Nunca nos dejarán salir del planeta con vida!

Asintiendo, Rey corrió hacia el centro de la nave, tambaleándose un poco hasta que Ben recuperó el dominio. Cuando llegó al puesto del cañón láser cuádruple inferior del _Halcón,_ encendió los controles de artillería y se concentró en poner en la mira a sus atacantes. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, confiaba en que ésta vez también ganarían.

El _Halcón_ ya les sacaba ventaja a los atacantes cuando Rey acertó el primer disparo. Uno de los cuatro cazas TIE caía como una bola de fuego, incendiando los árboles en la mañana invernal.

Se acercaban a una zona de montañas sin vegetación, el cielo tormentoso y la tierra casi no se distinguían en una marea blanca de frío y vastedad.

— ¡Ben! —Rey gritó por el comunicador — ¡debes volar cerca del suelo, eso confunde sus rastreadores! —Otra nave se acercaba peligrosamente pero, luego de la maniobra de Ben, se estrelló contra un pico escarpado que apareció de la nada. Ya sólo quedaban dos.

Rey sentía que su corazón se aceleraba recordando las veces que ella y Ben habían luchado juntos, aprovechando el poder de su enlace y en lo correcto que eso se sentía. Aunque no podía decir que estuviera sucediendo lo mismo en ese instante, podía asegurar que la Fuerza intervenía por ellos ayudándolos en su escape.

Ben no podía explicar cómo pero sentía que el _Halcón_ y él se habían convertido en uno solo. Ningún otro sentido podría haberle servido más, ya que de la vista podría prescindir ante semejante panorama. Después de todo, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Las dos naves restantes los rodearon por cada lado, tratando de encerrarlos, pero él elevó al _Halcón_ repentinamente. Los cazas TIE no lo vieron venir ni pudieron frenar a tiempo, con lo que chocaron entre sí haciéndose añicos.

Ya estaban a salvo. Al menos por ahora.

— ¡Lo logramos! —Gritó Rey mientras corría hasta la cabina con una sonrisa deslumbrante que dejó sin aliento a Ben. En el frenesí de la emoción ella quiso abrazarlo pero pareció cambiar de idea a último momento. Luego le tendió la mano en un gesto amistoso y sonrió con alivio cuando fue correspondida.

El contacto descolocó a Ben por un breve instante, como había ocurrido no mucho tiempo antes cuando le tomó el rostro con sus manos. Pero en esta ocasión fue más intenso. Tras un parpadeo, una nueva visión se presentó ante él.

> _Una habitación pequeña e iluminada que se movía, parecía un turboascensor. Rey estaba frente a él con el pelo medio suelto en su espalda y las manos esposadas. Ben miraba fijamente sus labios mientras ella pronunciaba algunas palabras en una conversación en la que nada tenía sentido._
> 
> _“— No tienes que hacer esto. Siento el conflicto en tu interior, te está destrozando. Ben, cuando nos tocamos las manos vi tu futuro. Sólo su forma, pero sólida y clara. No te inclinarás ante Snoke. Tú te convertirás. Yo te ayudaré. Lo vi.”_
> 
> _“— Yo vi algo también. Por lo que vi, sé que cuando llegue el momento tú te convertirás. Permanecerás conmigo.”_

— ¡BEN!

El grito de Rey desvaneció la alucinación y pronto estaba de nuevo en el _Halcón_ , justo donde recordaba.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Te desmayaste! —La chica lo sujetaba por los hombros con preocupación.

 _« Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.»_ pensó él.

—No es nada, estoy un poco agotado. —Dijo él incorporándose. No tenía caso explicar algo que no entendía. Su media sonrisa no logró despreocupar a Rey. — Buscaremos esos libros para que puedas volver a tu hogar, a donde perteneces.

No quiso sonar cortante y se arrepintió de las palabras apenas salieron de su boca. Bajó la vista al suelo, avergonzado. Conocía los sentimientos de Rey _como si fueran propios_ , ella no era su enemiga y no tenía razones para herirla. Pero no sabía cómo disculparse.

La mirada de Rey se ensombreció. Su tono le decía que no la quería allí, que no confiaba en ella, a pesar de haber peleado de su lado segundos antes. _¿Y por qué le importaba?_ Él no era la otra mitad de su alma, no había una relación de la Fuerza entre ellos, no eran una díada. Pero nada de esto la convencía, nada tenía sentido si no eran claros el uno con el otro.

Aunque no lograba admitirlo en voz alta, Rey tenía muchas ganas de quedarse. No quería engañarse a sí misma persiguiendo un espejismo, pero la tentación era muy grande y estaba tan cansada. Cansada de tener las defensas altas todo el tiempo, harta de confiar en la Fuerza para todo. Rey quería sentir su corazón, quería sentirse amada, y quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Ben Solo, aunque él no la recordara ni compartieran un pasado.

_«Podrían construirlo juntos, si él la dejaba.»_

Sentía que estaba cerca de hallar las respuestas que necesitaba. No se iba a rendir ahora. No se iba a rendir con _él._ Había mucho camino que recorrer todavía. Así que decidió ignorar la rudeza de Ben porque ella aún era una extraña para él.

— Los libros están en el primer templo Jedi de Ahch-To, en las Regiones Desconocidas. — Rey deseó que en esta realidad también pudiera encontrar a Luke allí, pero no estaba tan segura. — Allí hay información que podría explicar por qué estoy aquí y cómo volver a casa.

Ben asintió, en sus años de estudiante con Luke había oído mencionar el lugar e investigado al respecto.

— Deberíamos buscar provisiones y verificar el estado del _Halcón_ antes de continuar. Tal vez descansar un poco también. —Su cuerpo y sobre todo su mente tenían que recuperar energía y ponerse en orden.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con respecto a tu padre? Dijiste que yo podría ayudarte a encontrarlo. ¿Qué sucedió con él? —Se ubicó en el asiento de copiloto, al lado de donde se había sentado Ben.

Él suspiró profundamente.

— Es una larga historia. —Su mirada se perdió en el vacío del espacio. — La relación con mi padre no es, uhm... digamos, estrecha. Lo he visto muy pocas veces a lo largo de los años.

— ¿Y por qué lo buscas, entonces?

— Por mi madre. Ella lo necesita. —Agregó —Ya ha perdido demasiado.

Rey sonrió con dulzura ante la mención de su Maestra, Leia Organa. Había sido como una madre para ella. Le gustaría volver a verla, decirle todo lo que no pudo cuando partió hacia Pasaana para buscar el _wayfinder_ que le llevaría a Exegol. Pero tampoco podría hacerlo ahora, no en estas circunstancias ya que no tendría sentido para Leia en esta realidad. ¿O acaso ella le recordaría?

Ben continuó su relato.

— Lo último que sé de Han Solo es que ya no poseía el _Halcón Milenario_. Lo habría perdido en una mala transacción, pero siempre me pareció algo poco realista. —Con un gesto de la mano, señaló sus alrededores. — Él nunca se habría separado de su nave. Por eso sospeché de ti cuando dijiste que él te la había prestado— Miró a Rey con un gesto inquisidor.

— Tal vez no fui del todo sincera, pero era de esperarse ya que me estabas apuntando con un arma. —Rey se defendió de la acusación. — Pero no te equivocas en algo. Gannis Ducain robó la nave de Han y luego pasó a manos de la pandilla Irving. Unkar Plutt fue su último dueño y yo se la robé a él. —Le pareció que Ben le dedicaba una mirada de admiración. — Esta nave fue modificada innumerables veces desde que tu padre la perdió, pero hay algo aquí que sólo le perteneció a él y que es muy significativo. —Rey se sentía optimista. — Si usamos ese objeto, podría encontrar a Han a través de la Fuerza. Pero te advierto que las visiones no siempre son claras y tal vez pase un tiempo hasta que podamos localizarlo.

Ben recuperaba la esperanza y miraba con nuevo respeto a Rey. Tenía tantos deseos de creer en ella.

No. _Estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ella._

— Esto servirá. —Ben miró hacia arriba y tomó un par de pequeños dados de aurodio unidos por una cadena. Los miró un breve instante en la palma de su mano, cerrando brevemente los dedos sobre ellos. Luego se los entregó a Rey que no se perdía detalle de las emociones que pasaban por los ojos de él.

Rey tomó el objeto y se concentró en él. Múltiples voces comenzaron a sonar en su mente, las imágenes se veían borrosas al principio pero poco a poco pudo distinguirlas. Sólo había sentido algo similar cuando encontró el sable de Luke en el castillo de Maz Kanata en Takodana. Creyó reconocer la voz de Leia, cálida y baja, sonriendo a través del recuerdo.

> _Ben, como un niño pequeño, siempre siguiendo a Han. Llevando los dados y prometiéndole a cualquiera que escuchara que un día también sería piloto, como su papá._

Pero tenía que enfocarse en Han Solo, lo cual era complicado porque Rey tenía sus propios recuerdos que se superponían en esa nueva realidad a donde había ido a parar. Tenía que evitar la parte en la que había visto morir a Han a manos de Kylo Ren porque eso no les traería más que confusión a ambos. Usó la poca energía que le quedaba, el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

> _Árboles. Verde. Un gran lago. El Halcón. Takodana. La voz de Han Solo._
> 
> _— No necesito tanto para el Halcón. Tal vez uno más. Un segundo oficial. Alguien que ayude, alguien que nos pueda seguir el paso a Chewie y a mí, y que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo hacerse a un lado. Alguien que sepa apreciar el Halcón y sus capacidades ocultas._

Esto no le estaba llevando a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué no podía ver más allá de sus propios recuerdos?

> _“— Tuviste un padre que te amaba. ¡Él te importaba un comino!_
> 
> _— No lo odiaba._
> 
> _— ¿Entonces por qué?_
> 
> _— ¿Por qué «qué»? ¿Por qué «qué»? ¡Dilo!_
> 
> _— ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¡No lo entiendo!_
> 
> _— ¿No? Tus padres te arrojaron como basura.”_

Se sentía al borde de sus fuerzas y muy frustrada. Nada de lo que había visto podría servirles porque no era capaz de discernir sus propias sensaciones. Así como no aceptaba que Ben estaba muerto. Se sentía desequilibrada, vulnerable.

Y después de eso, no recordó nada más.

* * *

Rey abrió poco a poco los ojos, tratando de enfocar la mirada al tiempo que su cuerpo se quejaba por estar mucho tiempo inmóvil. Reconociendo el espacio, descubrió que estaba acostada en una litera insertada en la pared de la habitación que funcionaba de cocina.

« _Ben…»_

Lo vio sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Parecía profundamente dormido, pero pronto se espabiló y encontró la mirada de Rey.

— ¿Estás bien? —su voz denotaba _demasiada_ preocupación y un poco de alivio.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Rey se llevó una mano al costado de su cabeza. Las sienes le latían como martillos que golpearan causándole mucho dolor. El lugar era pequeño así que su cabeza casi se choca con el techo antes de poder incorporarse.

— Estabas meditando y te desmayaste. — Ben se levantó rápidamente. — Te traje hasta aquí, pero tal vez el suelo era más cómodo.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa espontánea. Al menos él estaba tratando de bromear y era amable con ella. Era una buena señal.

— Estaré bien en unos instantes. —Rey sentía que el dolor se desvanecía de a poco. — Gracias, Ben.

— No es nada. — A punto estuvo él de delatar lo ansioso que estaba y el miedo que sentía si ella no despertaba. Era una sensación que conocía. No sabía cómo, pero la había sentido antes y no le había gustado para nada. _¿Por qué Rey le causaba esos sentimientos?_ Ella estaba confundiéndolo, haciéndole dudar de su cordura.

La joven se fijó en la hosquedad de Ben, sintiéndose culpable porque sus habilidades con la Fuerza no le habían permitido ayudarle. Esa práctica sólo servía para ver recuerdos que pertenecieran al pasado. _¿Era realmente así?_

_« Quizás él está enojado.»_

Un sonido bastante fuerte, proveniente del estómago de Rey los distrajo a ambos de sus oscuros pensamientos. Ella se sonrojó violentamente cuando Ben levantó las cejas y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en un gesto divertido.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no comes algo? — Sin esperar la respuesta, se dio vuelta para preparar algo en la cocina. Minutos después le sirvió a Rey una taza de té humeante y un plato con un pan de aspecto apetitoso. También se sirvió un poco para él y esperó a que ella diera el primer bocado antes de probar bocado.

Rey nunca había necesitado de nadie. Se corrigió. _Nunca había tenido a nadie que se ocupara de ella._ Y eso era lo que conocía. Pero la sensación de tener a alguien que velara por su salud y la cuidara era novedosa y placentera. Sus amigos lo hacían, por supuesto, pero de manera diferente. _Ella buscaba algo más._

Las tripas de Rey rugieron en alegre respuesta y ambos estallaron en risas. Había algo íntimo, familiar, en la situación. Se sentía _natural._

— ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? — Rey se guardó las sensaciones recién descubiertas, intentando cambiar de tema.

— Dadas las circunstancias, pensé que lo mejor sería volver a la Base de la Resistencia, podrías necesitar ayuda médica.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Puedo curarme con la Fuerza, ¿Recuerdas? — Rey se lamentó enseguida, había sonado arrogante. En tono más suave, agregó. —De verdad, gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ben.

Algo en la forma que tenía de decir su nombre le afectaba de manera especial. Ben sonrió y alejó la mirada hacia otro lugar, un poco incómodo.

— Entonces, queda un poco de tiempo hasta que lleguemos allí. Creo que yo también debería descansar un poco.

La adrenalina del combate y la incertidumbre por el estado de Rey ya habían pasado, había sido un día largo y tenía que alejarse un poco de las emociones que ella le causaba. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era recostarse un rato, y dejando a Rey concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, abandonó la habitación.

En cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la incómoda almohada del catre, se quedó profundamente dormido. Pero su sueño no fue reparador. Lo invadían contantemente imágenes violentas, demasiado realistas para su gusto.

> _Muerte. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Gritos desesperados y caos por doquier. Un sable con forma de cruz con un cristal fracturado de luz roja como la sangre. El portador de esa arma estaba lleno de ira y se consideraba a sí mismo monstruoso e invencible. Y aparentemente era suyo._
> 
> _Un profundo sentimiento de pérdida y angustia que estaba dentro de sí mismo desde el principio, desde que podía recordar._
> 
> _Rey aparecía intermitentemente, a veces luchando contra él con fiereza, a veces junto a él en armonía con la Fuerza._
> 
> _Y luego calma y paz. Un planeta de tormentas eléctricas. Azul y después, oscuridad. El vacío del espacio sobre él y una voz suave que murmuraba palabras inteligibles._

Se despertó sin aliento y de repente, sin terminar de entender la última imagen. A decir verdad ninguna tenía sentido para él. Se sentía cansado, enfermo, como si estuviera delirando de fiebre. De cualquier manera, no pudo volver a dormir. Ni lo intentó siquiera.

Pero algo estaba cambiando dentro de él. Estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de que él también estaba _fuera de lugar_ , de alguna manera.

Rey no lo estaba haciendo mejor. Tal vez su cuerpo se recuperaba pero su mente no la dejaba en paz. Tenía tanto por entender que no sabía por dónde empezar. Necesitaba salir un rato de allí, pero en una nave espacial eso era bastante complicado.

Pensó que tal vez, la visión del espacio a través de la cabina le permitiría poner en orden su cabeza, y hacia allí se dirigió. Pero como estaba distraída, chocó con algo sólido en el pasillo que no era una pared.

Ben reaccionó a tiempo para sujetarla, antes de que ella cayera de espaldas. Por un segundo que duró una eternidad, ambos parecían abrazados. Rey fue la primera en recuperarse y en poner un poco de distancia entre ellos.

— No puedo dormir —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

«Una díada» pensó Rey con nostalgia.

— Tal vez podríamos aprovechar el insomnio para algo útil. —Rey pensó que podría preguntarle más cosas de su vida, cosas que le hubiera gustado saber de Ben Solo.

Malinterpretando totalmente el significado de las palabras de la joven, una mueca sugerente apareció en la cara de Ben. Ella no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero no se sentía capaz de compartir intimidad física con nadie en ese momento.

— Me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor antes de eso, Rey, no es que no me gustes…

Rey le dirigió una mirada extraña y luego abrió mucho los ojos cuando entendió lo que él le sugería.

— ¡Oh! ¡No! — las mejillas de Rey se encendieron. — Me refería a que podemos hablar de nuestros siguientes pasos, tal vez tengas cosas que preguntarme y yo a ti.

Ben comprendió su error y se sintió fatal. Y bastante _decepcionado_. Consideró seriamente usar una de las cápsulas de escape para salir de allí y no tener que ver a Rey por bastante tiempo. Pero se repuso a su incomodidad lo más rápido que pudo, feliz por cambiar de tema.

— ¡Desde luego! Hay cosas que quiero saber. — hizo un gesto señalando la sala del _Halcón_ donde estaba el gran sillón semicircular y la mesa de _Dejarik_. — Allí estaremos más cómodos.

Ben mantuvo a raya otras imágenes de Rey que empezaban a introducirse en su mente y no eran exactamente inocentes. Rey, aún un poco conmocionada, lo siguió y se sentó del otro lado. Algo se agitó en ella al recordar lo que Ben había sugerido.

« _No es que no le gustes. Es decir, qué esperas, apenas hace un día que apareciste en su vida para ponerlo todo de cabeza. Pero, entonces ¿Le gustas, o no?»_

— ¿Habías manejado el _Halcón_ antes? — Intentó romper la tensión con un tema neutral. Rey sabía qué clase de piloto era Ben pero nunca se habría imaginado que viviría el día para verlo manejar la nave de Han Solo.

— Siempre quise ser piloto, como mi padre. —Ben se dejó caer indolentemente en el otro extremo. —Pero nunca me dejó tocar su preciosa nave. Tal vez no me creía lo suficientemente bueno para _ella. —_ Un dejo de tristeza apareció en su voz. — El tío Lando y Chewie me enseñaron todo lo que sé sobre naves. El resto lo aprendí por mi cuenta en algunas misiones para la Resistencia.

— Entonces allí conociste a Poe Dameron.

A Ben le molestó el comentario de Rey más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Se imaginó que ella había quedado fascinada con su amigo apenas se conocieron, ese mismo día. Le obsequió a la chica una mirada torva y se puso nuevamente a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos.

— Si quieres saber cosas sobre Poe, ¿Por qué no se las preguntas a él cuando lleguemos?

A Rey le causó un poco de gracia la situación. Conocía bien a Poe y de hecho nunca le había resultado atractivo en la forma que Ben sugería. Lo que le resultaba curioso era como esos dos ejemplares de testarudez se habían hecho amigos _. ¿Acaso Ben estaba celoso?_

— De donde vengo ustedes son enemigos. Todo es diferente y a la vez muy parecido. Sólo estoy tratando de comprender. —Rey intentó volver a ganar el favor de Ben.

— ¿Y cómo es ese lugar? —Ben se reclinó hacia adelante, genuinamente interesado. — Rey, desde que llegaste siento algunas cosas extrañas. Situaciones muy reales, visiones de cosas que nunca me han pasado y tú apareces en muchas de ellas.

El corazón de Rey latía desbocado _¿Podrían ser recuerdos? ¿Sus recuerdos?_

— Llegué aquí sin saber cómo, guiada por la Fuerza. Ya sabes que estaba buscando… — se detuvo para buscar las palabras correctas. —…a una persona en particular. Posiblemente las cosas no funcionan igual aquí, así que todo esto es nuevo para mí también. Tal vez he alterado todo mucho más de lo que pensaba.

— Tal vez son tus recuerdos, Rey. Tendría más sentido así. —Ben continuaba con sus suposiciones. — No quiero tener nada que ver con la Fuerza, nunca me trajo nada más que sufrimiento. Por eso me he cerrado a ella. —La confesión asombró a Rey. — Pero desde esta mañana hay algo que empuja en mi mente cada vez más fuerte, se siente extraño y a la vez _demasiado_ familiar.

Una idea se cruzó por su cabeza y se tradujo en una mirada de pánico. Rey podía sentir lo que Ben estaba pensando. « _Él está empezando a recordar, pero tiene miedo.»_

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Rey dio un largo suspiro.

— Esas visiones que tienes pertenecen a la persona que estoy buscando, o mejor dicho, a alguien que esa persona fue en el pasado.

— ¿Y qué clase de persona era él? —Ben no quería seguir indagando pero tenía que llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

Para ella era muy difícil explicarle que la persona que buscaba tenía su propia historia, desgarradora y oscura, pero que ese pasado era inseparable de la Luz que Ben había recibido al final de su vida. Porque ambos eran la misma persona, una dentro de otra.

— Kylo Ren. —Rey pronunció un nombre que él reconoció, a pesar de no haberlo escuchado nunca.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerle más preguntas porque la consola del _Halcón_ les advirtió con un sonido que estaban entrando en el Sistema Ileenium y faltaba poco para aterrizar en D’Qar, donde se hallaba la base de la Resistencia.


	4. Por el corazón que una vez tuve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

_For the heart I'll never have_

_For the child forever gone_

_The music flows because it longs_

_For the heart I once had_

_…_

_Por el corazón que nunca tendré_

_Para el niño que se ha ido para siempre_

_La música fluye porque se prolonga..._

_Por el corazón que una vez tuve_

_…_

**_Nightwish – For the heart I once had – Dark Passion Play_ **

* * *

Los habitantes del cuartel general de la Resistencia en D’Qar miraban sin disimulo a los recién llegados a medida que pasaban. La extraña y desigual pareja que formaban Ben y Rey no podía pasar desapercibida en ningún lugar de la galaxia.

Ver al _príncipe de Alderaan_ en persona, caminando con paso decidido hacia la base, ya de por sí era algo novedoso. Aunque Ben prefería mantener el perfil bajo y no llamar la atención sobre su origen o sus hazañas, entre los aliados era considerado un héroe de guerra y el mejor de los pilotos con los que contaban. Pero sus ausencias prolongadas y su actitud hosca contribuían a formar una imagen misteriosa sobre él. Nadie se le acercaba demasiado y tampoco se le conocían amigos, a excepción de Poe Dameron con el que tampoco se llevaba del todo bien.

¿Y quién era la mujer que venía con él?

Extraños rumores empezaron a difundirse por el lugar y Rey podía sentir las miradas de curiosidad y aprehensión. Casi podría jurar que algunas personas le tenían miedo. Así que intentó traerles calma con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro pero imaginaba que el cansancio de los eventos previos no contribuía a mejorar su imagen, sino todo lo contrario.

Aunque se había quitado el abrigo en la nave, Rey conservaba la remera de Ben porque no quería perderla. Esa prenda era lo único que le quedaba de su vida anterior, lo único que la Fuerza le había permitido conservar y por alguna razón pensaba que podría ser clave en su nueva situación. También tenía su sable láser, pero aún estaba en poder de Ben.

No era de extrañar que el aspecto de la joven llamara la atención de todos. La prenda, demasiado grande para ella, estaba rota en varios lugares sin contar con el sector donde estaba quemada por su sable láser. Rey la conservaba tal y como Ben la había dejado en Exegol por razones que podrían haberse denominado sentimentales, así que su estado general era ruinoso. Las mangas arremangadas al codo se le resbalaban un poco y le quedaba tan larga que casi podría haber sido un vestido. Debajo, los pantalones blancos le llegaban a media pantorrilla y sus botas también habían visto días mejores. Lo único que conservaba intacto, era su cabello con sus característicos tres moños.

Se prometió a sí misma quitarse la prenda al llegar, ya que la temperatura selvática y su propio bochorno le estaban haciendo pasar un momento incómodo.

Ben miraba de reojo a Rey evaluando su actitud y preguntándose traerla había sido una buena idea. Confiaba en ella más de lo que se atrevía a decir en voz alta, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás ante su inusual situación y las circunstancias de su aparición. Decidió que sólo revelaría lo mínimo, no había necesidad de exponerla al peligro de la suspicacia de amigos o enemigos.

Notando que a ella le costaba gran esfuerzo mantenerse a la par de él, disminuyó un poco la longitud de sus zancadas. Rey se veía cansada, aunque Ben reconocía su temple y su buen ánimo ya que por dentro seguro tenía mucho en que pensar y no todos serían pensamientos alentadores. « _Seguramente está ansiosa por volver a su hogar._ »

— ¡Así que han venido, de todos modos! —Poe Dameron los recibió dentro de los cuarteles, donde algunos transeúntes curiosos aflojaban el paso para observarlos con atención.

Rey le correspondió con una sonrisa, algo incómoda. No estaba segura de cómo actuar con esas personas, teniendo en cuenta que los conocía pero el sentimiento no era recíproco. Temía decir algo que causara problemas o arruinara la poca confianza que Ben tenía en ella.

Poe siguió su charla, centrando su atención en Rey.

— Es bueno tener gente nueva para conversar, los temas aquí son bastante escasos…

— Sólo estamos de paso, Poe. —Ben lo interrumpió con un poco de brusquedad, como siempre hacía cuando el piloto lo sacaba de quicio. — ¿Dónde está la General? —El tono severo de su voz le produjo escalofríos a Rey, ya que le recordó a Kylo Ren, pero desechó la idea inmediatamente. No iba a ganar nada con esas asociaciones.

Poe abandonó la jovialidad y los condujo a un sector alejado del oído de los curiosos.

— Leia está reunida con diplomáticos de la República y otros comandantes. —Lanzó una mirada interrogante a Rey como decidiendo si podía confiar en ella o no.

Ben, entendiendo su cautela, lo tranquilizó con un gesto.

— Puedes confiar en Rey, ella está de nuestro lado.

A ella el corazón le dio un salto por el reconocimiento.

— Que así sea. — Poe continuó con el reporte. — El grupo llegó en cuanto nos fuimos. Tienen información crucial para terminar con todo, un plan que podría funcionar. — Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. — Encontraron la pista que nos llevará hacia Skywalker.

Rey se alegró internamente. Era bueno saber que Luke estaba vivo en alguna parte de esa realidad. En el pasado la búsqueda los había llevado a Ahch-To pero no podría asegurar que sucedería lo mismo allí. Ignoraba qué acontecimiento lo había separado de su familia aquí.

Ben suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Rey parecía sentir también su ansiedad y esto le trajo inesperado sosiego, la sensación de que podía compartir sus cargas con ella.

— Supongo que podemos esperar. — No tenía grandes deseos de ver a su madre ni grandes noticias que comunicarle. Deseaba quedarse allí sólo el tiempo imprescindible para poder proseguir su viaje, ahora que estaba tan cerca de encontrar a su padre. Ben estaba acostumbrado a no ser una de las prioridades en la agenda de su madre. — ¿Qué sucedió con los ataques? ¿Descubrieron la localización de la base?

Poe negó con la cabeza.

— Nuestros puestos de vigía los detectaron a tiempo y los eliminamos en cuestión de minutos. Al parecer no estaban interesados en nosotros, no se acercaron demasiado. — Con un gesto pensativo, agregó. — Parecían rastreadores, pero buscaban algo o alguien en particular. Es todo muy extraño, no suelen actuar de esa manera.

— También nos atacaron. —Ben no pudo evitar cierta inquietud. Los acontecimientos seguramente estaban relacionados pero le faltaba información. — El _Halcón_ fue dañado, aunque no de gravedad. No le vendrían mal algunas reparaciones.

— Yo puedo hacerlo. — Rey decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio y sin intervenir. Los dos hombres se volvieron a mirarla.

— No es necesario. — Ben la detuvo con algo de brusquedad y ella estuvo a punto de protestar pero él suavizó un poco el tono. — Tienes que descansar, así podrás ayudarme y yo a ti.

— ¡Estoy bien! — Rey no podía definir si se sentía ofendida por su rudeza o halagada por su preocupación.

— ¡Claro que no lo estás! — Ben la tomó con cuidado del codo y la llevó un poco aparte. — Apenas has dormido, sin contar las horas en las que perdiste el conocimiento, no has comido nada más que un miserable desayuno y a juzgar por cómo estás sudando, creo que tienes fiebre.

— ¡No tengo fiebre! — Rey se sentía complacida por la atención que él le dedicaba pero su salud no era prioridad en ese momento. Acercándose un poco a su oído para que Poe no la oyera, confesó: — Sólo quiero un poco de privacidad para quitarme esto, me muero de calor y al parecer es bastante inadecuado.

Ben se conmovió un poco ante el gesto íntimo y la cercanía de Rey. No comprendía por qué tanto alboroto con la dichosa prenda de la que no se había separado ni un instante. « _Tal vez no trae nada debajo_.»

Poe se aclaró la garganta. Se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande con la escena y la expresión afligida de su amigo. Claramente ocurría algo entre esos dos. Pero solamente para molestar a Ben ofreció su propio cuarto para que Rey se pusiera cómoda.

— No. — Ben recuperó el control inmediatamente y lanzó una mirada incendiaria a Poe.

Tomando a Rey del brazo, la condujo por la base hacia un pasillo desierto.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta. Ben entró primero para asegurarse de que estuviera vacía y en orden. Rey lo siguió, intrigada.

— Aquí estarás bien. Solía ser mi cuarto pero no vengo aquí hace mucho tiempo.

La habitación era pequeña pero confortable. La litera estaba debajo de una ventana y también había un estante con muchos libros. En el escritorio, unos artefactos que Rey no conocía pero Ben se encargó de enseñarle.

— Un set de caligrafía, para escribir. — Se encogió de hombros. — Un viejo hábito.

— ¡Es increíble! —Rey se acercó a los estantes y pasó suavemente los dedos por los libros. — Nunca había visto tantos. ¿Dónde los has conseguido?

— Aquí y allá. Estos son sólo algunos, pero significan mucho para mí.— Ben se distrajo con el gesto inocente de los dedos de Rey, era bastante consciente del magnetismo de la muchacha y cada segundo que pasaba le costaba estar cerca de ella sin desear tocarla.

En su corazón Rey sentía calidez y pena. Cada objeto de esa habitación hablaba de Ben Solo, de su personalidad, de sus gustos. Gracias a Leia sabía algunas cosas de su infancia, antes de partir a su entrenamiento con Luke, pero ignoraba todo lo demás. El sentimiento de estar tan cerca de él pero no poder alcanzarlo aún le provocó un estremecimiento y se rodeó con sus brazos.

Ben interpretó el gesto de manera diferente y asumió que Rey no se pondría cómoda hasta que él no se fuera, así que se retiró para darle privacidad.

Rey se sentó en la cama apenas se cerró la puerta y dio un profundo suspiro. Al quedarse sola, sus defensas la abandonaron y comenzó a relajarse. Antes de recostarse, se quitó despacio la túnica y con delicadeza la dejó en una silla que había cerca.

Segundos después, dormía como no lo había hecho en meses.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ben consideró la posibilidad de abrirse a la Fuerza de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho el día anterior, cuando Rey le pidió que entrara en su mente para corroborar su historia.

No entendía por qué en su cabeza aparecían los recuerdos de _otro,_ la persona que Rey buscaba, _Kylo Ren_. Un dolor lejano y desconocido avanzaba dentro de él, escapando a su comprensión, como si se tratara de un espacio en blanco al que no podía acceder, como si se hubiera borrado de sus recuerdos y de su mente.

_« ¿Qué relación tendría con él? ¿Por qué Rey se interesaba en un monstruo como aquél?»_

Podía recordar cada momento de su vida con detalle, no se privó de las partes dolorosas que eran muchas. No había sido fácil, pero hasta donde sabía, él siempre fue _Ben Solo._ Como el hijo de la Senadora Leia Organa y el General Han Solo, además del sobrino del Jedi Luke Skywalker. El legado de su familia pesaba sobre él, recordándole cada día las expectativas que todos tenían.

Por un lado su madre vería en él a la persona destinada a seguir sus pasos y los de su abuela Padme Amidala antes que ella, formándose como líder carismático e influyente que pudiera guiar a todo el mundo bajo los ideales de la Nueva República y la Democracia. La relación con Leia era un poco más cercana pero los problemas de la Galaxia eran prioridad en su agenda.

De su padre no sabía que pensar. Han Solo tenía sus propios problemas y Ben no estaba seguro de que esperara algo de él. De niño lo admiraba, quería ser piloto. Y de alguna manera, lo consiguió. Alguna vez se le cruzó por la mente que su padre le temía. A medida que fue creciendo y demostrando algunas habilidades fuera de lo común con la Fuerza, la distancia entre ellos se había hecho mayor.

Fue entonces cuando, por accidente, se enteró de que era el nieto de Darth Vader. Era el secreto mejor guardado en su familia y más tarde descubrió que Leia se lo habría dicho cuando fuera mayor porque temía el efecto que le iba a causar la verdad.

_Ese pequeño detalle lo cambiaba todo._

Leia y Han lo habían enviado a entrenar con Luke a los diez años para que aprendiera a manejar su poder y se convirtiera en Jedi como su tío. Ben aceptó porque así podría acceder a una vasta cantidad de información y textos antiguos, pero en el fondo sabía que querían deshacerse de él. Al enviarlo por esa senda, ignoraron sus verdaderos deseos. Y por un breve período de tiempo acompaño a Luke en sus viajes y descubrió los lineamientos principales de la Fuerza.

En su cabeza siempre sentía voces oscuras, pero mientras estuvo con Luke las escuchó cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Le hablaban sobre su parentesco con Vader y lo poderoso que podría ser en el lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Snoke. _Otro más que esperaba algo de él._

Su tío Luke también había depositado esperanzas en él, pero percibió la oscuridad que avanzaba en su corazón desde los primeros tiempos. Asustado, sentía que algo iba mal en Ben e intercedió ante sus padres para que interrumpieran el entrenamiento. Prometió que encontraría la manera de ayudarle y le enseñó a cerrarse a la Fuerza, fortaleciendo su mente, para que otros no se beneficiaran con su poder para el mal. De esta manera, evitaba lo peor pero lo dejaba de nuevo a su suerte.

Luego de eso, Ben pasó varios años con su “tío” Lando Calrissian donde aprendió a volar y demostró cualidades para ser un gran piloto. En esos años se sintió _un poco feliz._ Más tarde se unió a la Resistencia bajo el mando de su madre pero nunca lo había tomado con demasiado rigor. Muchas veces desobedecía las órdenes y pasaba largas temporadas alejado. Pese a todo, su contribución era invaluable.

Hasta que algún tiempo después, Han desapareció junto con el _Halcón Milenario._ Se sospechaba que la incipiente Primera Orden lo había capturado, pero Ben estaba seguro de que la verdad era bastante más dolorosa y que los había abandonado a él y a su madre.

De sus últimas comunicaciones supo que se encontraba en las Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Interior de la galaxia, precisamente en Jakku, donde rescató a una niña sensible a la Fuerza que luego llevaría a entrenar con Luke.

Más tarde esa niña que Ben no llegó a conocer, se convertiría en aprendiz de Snoke y miembro de la Primera Orden. Todo seguía su inexorable curso: lo que Luke había podido evitar con Ben, no consiguió hacerlo con _Kira Ren_. Ben se esforzó por recordar algo más, el nombre de la niña o su aspecto, pero fue en vano.

Como resultado, la Fuerza era la causa de la separación de su familia y su propio fantasma personal. Todos los días lidiaba con su presencia e intentaba no recurrir a ella por miedo a su lado Oscuro, irremediable.

_Hasta esa mañana._

Rey apareció junto con el _Halcón_ , rodeada de misterio, en un momento que no podía ser más oportuno, justo cuando Ben estaba por perder la esperanza. La intrigante muchacha tenía algo que lo atraía como un imán, era poderosa y valiente, y se sentía a gusto con ella.

_Como si ella supiera lo que pasaba por su mente, como si realmente lo conociera._

La persona que ella buscaba era muy valiosa como para arrastrarle a esa incierta y peligrosa aventura.

La cabeza le dolía bastante y se dio cuenta de que varias horas habían pasado desde que dejó a Rey en su habitación. Sus pensamientos le hicieron perder la noción del tiempo.

_Necesitaba verla de nuevo, saber que ella estaba bien._

La encontró todavía profundamente dormida y no pudo evitar sonreír. El rostro de Rey, suavizado por el descanso, le pareció a Ben lo más hermoso. Observo cómo las largas pestañas de la chica se movían apenas y su nariz respingona se fruncía a veces al ritmo de la pausada y profunda respiración. Sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña mueca que a él le pareció adorable y le hizo preguntarse cómo sería besarlos.

_« Pero si ya lo había hecho. ¿O no?»_

Rey se movió un poco y ladeando la cabeza, comenzó a roncar sonoramente.

Ben no pudo contener una carcajada de sorpresa. Ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo y sólo hacía un día que la conocía. _¿Qué otras cosas le esperaban?_

Tratando de no despertarla, se escapó de la habitación tapándose la boca con la mano y se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, del lado de afuera. Allí dio rienda suelta a su risa haciendo saltar lágrimas en sus ojos.

_« No hay dudas, me estoy volviendo completamente loco.»_

Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control. Ni tan feliz.

Una puerta se abrió cerca de allí y el sonido de varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo invadió la estancia. Una de las personas se detuvo un instante al ver a Ben y se separó del grupo, disculpándose.

Leia Organa se detuvo a unos pasos de su hijo y ambos se miraron largo rato en incómodo silencio. Luego ella comenzó a sonreír y avanzó unos metros para abrazarlo tiernamente. Ben se sentía un poco desconcertado por el gran recibimiento y por un instante no supo qué hacer. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír también y corresponder el abrazo de su madre.

* * *

Rey se despertó instantes después de que Ben abandonara la habitación, con una cálida sensación en su corazón. « _Él estuvo aquí.»_

Se lavó la cara con agua, tratando de componer su aspecto en el espejo. Se miró satisfecha, el descanso había obrado de maravillas. El resto de su vestuario dejaba mucho que desear, pero al menos se sentía más ella misma.

Cuando abrió la puerta, presenció la reunión de madre e hijo y quedó paralizada ante la visión.

Volver a ver a su Maestra le trajo calma y esperanza, como siempre. Recordó con tristeza cómo le hubiera gustado ver eso mucho tiempo antes, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes. La Fuerza estaba convirtiendo en realidad sus deseos, le estaba regalando una segunda oportunidad para conocer aquello que creyó que no le correspondía.

Aunque no la iba a desaprovechar.

Leia se fijó en Rey, asomada por la puerta entreabierta, y le pidió a Ben que se la presentara. Él se separó de su abrazo y ofreció una sonrisa a la chica.

— Ella es Rey. Trajo de regreso al _Halcón._ Está ayudándome a encontrarlo a _él_ también.

Leia tomó suavemente las manos de Rey y las apretó con afecto antes de soltarlas.

— Qué bueno que estés aquí, Rey. Eres bienvenida.

— Gracias. Es un honor conocerla. — Por un instante se le cruzó por la mente que su presencia allí podría resultarle sospechosa. Pero si era así, Leia no lo demostró. Parecía que depositaba toda su confianza en su hijo. Tampoco se le escapó el detalle de que él no estaba contado todo. _¿Acaso intentaba protegerla?_

Alguien llamó discretamente a la General, quien se marchó dejándolos solos.

Algo había cambiado en Ben, Rey podía notarlo. Tal vez finalmente todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Ben se veía más relajado a pesar de no haber dormido y Rey percibió cierta apertura de él hacia la Fuerza.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no notaba que la alegría de Ben se había transformado en una amplia sonrisa y ahora la estaba mirando directamente mientras reía a carcajadas.

_« Qué hermoso es verlo sonreír.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo costó un poco ya que tuve que investigar en libros y novelas para hacerlo. Es asombrosa la cantidad de información que existe!  
> Nuestros protagonistas se van acercando de a poco y se sienten atraídos. Ben está aceptando el curso de las cosas y Rey también. ¡Prometo más acción en el próximo!


	5. Ella es mi pecado

_Take heed, dear heart_

_Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you_

_Dressed as one_

_A wolf will betray a lamb_

_…_

_Ten cuidado, querido corazón._

_Una vez separados, no puede tocarme ni a mí ni a ti._

_Vestido como uno_

_Un lobo traicionará a un cordero_

_**…** _

_**Nightwish – She is my sin – Wishmaster** _

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rey se ocupó de las reparaciones del _Halcón Milenario._ Finalmente había logrado convencer Ben de que podía hacerlo y él solamente puso la condición de que permitiera un poco de ayuda. Así fue como Rey recibió con gran alegría a Rose Tico, la persona recomendada para la tarea por su gran eficiencia y discreción.

Ben además sospechaba que a Rey le vendría bien hablar con alguien más que con él, para variar.

A Rey la idea le pareció grandiosa. Extrañaba a Rose y le alegraría pasar tiempo con ella, aunque su amiga no la reconociera, o no la recordara.

Después de presentarse, ambas trabajaron en silencio un rato concentradas en sus tareas. Rose revisaba la consola principal de la cabina mientras rey controlaba los tableros laterales, de espaldas a la entrada.

Pero Rose, como todos en la base, estaba intrigada por la súbita aparición de Rey y se moría de ganas por conversar con ella. Naturalmente, rompió el incómodo silencio con su espontaneidad.

— Creo que es genial que estés aquí, digo, eres una Jedi, ¿verdad?

Rey detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y giró para mirar a Rose con una ceja levantada. « _Qué rápido corren las noticias aquí.»_

— En realidad no lo soy, no en el sentido convencional. — « _Y la verdad es que tampoco sé si quiero serlo»_ agregó para sí misma _._ La perspectiva de fundar una nueva orden le parecía tan lejana como improbable. No estaba segura de nada, sólo quería llegar al final de esta nueva aventura sin mayores incidentes y –si era posible- recuperar a Ben en el camino.

— ¿Te refieres a que no traes tu sable láser?

— No exactamente… — Rey no sabía qué tanto contarle a Rose, teniendo en cuenta las precauciones de Ben para protegerla. — Estoy en etapa de aprendizaje. —Se encogió de hombros.

— Oh. — Rose abrió mucho los ojos. — ¿Entonces están entrenando juntos, tú y Ben Solo? Me lo imaginaba.

— No, Rose. — Rey comenzó a reír. « _No es mala idea»._ Aunque ese pensamiento le produjo un poco de tristeza por lo que implicaba. — No creo que Ben esté interesado en convertirse en Jedi.

— ¡Pero su tío es Luke Skywalker! Seguro no le faltarán oportunidades. — Rose suspiró.

Rey no sabía qué contestar. Ignoraba las razones de Ben para abandonar la senda Jedi, pero estaba segura de que él tenía otros deseos. Le había mencionado que quería ser piloto y en esta realidad, lo era. Pero poco sabía de su pasado.

— Ser un jedi no es tan atractivo como parece. — Sin saber por qué, Rey reflexionó en voz alta. Pero desvió el tema al instante. — Tal vez Ben tenía otros planes.

— Entiendo.

Rose volvió a sus tareas un poco avergonzada, temiendo haber hablado demasiado.

Pero no le duró mucho.

— Sabes, hay rumores aquí… quizás no debería decirlo, pero me caes bien Rey.

Rey, intrigada, alentó a Rose a seguir hablando con un gesto de asentimiento y las cejas levantadas.

— Cuando ustedes llegaron juntos aquí ayer, muchos de nosotros sentimos algo… especial. Algo bueno. — Se apresuró a agregar. — Esperanza. Poder ganar esta guerra, acabar con todo.

— Rose, yo no… — Las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta sin poder salir.

Rey quería decirle que ella no tenía nada que ver con esa lucha, ya no. Quería decirle que pronto volvería a su mundo y que no deseaba modificar las cosas más de lo que ya había hecho. 

— Rey. —la joven se acercó y le tomó las manos. — Yo creo que estás aquí por una razón, y sea cual sea, estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

Rey no pudo evitar emocionarse y sentir calidez en su corazón. Extrañaba tanto a sus amigos, le dolía haberlos dejado en por el egoísta deseo de no sentirse sola. Pero no podía volver atrás. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era ayudar a Rose y a los suyos.

Lo haría, aunque tuviera que luchar esa batalla otra vez. Valía la pena por salvar a los que amaba. Y eso incluía a Ben.

— Gracias, Rose. — le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y una promesa. — ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!

— ¡Lo sé! — el rostro de Rose se iluminó. — ¡El momento es perfecto! Kira Ren ha desaparecido y la Primera Orden está debilitada. Creemos que tienen problemas internos graves.

Los secretos de Estado no eran un misterio para la joven mecánica.

— ¿ _Kira Ren_? — Rey no sabía de quién le estaba hablando.

— ¿No lo sabías? Nos ha llegado información de buena fuente acerca de su escape, pero nadie sabe dónde con certeza dónde está. — Al ver que Rey seguía sin comprender, Rose continuó. — Es aprendiz de Snoke, Líder de los caballeros de Ren.

Rey estaba abrumada. « _¿También hay una versión de Ren en esta realidad?_ » Obviamente no se trataba de Ben, pero no podía asegurarlo.

— ¿Cómo es _él_?

— ¿ _Él_? —Rose soltó una pequeña carcajada — Más bien es _ella._ Nadie sabe cómo es, sólo que su poder es superior, invencible.

— ¡Oh! —Rey tenía mucho en qué pensar. ¿Y si en ese mundo Ben tenía un par en la oscuridad, su propia díada? ¿Y si su otra mitad era esta tal Kira Ren? _“La oscuridad se alza, y la luz la enfrenta.”_ Las palabras de Snoke en la sala del trono del _Supremacy_ volvieron a su mente en ese instante.

— No tienes que preocuparte. —Rose le alentó. — Ustedes, juntos… siento que podrían vencer cualquier obstáculo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fue el turno de Rose de encogerse de hombros.

— No lo sé. Ben y tú, algo ocurre entre ustedes, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

Rey se sonrojó un poco ante lo que su amiga insinuaba.

— No lo creo, es bastante complicado. — Rey giró para concentrarse en el tablero. Su corazón latía desbocado y le costaba controlar sus emociones. — Admito que me gusta Ben, bueno, él es atractivo y gentil… —Se detuvo abruptamente ante el cambio de expresión que vio en Rose: había pasado del gozo al pánico mientras miraba algo por encima de su hombro.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta, era tarde. Ben estaba detrás de Rey y probablemente habría escuchado gran parte de la conversación entre las amigas.

Rey, absolutamente roja, quiso ser capaz de evaporarse en ese mismo instante.

Saludando con un gesto de la cabeza a Rose y esquivando a propósito a Rey, Ben hizo su entrada como si no hubiera oído nada.

 _Pero sí que lo había hecho._ Y una parte perversa suya disfrutaba a lo grande con el aprieto en el que Rey se había metido.

_« ¿Así que atractivo y gentil?»_

— ¿Crees que estará lista para mañana? — Se refería al _Halcón_ , por supuesto.

— ¡Sí, ya casi terminamos aquí! Sólo queda revisar el lugar donde le dispararon. — Rose se apresuró a contestar. — ¡Inmediatamente voy a revisarlo! — Dirigió una mirada penosa a Rey que parecía pedirle disculpas. Luego se despidió de ellos y prácticamente salió corriendo.

— ¡Perfecto! — Ben se dirigió a Rey, que seguía muda y concentrada en la consola. — Tenemos que hablar.

Rey respiró hondo y recuperó un poco de valor mientras giraba para enfrentar a Ben.

De repente se sintió vulnerable, expuesta. Él parecía ocupar toda la cabina con su presencia. No es que no lo hubiera notado antes, pero las cosas cambiaban rápidamente entre ellos. Estaba atada a él, de una manera nada desagradable y eso le producía miedo.

Pero no tenía miedo de él, _sino de ella misma._

Ben extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el panel, casi aprisionando a Rey en el rincón de la cabina. Estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su aroma y ver el brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Pero él sólo tomó uno de los cables a un lado de la cabeza de Rey y lo examinó con cuidado. — Esto es lo que hace que falle el hiperpropulsor.— Y luego se alejó despacio, sin prestarle atención.

Rey se dio cuenta de que Ben se divertía a sus expensas y le ofreció una mirada indignada y ruborizada. Él parecía dispuesto a ignorarla.

_«Bien, haré lo mismo.»_

— ¿De qué querías hablar? — Rey preguntó en el tono más frío que pudo, considerando que aún estaba sonrojada y le costaba respirar.

— Al parecer se ha extendido por la base el rumor de que la extraña muchacha que llegó aquí resultó ser una _atractiva_ Jedi y mi madre quiere enviarnos juntos por la pista para encontrar a Luke.

A ella no se le escapó el detalle, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Ben la estaba provocando y lo disfrutaba en grande.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la búsqueda de Han?

— Puedo postergarla. — Ben la miró a los ojos pero la diversión había abandonado sus ojos, tiñéndolos con tristeza. — Creí que la noticia iba a gustarte. Pasar más tiempo con alguien tan _gentil…_ —Inmediatamente recuperó el tono jovial.

Ambos rompieron a reír. El nerviosismo acumulado de Rey se hizo pedazos y entendió que no servía su estrategia. Estaban a mano, entonces. Se miraron intensamente unos segundos, sin necesidad de aclarar nada. Simplemente estaban felices de estar juntos y por el momento sólo bastaba con eso.

— Y hay algo más que quisiera decirte — Ben adoptó un tono serio. — He decidido abrirme a la Fuerza de nuevo. Creo que todo saldrá bien con tu ayuda. — Hizo una pausa y agregó en voz baja. — Confío en ti, Rey.

Eso era todo lo que ella deseaba escuchar. Sin embargo no estaba del todo feliz. Algo le molestaba, una alarma en su cabeza, una advertencia.

— Ben. — Rey lo miró con preocupación. — Si emprendes ese camino, tal vez haya cosas que te disgusten, cosas que no quieras aceptar. — Tomó aire y siguió. — Cosas dolorosas.

— No me importa. — Ben se mostraba resuelto. — Estoy cansado de tener miedo, estoy harto de temerme a mí mismo. Ya no quiero tener que correr más rápido que la oscuridad para que no me alcance. Quiero aprender a dominarla… Y creo que el hecho de que tú estés aquí es una señal.

Rey entendía. _Ella lo sentía también_ y estaba conmovida. Feliz por merecer la confianza de Ben, también se sentía extraña y confundida. En ese punto ya no estaba segura de que su vida anterior hubiera ocurrido realmente.

« _Tal vez fueron los recuerdos de otra y esta es mi realidad ahora.»_ Su mente era un manojo de cables en cortocircuito.

Esa fantasía que estaba viviendo se sentía como un _sueño_ , un hermoso y _eterno sueño_ , que no podría durar para siempre. Era una sensación molesta, sentirse _fuera de lugar_. Algo le zumbaba en los oídos, recordándole que su _nueva vida_ no era permanente y podría serle arrebatada en cualquier momento si la Fuerza así lo decidía.

Ella conocía _demasiado bien_ la oscuridad de la que Ben hablaba. Sabía a qué se enfrentaba él. Era su pasado, Kylo Ren. Era la razón por la que los recuerdos invadían la mente de Ben cuando ella estaba cerca.

 _¿Y quién era ella para obligarlo a recordar sus pecados anteriores?_ Si Ben tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz allí, ignorando el pasado. _¿Por qué ella tenía que llegar y cambiarlo todo? ¿Era justo para él?_

Porque de eso estaba segura. El hombre parado frente a ella _era el_ _Ben que ella conocía._ Quiso creerlo desde que lo vio por primera vez el día anterior, aunque ahora lo veía claramente. No podía explicar cómo, pero así era.

Ben le ofrecía su mano de nuevo. _¿Por qué no aceptarla? ¿Acaso no había querido eso la primera vez?_

Rey tenía sus propios demonios también. Nunca terminó de aceptar que la oscuridad también residía en su alma, como en la de todos. Intentaba mantener el equilibrio, el balance, seguir adelante con su vida como si no le hubieran arrancado la mitad de su alma. Se engañaba a sí misma en silencio, creyendo que su función era estar presente para todos menos para ella misma.

 _¿Podía ella quedarse allí sabiendo que omitía la verdad? ¿Podía ella ser feliz así? ¿Qué pasaría si Ben descubriera todo?_ Seguramente la odiaría.

Ben observó con paciencia las emociones que desfilaban por los ojos de la joven.

 _« Quizás dije demasiado. Quizás ella no quiere lo mismo que yo. Quizás no quiere ayudarme, o no puede_.»

Acortando la distancia entre ellos, Ben tomó sus manos. De nuevo lo sacudió una visión. Esta vez más aguda que las anteriores.

> _Una amplia sala roja y negra. Fuego y caos. Los restos de un combate a muerte. Rey estaba de pie frente a él, a pocos metros de distancia._
> 
> _“—Es hora de dejar que las cosas viejas mueran. Rey, quiero que te unas a mí. Snoke, Skywalker, los Sith, los Jedi, los rebeldes. Deja que todo muera. Podemos gobernar juntos y traer un nuevo orden a la galaxia.”_
> 
> _“— No hagas esto, Ben. Por favor, no vayas por ese camino.”_
> 
> _“— ¡Estás aferrándote. Déjalo ir!”_

Ben soltó su mano como si le quemara y se alejó. De nuevo esos recuerdos que no podía entender. ¿Qué intentaban decirle?  _¿Podría verlos ella también?_ Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de él. Estaba cerca de averiguarlo, una verdad terrible pero necesaria.

_La oscuridad que lo perseguía ahora ya lo había alcanzado en el pasado._ ¿Y por qué ella lo había rechazado? ¿O era una forma de decirle que no quería tener nada que ver con él?

— Creo que necesitas estar sola. —De repente Ben se sentía asfixiado, tenía que salir de allí.

— Ben. — Rey lo llamó antes de que abandonara la cabina. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas — Sí quería tomar tu mano. Pero no era el momento adecuado.

— ¿Lo es ahora?

Pero no esperó respuesta, solamente sonrió tristemente y se alejó.

* * *

Era de noche cuando aterrizaron en Takodana. El contacto señalado por la Resistencia, que poseía la pista para hallar a Luke, había establecido como punto de encuentro el castillo de Maz Kanata. La zona neutral les ofrecía a todos cierto grado de seguridad, ya que en los dominios de Maz sólo hay una regla:

_“Todo el mundo es bienvenido (Peleas Prohibidas)”_

Pero fuera del castillo, era otra historia.

Rey y Ben bajaron estacionaron el _Halcón_ en una zona poco visible pero cercana, por si la situación se ponía difícil y tenían que huir. El viaje desde la base transcurrió en silencio, cada uno pensaba en sus asuntos y habían perdido un poco de la camaradería anterior.

Rey se lamentaba profundamente, pero no podía hacer mucho. Seguía en conflicto consigo misma porque no deseaba hacerle daño a Ben. Sin embargo, no se había negado a cumplir la misión por su promesa a Rose. No saldría nada bueno evitando a Ben, pero tenía que esperar un poco más para que las cosas entre ellos se esclarecieran.

Él por su lado, no podía comprender del todo la situación, pero no tenía motivos para estar enojado. La actitud de Rey era lógica, _ella tenía miedo._ Él podía sentir eso, pero miedo _¿De quién?_ Decidió que lo mejor era seguir adelante con la misión hasta que ella volviera a sentirse dispuesta a hablar. Ben realmente quería hacer las cosas bien, Rey le importaba _mucho_.

— Antes de olvidarlo… — Ben alcanzó a Rey mientras se dirigían al castillo y le devolvió su sable láser. — Toma, Rey. Presiento que podrías necesitarlo.

_« Al menos podía considerarlo una ofrenda de paz.»_

— Gracias, Ben.

Aún en la oscuridad, él pudo ver su sonrisa. Luego ajustó un bláster SE-14r en su cinturón. _El regalo de Lando._

— ¿No me acompañarás en un duelo de sables? — Ella señaló el arma que él llevaba del otro lado de su cinturón.

— Esto es una reliquia. Pero sirve para confundir, a veces. — Ben se encogió de hombros. — Me gusta tener opciones.

La tensión se había disipado un poco. Interiormente, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Rey se detuvo un momento para observar el paisaje nocturno. El reflejo de la luna sobre el lago creaba formas misteriosas, hipnóticas. El cielo, como una gran bóveda oscura, no se distinguía de la tierra. El bosque profundo y misterioso estaba a sus espaldas.

La última vez de Rey en Takodana, fue el primer encuentro con Ben. _Con Kylo_ , en realidad. Allí empezó verdaderamente su viaje. No podía imaginar en ese entonces que el terrorífico personaje enmascarado iba a ser tan importante en su vida.

Pero todo eso parecía ahora muy lejano. Aquí estaba ahora, en el mismo lugar, en un escenario totalmente opuesto. _Casi tan aterrorizada como entonces._

* * *

La sala estaba repleta de todo tipo de personajes: humanos, droides y otras razas alienígenas comían y tomaban despreocupadamente. Si la Primera Orden los estaba buscando, Ben y Rey debían moverse rápido. El ataque de los cazas TIE no había sido casualidad, Ben sospechaba que la aparición de Rey tenía algo que ver al respecto.

Pero no había rastros de su contacto por ninguna parte.

« Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.» Ben instó a Rey a ocultar el arma Jedi y cubrió también la suya. Pero al darse vuelta, ella había desaparecido.

Ansioso, recorrió la estancia con la mirada, pero fue en vano. _¿Dónde se ha metido?_

* * *

_“Tú, me llevarás ante él. ¿Dónde estás?”_

El sonido en su cabeza confundía sus sentidos. Era la voz de una mujer, distorsionada, irreconocible. Rey avanzó ciegamente, como poseída por ella.

_“Ven a mí. Soy la respuesta a tus preguntas.”_

Sus pasos le hicieron salir del castillo sin que Ben lo notara y la dirigieron hacia el bosque. Rey no podía controlar su cuerpo. Sentía un impulso oscuro que la arrastraba hacia la voz. De repente volvió en sí, pero no reconocía el lugar. La luz de la luna apenas se filtraba entre los frondosos árboles y no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Un doble resplandor captó su atención. El rostro afilado reflejaba los tonos rojos como la sangre y el sonido del sable láser colmó el silencio del bosque de horror. El resto de la silueta apenas era perceptible, pero Rey reconoció a la figura porque la había visto antes, en Kef Bir.

— Has venido, carroñera.

Kira Ren hizo su aparición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo era un poco más largo pero decidí dividirlo, para no cansar tanto al lector.  
> ¡En el próximo hay algunas sorpresas!
> 
> Como siempre, ¡Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y me ayudan muchísimo! Tengo una idea de cómo va a seguir esta historia, pero siempre aparece algo para cambiar el curso y volverme un poco loca. Más allá de eso, lo estoy disfrutando mucho.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Estos días son difíciles para todo el mundo, conservar la calma y mantener pensamientos positivos es lo principal. ¡Escribir también ayuda!


	6. Scaretale

_The pendulum still sways for you_

_Such are the darks here to show you, child in a corner,_

_fallen mirrors, all kingdom in cinders._

_…_

_El péndulo todavía se balancea para ti_

_Tales son los oscuros aquí para mostrarte, niño en un rincón,_

_espejos caídos, todo el reino en cenizas._

_…_

**_Nightwish – Scaretale – Imaginaerum_ **

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y Ben estaba cada vez más nervioso porque el contacto con la pista no aparecía y Rey parecía haberse evaporado. La ansiedad de ser atrapados por el enemigo crecía cada segundo y por un momento se arrepintió de aceptar la misión. Con un gruñido de frustración salió del castillo de Maz Kanata, dispuesto a encontrar a Rey. Temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado. 

Concentrándose, intentó ubicar su firma mediante la Fuerza pero por un largo rato no sintió _absolutamente nada._ Un miedo antiguo se anidó en su interior, sin que pudiera evitarlo y sin que pudiera entenderlo, como cada vez que algo le pasaba a Rey.

_Pero ahora estaban conectados._

Unos largos y angustiantes minutos después logró captar la presencia de Rey y pudo visualizar el lugar en el que se hallaba. Estaba muy cerca de allí, en el bosque, pero no estaba sola.

Ben sintió otra presencia en su mente _, algo o alguien intentaba lastimarla._

* * *

Rey se repuso rápidamente de la impresión encendiendo su sable láser. Agradeció mentalmente a Ben por habérselo devuelto antes. El resplandor blanco-amarillo causó una sonrisa burlona en Kira Ren, quien asumió su propia postura defensiva desplegando su doble báculo rojo.

— ¿En serio, una hoja amarilla? Eres demasiado pretensiosa. Creo que el rojo nos quedaría mejor.

La joven ignoró el comentario y se concentró en su rival. Conocía sus movimientos porque ya se habían enfrentado en la bóveda de los restos de la Estrella de la Muerte en Kef Bir.

Kira Ren era el opuesto exacto de Rey. La siniestra mujer no llevaba máscara y a pesar de la oscuridad del bosque podía ver la maldad en el brillo amarillento de sus ojos. El rostro pálido contrastaba con su túnica negra que parecía fundirse con el entorno, dándole una apariencia espectral. Pero a diferencia de la otra vez, se dio cuenta de que estaba en presencia de una persona de carne y hueso. Kira Ren no solo era una muestra de aquello en lo que Rey podía llegar a convertirse si sucumbía al Lado Oscuro, sino que en este mundo ella era _real_.

— Has elegido un camino, pero no has probado todas las ventajas que puede ofrecerte la Oscuridad. — Kira Ren habló con arrogancia y observó a Rey de pies a cabeza, levantando una ceja despectivamente.

— No hay nada allí que me pueda tentar. _Gracias._ —Rey alzó el mentón y se mantuvo alerta. Su oponente intentaba confundirla, así había logrado arrastrarla al claro del bosque en primer lugar. Pero no se dejaría intimidar.

Ambas comenzaron a girar en busca del punto débil de la otra, pero por unos tensos segundos ninguna de las dos inició el ataque. Kira parecía más interesada en atacarla con palabras hirientes que con espadas.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás segura de que no lo quieres? — Kira se detuvo abruptamente y sus ojos se tiñeron del resplandor sangriento del sable. — Hay oscuridad en tu corazón, Rey. Acéptala ahora y podrás tenerlo de vuelta a _él._

Rey no quería demostrar interés. Sabía que Kira podría aprovecharse de su confusión para obtener de ella lo que quisiera. Pero algo en sus palabras le intrigaba.

« _¿Qué sabría ella?»_

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Lo mismo que tú. _Volver a casa_. 

Todo el peso de los días previos cayó sobre sus hombros con fuerza, recordándole que ya había sentido antes la misma ira cuando descubrió la trágica suerte de sus padres. Comprendió que la injusticia de perder a Ben tan pronto le había inspirado una emoción similar y cargaba con ese desde Exegol.

Con angustia pensó en su situación actual y las alarmas en su mente se dispararon. _¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué intentaba demostrarle la Fuerza?_ Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver al mundo que conocía, no se sentía a la altura de las circunstancias y la poca seguridad que había logrado reunir se escapaba con cada palabra de Kira. 

— Tienes muchas preguntas, Jedi. — Kira seguía atormentándola. — Puedo responderte algunas, pero déjame advertirte que no van a gustarte.

La furia se apoderaba de Rey sin que pusiera evitarlo. Pensó con dolor que esa era una batalla consigo misma que ya había intentado ganar en el pasado y siempre volvía. Nunca podría deshacerse de esos sentimientos oscuros, pero podría aprender a dominarlos.

 _«Justo como Ben dijo.»_

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Que aceptes que este es tu lugar y puedes quedarte para siempre si así lo deseas, junto a _él._

 _« Para siempre.»_ Como en un sueño. No era real sino un engaño, una mentira. Rey no podía aceptar eso. « _Aunque podía ser feliz, al fin. Nunca más estaría sola y tendría a Ben. ¿Acaso no lo merezco? ¿Pero a qué costo?»_ Kira intentaba manipularle de alguna manera, tensando lo hilos más profundos de su mente y su corazón, aprovechándose de su mayor debilidad. 

— ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?

Kira lanzó una carcajada malvada.

— Siempre estaré contigo y _seré libre_.

En las ruinas de la Estrella de la Muerte, el impacto de ver su propia versión espejada y oscura tomó desprevenida a Rey. Claro que se trataba _justamente de eso, un reflejo,_ una ilusión. El producto de su visión en el trono de Palpatine, _la emperatriz Oscura_. Pero no estaba segura ahora de qué tan etérea era la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Dudas de mí? Te preguntas si soy real. — Kira Ren hizo un movimiento rápido y preciso de sus manos con el arma. — Tanto como tú lo eres, Rey ¡Ahora lo sabrás!— y luego se abalanzó sobre ella, mostrando sus dientes afilados.

Rey resistió la embestida y los sables echaron chispas anaranjadas en el claro del bosque. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre los árboles pero caía de lleno sobre ellas, fundiéndose con la luz de las armas, mientras el resto permanecía en tinieblas, como si los límites se hubieran borrado. La fuerza del impacto hizo temblar a Rey.« _Parece ser bastante real.»_

Rey no quería lastimar a Kira, no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Pero no le quedaba otra opción más que defenderse. Ella parecía anticipar sus movimientos y le llevaba ventaja, pero Rey se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un combate a muerte. Kira sólo intentaba demostrarle algo.

— Puedo enseñarte cómo volver.

La propuesta tentó un poco a Rey, pero « _¿Cuál era el sacrificio que Kira pedía a cambio?»_

Después de otro choque de sus sables, se separaron abruptamente y Rey casi pierde el equilibrio, pero lo recobró con la Fuerza. La batalla tenía lugar también en su mente, Kira infectaba sus pensamientos sin cuartel.

_“Abraza tu oscuridad, Rey, y podrás tenerlo de vuelta a él.”_

_“Nunca tengas miedo de quién eres.”_

El recuerdo de las palabras de su Maestra, pero ahora en boca de Kira, hizo que Rey reaccionara de manera violenta. Llena de ira, arremetió contra la malvada mujer y le atacó salvajemente, con un grito feroz brotando de su interior. Eso era justo lo que Kira Ren estaba esperando.

_“Sí. Muéstrame tu furia.”_

* * *

Sólo un pensamiento ocupaba la mente de Ben mientras corría por el bosque. « _Por favor, dime que no es tarde. No me dejes, Rey.»_ Tal vez por los latidos enfurecidos de su corazón o por la energía de la Fuerza que sentía nuevamente fluir a través de él, las imágenes se mezclaban en su cabeza, confundiéndolo y casi cegándolo por momentos.

> _Rey estaba en el suelo, parecía dormida pero sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin vida. Su cuerpo lleno de lastimaduras, inerte, frío. Tiraba de ella hacia su regazo con dificultad, porque él también estaba malherido. Pero la sensación que le producía ver a Rey en ese estado era peor, como una morsa presionando sus entrañas, un doloroso vacío, una sensación de pérdida._

Ben detuvo su marcha repentinamente, le faltaba el aire. ¿Era un recuerdo o un presentimiento? 

_« No hay tiempo que perder.»_

Aún en la oscuridad, pudo detectar la familiaridad del rostro de la mujer encapuchada que luchaba con Rey. El parecido entre ellas era sorprendente, pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos para después. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerle preguntas luego.

Ben nunca había visto a Rey en batalla. Su técnica era asombrosa, sus movimientos exactos y letales, luchaba con ferocidad. No pudo evitar sentir admiración sincera. Pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo, él podía notar que Rey estaba llena de ira, turbada por la furia, desbalanceada. Su presencia se confundía con la de su adversaria.

_« Tal vez ella no necesita mi ayuda, sin embargo…»_

Rey se detuvo un instante al sentir a Ben cerca de allí y giró para asegurarse de que él estaba bien. No quería que la viera en ese estado, _no todavía_. No quería herirlo ni que Kira Ren lo lastimara. Pero pagaría cara su distracción. Kira aprovechó el momento para empujar a Rey y meció ágilmente su sable láser, hiriéndola profundamente en una pierna.

> _Querías demostrarle a mi madre que eras un Jedi, pero has demostrado algo más. No puedes volver a ella ahora. Como yo no puedo..._

El recuerdo de las palabras de Ben en Kef Bir cobró nuevo sentido para ella. Rey dejó escapar un grito ante el dolor lacerante y todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor. 

Ben vio desesperado como Rey perdía la conciencia y Kira se preparaba para dar el golpe final.

_« ¡No, si puedo evitarlo!»_

Interrumpida por el disparo de un bláster, Kira aulló de dolor mientras giraba para encontrarse con la mirada de Ben. La descarga le había dado en un costado y pronto comenzó a sangrar. Llena de furia, levantó una mano hacia él e intentó detenerlo mediante la Fuerza, pero no esperaba que Ben resistiera y menos aún que le devolviera el ataque con los mismos medios. Sorprendida, fue arrojada a varios metros de allí y vio como él tomaba en brazos a Rey y la llevaba rápidamente, lejos de su alcance.

Kira envió un pensamiento envenenado en la mente de Rey, quien la escuchó claramente mientras recobraba el entendimiento. 

“ _No puedes huir de mí, carroñera.”_

* * *

El mundo se sacudía a su alrededor cuando al fin despertó y el dolor de la pierna volvía con toda su intensidad. Rey notó que la llevaban unos fuertes brazos, que no podían ser otros que los de Ben. Abrió los ojos para encontrase con el rostro preocupado de él, su mandíbula tensa y los ojos fijos en el sendero, su respiración agitada porque corría a gran velocidad.

Ben sentía el cuerpo de Rey ligero y frágil en sus manos, a pesar de que conocía qué tan fuerte podía llegar a ser ella. Trató de no hacer contacto con la zona herida para no aumentar su dolor, pero en estas circunstancias no había mucho por hacer. El sonido apagado de un quejido le indicó que ella estaba despierta y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder curarla, pero la prioridad era llegar a un lugar seguro, poner a los dos a salvo dentro del _Halcón._

Rey captó el pensamiento de Ben, sorprendida de la fluidez de su conexión que era intensa entre ellos como nunca antes. Gracias a eso él había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarla de Kira Ren. Se dio cuenta de que él tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle sobre su atacante y a decir verdad, Rey no estaba segura de poder responderle todo. Prometió ser sincera con él en la medida que fuera posible, le debía eso por lo menos.

Cuando llegaron al límite del bosque, Ben se detuvo para comprobar el entorno y depositó con suavidad a Rey en el suelo intentando no lastimarla. Un puñado de Stormtroopers vigilaba la zona y un par de ellos hacía guardia delante del _Halcón._ Debían pensar en algo para distraerlos.

— Ben...

Cuando ella lo llamó, él se volvió para comprobar que estuviera bien y le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio. 

— Creo que puedo caminar por mi cuenta, sólo tengo que arreglar esto. — Rey señaló su herida y acercó una mano para transmitir un poco de energía de la Fuerza. Pero estaba cansada y no cedía el dolor.

— Te ayudaré. Creo que entiendo cómo funciona esto. —Ben colocó una de sus manos sobre la de ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Estaban muy cerca, casi olvidando que los perseguían y que tal vez no sería tan simple escapar.

— Por cierto, Rey. Me gusta tu estilo de combate. —Su cumplido fue sincero y ella no pudo evitar que se le detuviera unos segundos la respiración.

La calidez embriagadora que sintió ayudó a mitigar el dolor físico pero hizo que el anhelo recorriera su cuerpo, causándole otros padecimientos.

— Tuve un buen maestro. —Sólo pudo decir. Rey deseó que él recordara todas las veces que habían peleado juntos y lo bien que se sentía hacerlo.

Ben arrugó el entrecejo como si no llegara a comprender del todo, como si un fugaz recuerdo pasara por delante de sus ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo para aclarar sus dudas.

El sonido de una rama crujiendo les alertó de la presencia de alguien más entre las sombras. Sobresaltados, giraron en dirección al ruido para encontrarse con un stormtrooper que parecía más asustado y desconcertado que ellos. _Los había visto._

Rey percibió cierta sensibilidad a la Fuerza en el sujeto, de alguna manera sabía que él no les haría daño ni delataría su posición. Ben no estaba tan seguro de eso, así que apuntó al soldado con el bláster, a modo de advertencia.

— _FN-2187, Reporte de área._ —Una voz desde el comunicador del soldado sonó en el silencio del bosque y aumentó la tensión entre ellos. Ben colocó un dedo sobre el gatillo.

_« ¿Finn?»_

A través de la máscara, FN-2187 pareció dudar un momento como si se debatiera entre dos opciones y no supiera qué hacer. Cuando presionó el botón del artefacto comunicador, Ben seguía apuntándole pero Rey le obligó a bajar el arma con una de sus manos y la mirada fija en él.

— Todo despejado.

Ben dejó escapar un sordo suspiro de alivio y Rey le obsequió al soldado con una sonrisa de gratitud. FN-2187 respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras los dejaba huir.

 _« Es lo correcto»_ , pensó para sus adentros, sin lamentar el pequeño acto de rebeldía que tendría grandes consecuencias para él.

Con la herida casi cerrada Rey aún caminaba con gran esfuerzo, así que no se opuso cuando Ben pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda y la sujetó para ayudarle. Esta vez fue más consciente de su cercanía que antes y sintió toda la preocupación de él por su bienestar.

Los soldados estaban de espaldas a ellos y bastante distraídos. « _Pan comido»_ pensó Ben y se preparó para atacar con su otra mano en el arma. Pero Rey tenía otros planes que no incluían la violencia.

Se adelantó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ellos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, hizo un gesto con una de sus manos.

— Recibieron órdenes de volver a los cuarteles. Los fugitivos ya fueron apresados. —Rey hizo lo que Ben denominaría una _artimaña Jedi._

_Y funcionaba._

— Los fugitivos fueron apresados, volveremos a los cuarteles. —Repitieron los dos simultáneamente mientras se alejaban trotando y sin sospechar que les habían lavado el cerebro.

— ¿Haces eso muy seguido? —Rey se encogió de hombros y sonrió apenas ante el gesto curioso de Ben. — Recuérdame pedirte que me enseñes el truco, después. —Fue el turno de Ben de sonreír descaradamente. 

En la rampa de entrada a la nave, un disparo interrumpió la huída. Ni Ben ni Rey estaban preparados para lo que sucedió a continuación.

— ¡A un lado! ¡Fuera!

El hombre se acercaba a ellos, corriendo a gran velocidad a pesar de su edad y llevaba un bláster en su mano derecha. Disparaba casi sin mirar hacia atrás, acertando de pura suerte o pura habilidad. Lo seguía un enorme wookie que cada tanto se detenía para rematar a los atacantes y proteger la espalda de su compañero. Han Solo y Chewbacca corrían hacia el _Halcón Milenario,_ perseguidos por una lluvia de disparos, pero no reconocían aún a la pareja que obstaculizaba la entrada.

— ¿¡Papá!?

Cuando Han reconoció a su hijo, frenó de golpe, haciendo tropezar al wookie detrás de él.

— ¿Ben? _¿Qué kriff--? —_ Otro disparo, cerca de sus cabezas, los sacó del aturdimiento. — ¡Rápido! ¡Suban! 

Casi sin querer, Ben y Rey cumplieron al menos una de sus misiones.


	7. El Caminante

_Wayfarer, heartlander_

_What if I only had_

_One more night to live_

_Home is where the way is_

_My road goes on forever_

_One more voyage to go_

_…_

_Caminante, corazón..._

_¿Y si sólo tuviera_

_Una noche más para vivir?_

_El hogar es donde está el camino_

_Mi camino continúa para siempre_

_Un viaje más para ir_

_…_

**_Nightwish - The Wayfarer – Century Child_ **

* * *

La puerta cerrada del _Halcón Milenario_ apenas amortiguaba los impactos de los disparos enemigos. Las explosiones sacudían la nave y sus tripulantes se apresuraron a emprender la retirada. Han Solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Chewbacca, sin necesidad de hablar en voz alta, y el wookie corrió por el pasillo lateral hasta la cabina. Una vez allí, ocupó el asiento de copiloto y encendió los controles de la nave activando el escudo reflector para minimizar el daño de los proyectiles. Su compañero, sin embargo, no lo siguió inmediatamente.

Han se detuvo a medio camino para mirar de nuevo a la extraña pareja que se les había unido. Algo le inquietaba y no entendía qué le causaba el malestar. La adrenalina del escape activó su oxidado instinto paternal.

De por sí ver a Ben en ese lugar y en esa situación era lo último que esperaba experimentar ese día. La impresión que le causó encontrarlo luego de tantos años era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Su hijo había cambiado mucho y se parecía _demasiado_ a él.

Pero era algo en la chica lo que le generaba preocupación. Ella le resultaba familiar, no de una manera alegre sino que le recordaba a alguien que preferiría no haber conocido.

_« La chica del desierto a la que le había fallado.»_

La actitud de Ben hacia ella era serena, él la protegía. Verlos juntos despertaba su ansiedad. _Algo no encajaba._

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Debemos irnos de aquí ahora mismo! —Ben no comprendía por qué su padre titubeaba. De ninguna manera se le cruzó por la cabeza que estuviera esperando que él condujera al _Halcón_. Sospechaba que era otra cosa, por la forma cautelosa en que Han miraba a Rey.

— Ben ¿Quién es _ella_? — Han señaló a Rey con desconfianza.

— ¡Creo que podemos dejar las presentaciones para después! — Ben estaba de mal humor. Podía sentir la incomodidad de Rey a su lado ya que no había podido curar la herida por completo.

Su padre se impacientaba por una respuesta.

— Ella es Rey. Está conmigo, está de nuestro lado. _«Con eso será suficiente por ahora.»_ , pensó.

Al escuchar ese nombre, los ojos de Han se abrieron mucho y su mirada se convirtió en horror. Su mano se dirigió instintivamente hasta su arma, que había guardado en el cinturón.

— ¡Ella es peligrosa! ¿En qué estabas pensando al subirla a _mi_ nave?

En la mente de Ben se hizo la luz. Su padre confundía a Rey con _otra persona._

Rey notaba la tensión entre padre e hijo y quería intervenir pero era difícil porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. « _¿Acaso Han la recordaba? ¿Por qué la trataba con tanta hostilidad?»_ Sentía como Ben estrechaba su abrazo y ahora una de sus manos aferraba su cintura en gesto protector.

Un disparo sacudió la nave ferozmente mientras la nave comenzaba a elevarse y Chewie lanzó un grito desesperado solicitando la asistencia de Han. Ben se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido antes de que todos tuvieran algo que lamentar.

— No, ella no es quien tú crees. — El tono de Ben se volvió grave y le estaba costando mantener la calma para no sacudir a su padre por el hombro. —Ella no es la niña que encontraste en Jakku.

Han y Rey lo miraron sorprendidos. Receloso el primero y conmocionada la segunda.

— Kira hizo esto. — Continuó Ben, señalando la herida de la pierna de Rey con la cabeza. — Y si necesitas más pruebas de lo que te estoy diciendo, debes confiar en mí. Acabo de verla con mis propios ojos.

El gesto de Han se suavizó un poco con alivio. Asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca característica con su boca, aunque sólo aceptó la coartada a medias. Cuando sus vidas no corrieran peligro, exigiría más explicaciones. Luego dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cabina, no sin antes dirigir unas últimas palabras a Ben.

— Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, _niño_. —En el fondo sabía que él estaba en deuda con su hijo también y sería el primero en tener que confesar.

— Ya lo creo. —Ben soltó un bufido que sólo Rey pudo oír.

Ahora que estaban solos, la joven era más consciente de la cercanía de Ben. Él no la había soltado desde que entraron a la nave, acercándola aún más durante el breve altercado con su padre. Encontraba la sensación muy agradable y se castigó mentalmente por pensar algo así en un momento como ese. _Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él no la soltara nunca._

Él sintió que Rey se movía un poco a su lado y aflojó la tensión pensando que le estaba lastimando, culpándose por ser tan descuidado. Se separó un poco de ella y divisando una de las literas cerca, la levantó sin dificultad para llevarla hasta allí y procurarle comodidad.

Gracias a las maniobras de Han, se encontraban fuera del alcance de los disparos y ninguna nave los perseguía. Con algo de suerte pronto podrían considerarse totalmente a salvo. Pero dentro de la nave las dificultades recién comenzaban.

— Han tiene razón, Ben. Es peligroso para todos ustedes que yo esté aquí si Kira Ren aún me persigue. —Rey echó de menos el tacto de Ben cuando él la bajó y otras preocupaciones invadieron su mente.

— No es cierto, no sabemos si esa es la razón por la que nos atacan. — Ben se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que ponerla al tanto de un par de cosas acerca de su padre. — Además, después del episodio del bosque, creo que también estoy en su lista negra. — Intentaba bromear un poco para tranquilizarla y Rey agradeció su intención.

— Pero… — comenzó a decir Rey. Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más y no estaba segura de lo qué tenía que hacer.

Kira había despertado algunos de sus pensamientos más turbios y de nuevo se sintió culpable por involucrarlo en esa situación tan grave.

Pero Ben interrumpió lo que ella iba a decir con un abrazo espontáneo y dulce.

Por un segundo él también se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo pero se recordó que estaba bajo los efectos de una _velada traumática_ y decididamente el aroma de Rey le hacía sentir mejor. Hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella se sentía a salvo, _como en casa._

A ella se le cortó la respiración y su cuerpo reaccionó de manera instintiva, devolviendo el abrazo. Su pulso se precipitó y sintió como el corazón de Ben latía desbocado, muy cerca del suyo. Casi desfalleció cuando escuchó las palabras que él pronunció, suaves y cálidas, en su oído.

— Casi te pierdo antes. No volverá a suceder. “ _Haremos esto juntos”_ , tú lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas?

Los ojos de Rey se llenaron de lágrimas y el dolor en su pierna parecía algo lejano ahora. Quería conservar esa sensación de tenerlo cerca porque el futuro no estaba tan claro. Quería olvidar su vida anterior y pretender que podía empezar de nuevo con él en esas circunstancias. Quería dejar de lado que aún ignoraba la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí, quería interrumpir su dolorosa búsqueda y detener el curso del tiempo.

Quería muchas cosas, pero todo era imposible, eso lo sabía muy bien. Las cosas no dichas entre ellos saldrían a la luz en algún momento, tarde o temprano. Y si Ben llegaba a recordar todo _¿Quién le aseguraba a Rey que no la iba a rechazar después?_ Ta vez él la culparía por su egoísmo. No quería aferrarse a él y sin embargo lo necesitaba tanto.

El contacto fue interrumpido por otra sacudida de la nave al entrar en el hiperespacio y Ben se apartó sin ganas de Rey, sin alejarse del todo. Tomando su rostro con ambas manos, secó sus lágrimas con los dedos pulgares, demorándose a propósito en cada caricia.

 _Ella era tan especial para él_ , tan fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, tan solitaria y tan renuente a reclamar afecto aunque lo necesitara. En apenas unos días él sentía que la conocía mucho más de lo que imaginaba, mucho más de lo que se conocía a él mismo, a pesar de los secretos que aún los distanciaban.

Deseaba poder expresarle todas esas emociones sin asustarla, deseaba poder decirle que sus ojos con destellos verdes eran el único lugar en el que quería vivir y que no le importaba absolutamente nada más. _Ni su padre, ni su madre, ni Luke, sólo ella._

Y todas estas certezas le aterrorizaban bastante pero no podía negarlas. Desde la lógica era imposible abordarlas y nunca se había considerado una persona del todo emocional. Toda la vida había intentado ser práctico y mantener su pasión al margen, pero Rey sacudía con vehemencia todas sus convicciones.

Y a pesar de que gracias a la Fuerza podría sincerarse con ella sin tener que hablar, no podía hacerlo. Algo le estaba frenando, una barrera invisible que no lograba destruir.

 _« Tal vez ella no siente lo mismo_. _¿Seguiría ella aferrada al recuerdo de ese otro sujeto que estaba buscando?»_

Después de todo ¿No le dijo a Rey que la persona que buscaba no era _él_? Ya no estaba tan seguro de eso tampoco. No estaba seguro de nada, a decir verdad. Deseaba con todo su corazón que ella se quedara. _De eso sí estaba seguro_.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas interrumpió la escena. Han y Chewbacca entraron en la habitación. Su padre, cruzado de brazos se apoyó contra una pared en un gesto que a Rey le pareció decididamente propio de la familia Solo. Ben se puso de pie para enfrentarlo pero estaba tranquilo. Ambos tenían muchas preguntas para hacerse y ninguno se decidía a comenzar. 

Chewie rompió el silencio al acercarse a Rey para presentarse y examinar su herida, ofreciéndole ayuda. Ella agradeció sinceramente su simpatía y el intercambio entre ellos ayudó a disminuir un poco la rigidez entre padre e hijo. Han se convenció de que la chica tenía buenas intenciones y dejó de mirarla como si de repente fueran a crecerle cuernos.

Rey sabía que tendría que dejarlos solos o no hablarían, si bien no dejaba de maravillarse por la escena del reencuentro. Recordó con tristeza que la última vez que había visto algo similar no terminó bien para ninguno de los dos.

— Intentaré arreglar esto. — dijo, refiriéndose a su herida. Odiaba sentirse como una intrusa, así que se encaminó hacia la habitación principal. Pero Ben la detuvo.

— No. Lo que sea que él tenga para decir, quiero que lo escuches.

— Está bien, no es como si pueda irme en otra nave, Ben.

Han hizo un gesto con la mano.

— Puedes quedarte, niña. Tal vez necesite un guardaespaldas después de esta conversación. — Chewie gruñó en señal de protesta. — ¡Es sólo una broma! —Han se encogió de hombros y se sentó, indicándole a Rey que tomara asiento a su lado.

Ben se resignó con un suspiro y se sentó apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, tratando de quedar a la mayor distancia posible de su padre. Lo había buscado tanto tiempo y ahora que lo tenía frente a él no sabía qué hacer.

—Bien. Yo comenzaré. — Han se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Qué kriff hicieron para que toda la Primera Orden esté detrás de ustedes?

Rey, mordiéndose el labio, pensó que la charla _no había empezado bien_.

— Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, _Papá_. — Ben lo fulminó con la mirada y añadió con sarcasmo. —No les he visto dejar de disparar cuando ustedes aparecieron.

Han se reclinó en su asiento y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Chewie y yo estábamos muy tranquilos cuando alguien nos vino con el cuento de que el _Halcón_ estaba estacionado a unos metros del Castillo de Maz Kanata. Naturalmente teníamos que comprobarlo y fuimos allí. Pero no esperábamos esa clase de _recepción_.

— ¿Quieres decir que después de tantos años lo único que te importa es tu _tonta_ nave? — Ben se puso de pie lleno de furia.

— ¡No hables así de _ella_! —Han se levantó también y señaló a Ben con un dedo acusador.

Rey se preocupó. _Esto no estaba saliendo como esperaba. S_ entada entre ellos, pensó que la situación podría haber sido graciosa si no conociera al menos a uno de los dos. Ben se estaba enojando de verdad y no era el mejor momento para que su lado Oscuro floreciera. Han no hacía más que provocarlo, pero podía notar verdadera preocupación en sus ojos. Era el momento de intervenir antes de que fuera tarde.

— ¡Bueno! Deberíamos calmarnos un poco ¿No creen? —Rey se puso en el medio de las miradas asesinas entre padre e hijo. Colocó gentilmente una mano en el hombro de Ben —Tal vez puedo contar _mi_ versión de los hechos.

Cuando los dos se sentaron nuevamente, Rey lo consideró como una pequeña victoria. Pero le faltaba desplegar toda una estrategia para ganar la guerra. Al menos había ganado la atención de todos.

— Ben y yo fuimos a Takodana buscando a un contacto de la Resistencia con datos acerca del paradero de Luke Skywalker. Nuestra misión era encontrarlo pero las cosas se salieron de control por mi culpa. — Todos la miraron con curiosidad. Incluso Ben, que estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que ella tenía para decir. Rey tomó aliento y siguió con su relato. — Escuché la voz de Kira en mi cabeza y la seguí. Fue una trampa. De alguna manera ella sabía que yo estaría allí, así que asumo que todo fue una gran distracción para capturarnos.

— No puede ser ¿Por qué nos traicionarían? ¿Qué quería ella? — Ben estaba cada vez más confundido.

— No estoy muy segura. Pero está claro que nada bueno. — Rey decía la verdad. Todavía intentaba comprender la conversación que tuvieron en el claro del bosque. No quería seguir ocultando cosas, pero necesitaba más tiempo para analizarlas.

— Estoy de acuerdo con la chica. La Primera Orden tiene partidarios y espías en todas partes. Incluso dentro de la Resistencia. No me sorprendería que los estuvieran esperando. — Han hizo una mueca con la boca pero apoyó la teoría de Rey.

Todos se hundieron en sus propias cavilaciones. Luego Ben se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose frustrado.

— Entonces, no hay contacto ni pista. Estamos de nuevo como al principio.

— Eso no es verdad. Encontraste a tu padre, Ben. — Rey le animó con una sonrisa dulce y Ben hizo una mueca extraña, a medias entre una sonrisa y un gesto de fastidio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Han giró la cabeza, interesado en lo que Rey decía.

— Llegué aquí hace unos días y le prometí a Ben que le ayudaría a encontrarte. — Claro que omitió decirle que la parte del trato que le correspondía a Ben aún estaba sin cumplir. Por el momento no quería aumentar la confusión del hombre explicándole de qué lugar venía.

— ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Estabas buscándome, Ben? —Han parecía emocionado, pero su hijo puso los ojos en blanco y le dio vuelta la cara.

— ¡Es verdad! Y ahora que se han encontrado, deberían hacer las paces. —Rey dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Ben. Después de unos segundos durante los cuales pareció luchar consigo mismo, él asintió.

— Me alegro de haberte encontrado, padre. —Sonaba poco convincente. 

Rey miró a Han, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, pero él se levantó y abrazó a su hijo, apretándolo un poco antes de soltarlo. El gesto tomó por sorpresa a Ben, que seguía un poco enojado con su padre, pero en el fondo comenzaba a perdonarlo de verdad y estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado con vida, sano y salvo.

Rey estaba muy contenta con su obra. Sólo quiso darles el pequeño empujón para evitar que se mataran y lo había logrado. La escena de genuino afecto, igual que la que había visto en D’Qar con Leia, le llegó al alma. Si algo bueno había en toda esta aventura era tener la posibilidad de ver a Ben reconciliándose con sus padres.

Han se apartó recuperando la compostura, un poco avergonzado por la escena pero a todas luces contento. Miró a Ben con lo que Rey denominaba _ojos de porg._

— ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está enojada…?

— Mamá está esperándote. Deberías volver. — Ben le amonestó como si de repente los roles se hubieran invertido, pero después se puso serio. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Espero que tus días de contrabandista hayan terminado. Ella te necesita. — Ben le amenazó con un dedo, de la misma manera que su padre minutos antes.

— Me lo temía. Bueno… _si no hay alternativa_. — Han bromeaba, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer y hasta ese momento no se sentía listo. La impresión errónea que tuvo de Rey ahora no tenía sentido. Ella definitivamente era una buena persona y _sentía algo_ por su hijo, de otra manera no se hubiera molestado tanto por evitar que pelearan.

Con un gesto de sobreactuado fastidio, se dirigió a la cabina para emprender el ansiado retorno. Pero cuando creyó que nadie lo miraba, dejó escapar una sonrisa.

— Chewie, ingresa las coordenadas. _Nos vamos a casa_.

Rey se sentía feliz. Por el momento sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado y estaba disfrutando del presente. Ben pensó que no existía nada más luminoso que _ella y su sonrisa,_ mientras la miraba con fascinación.

_« Gracias, Rey.»_


	8. Nuestra gran separación

_How can I see through your eyes my destiny?_

_I fall apart, you bleed for me_

_How can I see through your eyes our worlds collide?_

_Open your heart, to close our great divide_

_…_

_¿Cómo puedo ver a través de tus ojos mi destino?_

_Me desmorono, tú sangras por mí_

_¿Cómo puedo ver a través de tus ojos que nuestros mundos chocan?_

_Abre tu corazón, para cerrar nuestra gran división_

_…_

**_Tarja Turunen – Our great divide – My Winter Storm_ **

* * *

Rey creyó conveniente retirarse, ahora que Han y Ben habían limado sus asperezas. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo similares que eran, ambos testarudos y apasionados. Cada uno a su manera, por su puesto. Dejarlos junto con Chewie un tiempo a solas para que se pusieran al día no era tan mala idea porque seguro tendrían mucho de qué hablar hasta llegar a D’Qar.

Conocía apenas a Han como para llegar a comprenderlo por completo, al igual que le sucedía con Ben Solo, pero con éste último todo era bastante más complejo.

No podía trazar paralelos con la historia que ya había presenciado porque el desarrollo era totalmente el opuesto. Kylo Ren asesinó a su padre, desestabilizando su determinación de unirse al lado Oscuro y dando los primeros pasos en el camino hacia su redención. Pero ¿Qué haría Ben en este mundo? ¿Sería seducido de nuevo? ¿Acabaría de la misma manera?

El dolor en su pierna continuaba molestándole a pesar de sus esfuerzos por cerrar la herida. Algo seguía clavado dentro de ella como una espina, un recordatorio de su encuentro con Kira y las dudas que había sembrado en su mente. Justo cuando todo parecía estar resultando tan bien.

Se recostó en la cama que usaba desde que se encontraba a cargo del Halcón. Estaba en la habitación más grande, los cuarteles del capitán. Esperaba que a Han no le molestara la intromisión. _Se sentía tan cansada._

Se durmió apenas su cabeza tocó la rígida almohada.

> _— Dime carroñera ¿Has tomado una decisión?_
> 
> _Kira Ren se veía demasiado real, justo como la última vez. Pero ahora estaban en unas sala circular llena de espejos, en los que se reflejaba hasta el infinito. Rey podía verse también, su rostro estupefacto repetido cientos, miles de veces, junto con el de Kira._
> 
> _Rey notó que su enemiga no llevaba arma, eso le trajo un poco de tranquilidad. Pero no podía bajar la guardia._
> 
> _— Descuida, sólo vengo a conversar. — Kira se cruzó de brazos. — Quizás aquí sí me escuches de una buena vez.”_
> 
> _Aceptó el desafío_
> 
> _— Tus palabras son engañosas, Kira. Prometes llevarme de regreso porque eso te puede beneficiar, aunque no comprendo bien de qué manera lo haría. También me has dicho que puedo quedarme aquí, pero he de darte algo a cambio por eso. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Dónde estoy?_
> 
> _Kira sólo asintió._
> 
> _— Al fin estás haciendo las preguntas correctas, carroñera. Tal vez no soy tan malvada como creías._
> 
> _Rey se preparó para escuchar lo que en el fondo ya sabía pero no por eso iba a ser menos doloroso._
> 
> _— Verás, tu mundo, tal y como lo conoces, no ha dejado de existir. En este momento estás viviendo una ilusión. Sigues allí en el desierto, sola y agobiada. Pero has encontrado un atajo para llegar aquí y encontrar a tu otra mitad. Aquí todo existe antes y después de ti, como tantos otros mundos. ¿Te preguntas cómo lo sé? Claro, no conoces los alcances del lado Oscuro, aunque no tuviste reparos en beneficiarte con ellos para venir. ¿Es porque tus maestros, tan perfectos, no pudieron o no quisieron ayudarte? ¿O es porque sabías que no iban a poder hacerlo?_
> 
> _Rey procesaba la información lo mejor que podía._
> 
> _— No creas que ofrezco mi ayuda sólo porque te voy a utilizar. ¿Sabes? Yo también estoy aquí gracias a ti._
> 
> _— ¿Qué quieres decir?_
> 
> _— Querida, tú y yo somos inseparables, las dos caras de una moneda. Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí por completo. Pero aprenderás que entre Luz y Oscuridad también hay grises. Y desde mi punto de vista sólo tienes dos opciones._
> 
> _— Dímelas._
> 
> _—Puedes abandonar todo y volver a Tatooine. Ya fuiste testigo de que Ben está bien aquí y de que su vida seguirá igual cuando te vayas. De hecho, estará mejor. Ya le has traído considerables problemas. Si te quedas aquí, será por voluntad propia. ¡A ver cómo te llevas con la certeza de que vives en un sueño! ¡Un hermoso sueño! Pero totalmente irreal._
> 
> _El pánico se adueñaba de Rey rápidamente._
> 
> _— Entonces, Ben está… — La palabra se trabó en su garganta — ¿Muerto? ¿Nada de esto es real?_
> 
> _Kira sonrió ampliamente._
> 
> _— Oh... Ben Solo está vivo… la pregunta correcta es ¿Dónde está? Ahora, escucha con atención, carroñera. Si regresas, yo iré contigo y dejaré este mundo en paz. Tendrás problemas más graves de los que ocuparte. Haré de tu vida un infierno hasta que me aceptes. Pero a cambio tendrás la posibilidad de llegar a Ben por el camino largo que lo hará volver contigo, porque la respuesta está en los libros, como siempre supiste. Y los libros continúan en tu regazo, en el Halcón, tal y como los dejaste para venir a aquí._
> 
> _— ¿Cuál es la otra opción?_
> 
> _— Si decides quedarte, puedes pretender que tienes una vida con él y serán felices. Pero ambos estarán atrapados para siempre en un ciclo interminable de tiempo y lo peor de todo es que tú serás la única en saber la verdad. A menos que le cuentes todo a Ben ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? ¿Le gustará saber que fue el líder de los Caballeros de Ren, acabó con planetas enteros y asesinó a su propio padre? ¿Piensas que va a quererte después de que le digas que su vida es una mentira? Si haces esto, no prometo dejarlos en paz. Tendrás que volver a luchar esta guerra una y otra y otra vez hasta que tu mente no lo resista más. Mientras tanto sabrás que Ben sigue allí en algún lado, esperando que lo lleves de regreso, pero nunca podrás hacerlo._
> 
> _— “¿Cómo sé que no mientes? — Rey se aferraba a lo improbable._
> 
> _— Sabía que no ibas a creerme. Bien, te mostraré._
> 
> _…_
> 
> Rey se despertó con una sensación extraña. Le costaba mover el cuerpo como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo en una posición incómoda. Tuvo que esperar a que se pasara el molesto hormigueo en sus manos y los calambres de sus piernas. Una vez que logró incorporarse, el sonido de algo pesado que se estrellaba contra el suelo llamó su atención. Los libros del santuario Jedi se habían resbalado de su regazo y ahora estaban en el suelo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y levantándose de golpe se dirigió hacia la compuerta de entrada del _Halcón_. La nave permanecía quieta, como si estuviera en tierra y no volando por el espacio. Le extrañó no cruzarse con ninguno de los otros tripulantes de la nave.
> 
> — ¿Ben? ¿Han? ¿Chewie? — Al no obtener respuesta, el terror se adueñó de su cuerpo y una horrible sensación en su estómago le obligó a detenerse.
> 
> Estaba sola. _Otra vez._
> 
> Al llegar a la entrada, la rampa se abrió lentamente con un sonido mecánico y lo que Rey vio del otro lado la dejó devastada. BB-8 comenzó a gritar de alegría en binario al verla. Estaba de nuevo en Tatooine.
> 
> _« No puede ser. Ella está jugando conmigo.»_
> 
> Bajó corriendo por la rampa y se desplomó sobre el áspero suelo. Arrodillándose, juntó un poco de arena entre sus manos para comprobar su peso y convencerse de que se trataba de una ilusión. Pero ya sabía que no lo era.
> 
> La voz de Kira en su cabeza parecía burlarse de ella.
> 
> _—Descuida, volverás al sitio en el que estabas._

Cuando levantó la vista, estaba nuevamente en el _Halcón_ , arrodillada en su habitación y sus manos aún sostenían el puñado de arena. Miró distraídamente cómo ésta se resbalaba entre sus dedos, formando una pequeña montaña en el suelo metálico. Se quedó muy quieta, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. De pronto estalló en silencioso llanto y se abrazó a sí misma intentando calmar el temblor de su cuerpo. La verdad le había devastado y ya no estaba tan segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

> _— ¿Me crees ahora? Recuerda que la decisión es sólo tuya._

La voz se diluyó y Rey escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta. No tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero para ella se sintieron como unos minutos. Estaba agitada y su cabeza a punto de estallar de dolor. Se miró las manos con incredulidad, _sin poder aceptar que no estaba allí en realidad._ Todo parecía tan real.

Ben abrió la puerta despacio, un poco inseguro al ver que Rey no contestaba. Lamentaba tener que despertarla pero hacía varias horas que dormía y estaba preocupado. Pensó que un poco de comida le animaría. Pero no esperaba verla en ese estado.

— ¿Rey? ¡¿Estás bien?! — Dejando la bandeja en el suelo, se arrodilló junto a ella y le tomó las manos con suavidad. — ¿Qué sucede?

Ella no podía articular palabra todavía, así que se arrojó en los brazos de Ben y allí desató su angustia. Él apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella y con las manos acarició su espalda con un gesto tierno y tranquilizador.

Rey supo en ese instante que amaba a Ben y no quería lastimarlo. Él no se merecía el dolor que ella iba a causarle. Nada podía justificarlo, mucho menos su propio egoísmo. Tendría que hacer las cosas de la manera más difícil. De nuevo sentía que un abismo los separaba por todas las cosas que no podía confesarle. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlo? Rey debería sentirse privilegiada por haber sido testigo, en ese tiempo prestado, de la verdadera naturaleza del carácter de Ben. Esa vida que él tenía allí era feliz y ella no podía simplemente extirparlo para llevárselo a su propia realidad en la que seguramente iba a ser odiado por sus actos como Kylo Ren.

Pero, ¿Era suya la decisión? Al menos ahora Rey estaba segura de lo que sentía por él.

— Está bien, todo estará bien… — Ben murmuraba junto a su oído palabras tranquilizadoras mientras acomodaba a Rey en su regazo para poder estar más cerca de ella. Nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera y no quería tener que volver a hacerlo. Se sentía indefenso, devastado, vulnerable. Haría lo que fuera por ella, haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz porque _la amaba_.

La certeza de ese sentimiento inundó su corazón de felicidad. No podía explicar el misterio, pero Ben sabía que se había enamorado de ella cuando la vio por primera vez en Hoth, caminando sola por la nieve. Una voz le dijo que ese sentimiento era correcto y que Rey era más importante aún de lo que podría admitir porque incluso antes de ese día, ya estaba unido a ella.

Rey se dejó llevar por el cálido abrazo de Ben y su exquisito aroma a sándalo y cuero. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de él y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran sin intentar contenerlas. La tentación de quedarse era tan grande que su determinación estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

Él esperó pacientemente unos minutos hasta que Rey se calmó y se apartó un poco para poder observarla. Le acomodó detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su peinado y continuó la caricia hasta su barbilla, levantándosela con suavidad para obligarla a mirarlo. Ella estaba más tranquila pero sus emociones seguían a flor de piel. Nunca se había expuesto de esa manera frente a nadie y no tenía miedo de Ben, él no podría lastimarla jamás. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de él y se dejó hipnotizar por su hermosa sonrisa.

Ben colocó una mano sobre la base del cuello de Rey y se acercó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Ambos cerraron los ojos deseando que el momento fuera eterno. Sus labios se encontraron casi al mismo tiempo, tímidamente al principio, y el mundo quedó reducido a ese contacto. El tierno beso pronto se transformó en algo más y ella se abandonó al suave pero apasionado asedio de Ben, envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos para acercarse más a él.

Rey recordó fugazmente el beso que ella le había dado en Exegol y lo que había pasado después. Pero no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que fue tarde.

Ben se apartó de ella asustado. _También lo había visto._

Le invadió una sensación de vacío, de finitud, un malestar que era generado por el miedo a lo que aún no conocía, o algo que ya sabía pero no quería admitir. Recordó que ya había visto esa escena cuando Rey le pidió que entrara en su mente en Hoth. Pero en ese momento no se sentía tan vinculado a ella, en ese entonces ignoraba muchas cosas y la distancia lo mantuvo a salvo. Pero ahora comenzaba a comprender que las cosas entre ellos eran más complejas de lo que imaginaba.

_« Tal vez sí había muerto ese día, después de todo.»_

— Ben…Lo siento, No pude… — Rey no sabía qué decir. El recuerdo era igual de doloroso para ella como también la culpa por haberlo abandonado, por no haber podido curarlo, por haberle fallado.

— Está bien. —Ben apartó la mirada, conmocionado e incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos.

— ¡No! —Rey le tomó el rostro con las manos y le obligó a mirarla. —No debiste ver eso. Lo lamento.

Ben malinterpretó su intención y se dejó invadir por la angustia.

— Rey, ¿Por qué insistes en ocultarme cosas? ¿Por qué te aferras al pasado? —Esperó su respuesta con un hilo de respiración.

— Sólo quiero protegerte. Si supieras que… si supieras la verdad… tú vas a odiarme.

— No lo hagas. Puedo cuidarme solo. — Ben se acercó de nuevo a ella. — Y de ninguna manera podría odiarte.

— Oh, lo harás, créeme. —Rey apartó sus manos con suavidad y comenzó a levantarse. Pero Ben la detuvo.

— No. Confía en mí. Si no puedes contarme todo, está bien. Respeto eso. — Ben hizo una pausa para tomar aire y coraje. — Solamente quiero que sepas que puedo hacerte feliz, si me aceptas.

 _« Kriff, esto es difícil.»_ pensó ella.

— Ben Solo, _yo te amo_. Quiero quedarme, no hay nada más en este mundo que yo desee. Pero no puedo hacerlo, te traeré dolor y no podré soportarlo.

_« Ella me ama.»_

El rechazo no lo golpeó tan fuerte tras escuchar su confesión. Ahora estaba seguro de su amor y haría cualquier cosa por estar junto a ella.

— Te esperaré, aguardaré el tiempo que haga falta.

— No es tan simple, no se trata de tiempo. — Rey comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. — Yo… _no estoy realmente aquí..._ Nuestros mundos no pueden juntarse y nunca debieron hacerlo. Cometí un error al venir, quizás ya hice daños irreparables.

— Entonces dime cómo e iré a buscarte. Dejaré todo esto, ¡No me importa!

— No digas eso… Tus padres, todo lo que conoces… No puedo permitir que dejes todo esto por mí.

— Tiene que haber otra forma. — Ben se puso de pie y tomó por los hombros a Rey. Estaba desesperado y triste.

— Hay otra manera… pero sólo te traerá dolor. — Rey bajó la vista. Ya no había vuelta atrás y sentía a su corazón latir desbocado. Tenía que arriesgarlo todo por él aunque eso le alejara de ella.

— ¿De qué se trata? Dime qué puedo hacer. — Ben le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, intentando captar su mirada esquiva, pero ella se apartó de nuevo.

— ¡Tendrías que recordar todo, sólo para descubrir que no eres quién crees y que tu vida hasta ahora es sólo una farsa! ¿De verdad quieres eso?

Ben tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la miraba fijamente pero ninguna expresión cruzaba por ellos. En su mente aparecían todo tipo de pensamientos aciagos pero uno en particular le atormentaba más que los otros.

— Sólo dime, Rey ¿Por qué _él_ es tan importante? ¿Por qué quieres a ese _monstruo_ de regreso?

 _« Abraza tu oscuridad.»_ Tal vez Kira se refería a eso.

— No quiero a Kylo Ren de regreso — Ben la miró con el ceño fruncido, desconcertado. —Quiero a Ben Solo de vuelta. Pero no puedo recuperar a uno sin el otro.

Al fin había pronunciado las palabras que temía que él escuchara y esperaba su reacción.

Ben no parecía estar impresionado, sino aturdido. _Él siempre lo supo._ Lo supo por la conexión que sentía con ella, lo supo desde el momento que dejó entrar a la Fuerza en su vida otra vez. _Kriff, lo supo apenas la vio_. Pero hizo lo posible por bloquearlo.

Pero ahora quería saber _cómo eso era posible y ¿Por qué?_

Ella observó las emociones de Ben mientras se alejaba de ella llevándose una mano a la frente. Sus mayores temores se confirmaron. Lamentaba haberse dejado llevar por el egoísmo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué pensaría él de ella?

Él levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada y Rey sintió _como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez._ Ahora era una desconocida para él, una traidora. Había caído en su mundo aparentemente feliz para arruinarle la vida. Rey nunca se perdonaría eso. Ben adivinó sus pensamientos.

— Eso no es verdad. Yo no era feliz. Nunca fui feliz hasta que te conocí, Rey. Ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra. Así que no lo lamentes jamás. — Y luego abandonó la habitación, dejándola sola con sus miserias.

Rey casi sonrió por la ironía. ¿Cuándo iban a acabar las pruebas? Se dejó vencer por la amargura, había apostado y había perdido. Sólo queda una opción, debía volver sola.

Se preparó para lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Tomó aire y lo exhaló con suavidad, repitiendo el proceso hasta concentrarse del todo. Esperaba que Ben la perdonara, si es que alguna vez lo volvía a ver.

—Está bien, Kira. Llévame de regreso.

> _— Que así sea._

Los soles de Tatooine la recibieron de vuelta.

* * *

Ben no estaba enojado, solamente quería analizar la situación en silencio. Con Rey tan cerca no podría dominarse y temía hacer o decir algo que la espantara para siempre. Aceptar la verdad no era un proceso fácil. Se permitió hacerlo en pequeñas dosis para no enloquecer. El primer paso sería volver a la base y obtener toda la información posible sobre lo que Rey había mencionado. Realidades alternas, viajes espacio-temporales, estudiaría cualquier pista por más ridícula que fuera. Pero no podía hacerlo sin ella, debía evitar que se fuera.

Un poco más tranquilo, volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta de la habitación esperando encontrar a Rey. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Un poco extrañado, la llamó despacio primero y más insistentemente después al ver que no aparecía. El _Halcón_ no era tan grande como para perderse.

_« No, Rey, dime que no lo hiciste.»_

Con un estremecimiento fatídico recorriendo su espalda, se cercioró de que ella no había huido en las cápsulas de escape. Todas estaban en su lugar. Aún no llegaban a tierra, así que no había otra manera de abandonar la nave. El sentimiento de pánico aumentó cuando encontró a su padre y a Chewie en mesa, jugando Dejarik. Rey tampoco estaba allí.

— ¿Han visto a Rey?

Han estaba tan concentrado en verificar que Chewie no hiciera trampa que decidió ignorar la pregunta. Ben perdía la paciencia a pasos agigantados. Presionó un interruptor para apagar el juego con los reproches del wookiee de fondo y la mirada molesta de su padre. Repitió la pregunta.

— ¿A quién? No hay nadie más aquí, hijo. Sólo nosotros.

_— ¿Qué?_

— ¡No me mires así! Sabes bien que estabas solo cuando te encontramos en Takodana.

Chewie confirmó las palabras de Han con un gruñido y un encogimiento de hombros.


	9. Descansa en calma

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a [@ghydium](https://twitter.com/ghydium)

¡Por esta  [hermosa ilustración del beso Reylo <3](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EVoTaeDUMAI_zrf?format=jpg&name=small)

del capítulo anterior!

* * *

_Within there's every little memory resting calm with me  
Resting in a dream  
Smiling back at me  
The faces of the past keep calling me to come back home  
Rest calm and remember me_

_…_

_Dentro hay cada pequeño recuerdo que descansa en calma conmigo_

_Descansando en un sueño_

_Sonriendo de nuevo a mí_

_Los rostros del pasado siguen llamándome para que vuelva a casa._

_Descansa en calma y recuérdame_

_…_

**_Nightwish – Rest Calm – Imaginaerum_ **

* * *

Rey despertó sin sorpresas esta vez, de nuevo en Tatooine, justo como Kira le había prometido. Pero la sensación de estar soñando no le abandonaba y tuvo que pellizcarse en el brazo para confirmar que finalmente estaba despierta.

_« Eso funcionó bastante mal en el pasado, realmente no prueba nada.»_

Con tristeza se llevó los dedos a los labios, con el recuerdo del beso de Ben persistiendo en ellos y en su mente. _Todo había sido real_ aunque no quedara nada de él para probarlo, ni siquiera la prenda que recuperó en Exegol. No pudo evitar pensar qué hubiera pasado si se quedaba unos minutos más, pero alargar lo inevitable no tenía sentido cuando la decisión era irrevocable _._

_¿La estaría buscando ahora? ¿Estaría enojado o decepcionado? ¿La recordaría siquiera?_

Reconoció que tal vez se había dejado llevar por el miedo, quizás había actuado con demasiada prisa. Su impetuosidad le impedía ver que existían otras posibilidades además de las dos opciones que Kira le mostró. Tampoco había intentado compartir sus pensamientos con Ben, ni con palabras ni a través de su mente. Al final reveló mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado y no tenía forma de saber los alcances de sus consecuencias.

Analizando la situación, Rey actuó por proceso de eliminación. Las dos opciones eran terribles, pero la peor era quedarse allí atrapada, tentada por la ilusión de una felicidad que era posible a expensas de un engaño. Aún si Ben descubría y aceptaba la verdad acerca de su pasado ¿Cómo podría ella quedarse allí sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría despertar en _su propia_ realidad, sin ninguna posibilidad de volver atrás?

De frente lo irremediable, se daba cuenta de que podría haber confiado en Ben para hallar otra respuesta. Pero no lo hizo porque el temor de verlo caer de nuevo en la oscuridad de los recuerdos era más de lo que podía soportar. Con tantos conflictos en su propia mente ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlo? ¿Abandonarlo fue la decisión correcta? No tenía forma de saberlo, se había guiado con la lógica, pensando que era lo mejor actuar con la cabeza, cuando su corazón le pedía a gritos estar cerca de él.

Pero volver fue enteramente su decisión, nadie había manipulado su mente _, ni siquiera Kira_.

Rey supo que tenía que despertar en el instante en que descubrió que seguía dormida en Tatooine. Y para ella lo más difícil de comprender no fue el telón cayendo, mostrándole la farsa de su viaje, sino admitir que huyó porque sintió pánico. Si se hubiera quedado un minuto más junto a él, tan comprensivo y cálido con ella, no podría haber partido jamás. Y si Kira no mentía, volver era fundamental para que el plan de traer de regreso a Ben funcionara.

 _« Qué ironía, volver para regresar.»_ Pero así eran las cosas.

Pensó con amargura que la felicidad prestada de haberlo encontrado y descubrir que sus sentimientos por él eran profundos no podía ser gratuita. No pudo salvarlo antes, no podía tenerlo de vuelta ahora, al menos no de manera sencilla. Pero esta vez era diferente porque estaba segura de que sería capaz de sacrificar todo por él y por una vida juntos. _Y él haría lo mismo por ella._

La chispa de esperanza siempre encendida en su corazón no iba a abandonarla tan fácilmente. Rey se aferró a ella y a la certeza de que no había perdido a Ben por segunda vez, sino que estaba más cerca de recuperarlo.

A los pies de la litera encontró los libros del santuario de Ahch-To, otra promesa que Kira cumplió. Los levantó con cuidado y comenzó a revisarlos con frenesí, como si la respuesta a sus preguntas pudiera materializarse mágicamente. Pero las palabras seguían siendo un enigma para ella, los gráficos y caracteres totalmente desconocidos. Su significado era imposible de descifrar sin la traducción correspondiente. Y aunque pudiera traducirlos, necesitaba saber cómo usarlos.

Tenía que concentrarse, pensar con calma, meditar. La última vez había funcionado sin proponérselo siquiera. ¿Pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo y terminar en otra realidad paralela para iniciar su dolorosa búsqueda de nuevo? _Por supuesto que no._ Pero tenía que intentarlo de alguna otra manera. No se daría por vencida.

Tomó los libros y salió de la nave para caminar un poco. Volver al punto de partida sabiendo lo que ahora sabía, era algo bueno. Ya no estaba sola como al principio, tenía un objetivo claro.

Afuera el día parecía estar comenzando. Sacó cuentas mentalmente para llegar a la conclusión de que sólo estuvo tres o cuatro días estándar junto a Ben.

_No era la primera vez que su vida cambiaba por completo en cuestión de horas._

BB-8 se mostró feliz de tenerla de regreso y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de amonestarla por haberlo dejado solo tantos días. El droide era tan expresivo y cariñoso con ella como podía serlo un amigo pero sus intereses se inclinaban más hacia la supervivencia biológica de Rey.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida? Tenía que descubrir de qué manera pasaba el tiempo en ambas realidades porque eso le facilitaría conectarse con Ben de nuevo. ¿Funcionaba de la misma manera que los enlaces de la Fuerza que compartieron en el pasado?

Los sentimientos de ira y furia se desvanecían junto con la voz de Kira, que extrañamente no había vuelto a escuchar desde su regreso. Aceptar el uso de los conocimientos del lado Oscuro nunca había sido una opción para Rey, incluso luego de haber recurrido a ellos por accidente.

Pero algo de lo que ella le había dicho era cierto. No existía tal cosa como un límite entre Luz y Oscuridad, al menos ella no quería vivir en ninguno de los dos extremos.

Si se dejaba embargar por la tristeza y a la furia, Kira ganaba la batalla. Si sucumbía a la oscuridad al descubrir que su búsqueda era imposible, se convertiría en lo que estaba tratando de evitar. A eso se refería su enemiga cuando le dijo que _sería libre._

Pero Kira era una parte de Rey, así como Kylo era una parte de Ben Solo. Ninguno de los dos podía cambiar el pasado pero tenían derecho a enmendar sus errores creando un futuro juntos. Conseguir el balance era el objetivo, tomando lo bueno y descartando lo malo, aceptando las imperfecciones y los errores, respetando los ciclos y los tiempos.

Al interferir en la realidad de Ben se había causado daño a sí misma y a otros, pero también descubrió que él estaba vivo y pudo conocer una faceta de él que le fue negada. Pudo pasar más tiempo con él, aunque fuera breve, y aún podía hacerlo. La joven tenía muchas preguntas, tal vez muchas más que antes de iniciar su viaje. Pero se tomaría las cosas con tranquilidad, abordando los problemas poco a poco, solucionando los más inmediatos de uno en uno.

La casa de Lars estaba tal cual la había dejado al irse. Por suerte ningún merodeador aprovechó de su ausencia y el clima colaboró manteniendo las tormentas de arena lejos, para variar.

Abriendo la puerta con cuidado, Rey pensó vagamente en los días, semanas, que había pasado poniendo la casa en condiciones para habitarla. Ajena a esos recuerdos como si todo eso hubiera ocurrido en otra vida, recorrió las habitaciones mirando todo con detalle. Nunca había pensado realmente en vivir allí, pero durante varios días eso la mantuvo ocupada, suspendida en el tiempo hasta poder concentrarse en su futuro.

 _¿Pero cuál había sido su deseo real?_ Rey había soñado con viajar por la galaxia, conocer nuevos mundos, pero no quería hacerlo sola y sus amigos tenían sus propios problemas. También ansiaba una vida tranquila después de haber perdido tanto para salvarlos a todos. Y eso no estaba mal tampoco. Quería una familia propia, quería compartir su vida con alguien más.

No con _alguien_ , sino con Ben. Y ahora estaba segura de que eso deseaba.

Una pequeña ilusión se alojó en su alma e hizo eco en su estómago como si el vuelo de cientos de mariposas aleteara dentro de él. Antes no se imaginaba viviendo sola en esa casa, pero ahora tendría la posibilidad de compartirla con Ben, si él quería. Después de todo era la casa de su tío, pero podrían buscar otro lugar porque cualquier lugar sería bueno.

_« Si es que logro encontrarlo.»_

Dejando el pesimismo a un lado con un movimiento de su mano, conservó la emoción de tener algo por lo cual pelear. ¡Ben estaba vivo! Si tan solo pudiera verlo otra vez para explicarle el motivo de su partida y rogar su perdón. Quería volver a verlo, volver a besarlo sin que ésta vez interfirieran los recuerdos nefastos de su muerte.

Podía imaginar que regresaba, pero era mejor no ir por ese camino por ahora, porque ¿Cómo lo recibiría el mundo? ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? Rey confiaba en poder explicarles todo, tranquilamente. _Ellos tenían que saber_ que Ben le había salvado la vida.

Ella sabía que al marcharse le había causado dolor a Ben pero ya no temía por él porque confiaba en que iba a intentar encontrarla por cualquier medio. No lo sabía, pero estaba segura. Tal vez la oscuridad lo alcanzaría a través de sus recuerdos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pero le ayudaría a dominar las emociones porque había encontrado la paz en su propia alma.

_« Rey Skywalker.»_

Había aceptado su historia y su legado, rindiendo tributo al pasado y a sus Maestros. Todos esperaban muchas cosas de ella pero ya no quería eso.

_« La nieta de Palpatine y el nieto de Vader.»_

Los dos tenían encima el peso de sus ancestros pero podían empezar de nuevo, podían elegir ser quienes quisieran ser. Ella quería ser Rey, sólo Rey de Jakku, o Rey de ninguna parte. Pero quería ser dueña de su vida y sus decisiones.

 _“No estás sola”_ Había dicho Ben.

No, ya nunca más.

— Tampoco tú —Respondió ella en voz alta y con una sonrisa, esperando que el viento llevara sus palabras hasta él.

Pero al día siguiente, el viento le trajo una respuesta tan inesperada como bienvenida.

Rey supo que la nave que aterrizó cerca del _Halcón_ traía a sus amigos, antes de verlos bajar por la rampa. Finn se adelantó corriendo, seguido por una preocupada Rose y un malhumorado Poe. Rey estaba feliz de verlos. Los había extrañado mucho.

— ¡Reeeeeey! — Finn le dio un sincero abrazo y adoptó un tono afligido. — Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué no has contestado los llamados? ¡Temíamos que algo malo te hubiera sucedido!

— Rey, me alegro de verte bien. — Rose le saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero inclinó un poco la cabeza con desconfianza cuando Rey esquivó su mirada. — Algo anda mal. — No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

— Por supuesto que sí, ¡No entiendo por qué has venido sola en primer lugar! —Poe estaba cruzado de brazos, muy molesto pero se distrajo enseguida al ver al droide. — ¡BB-8! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

— De hecho, algo sucedió. ¿Por qué no pasan? — Rey suspiró. Iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron cómodamente instalados en la sala de estar del hogar, Rey se preparó para contar su historia. Sus amigos la miraban con curiosidad mientras buscaba la manera de comenzar el relato. Intentó concentrarse y ser lo más clara posible, pero había detalles que no podría omitir. No tenía idea de cómo lo iban a tomar pero tampoco veía otra solución y si iba a arriesgarse de nuevo para regresar, ellos merecían saberlo porque si acaso fracasaba, no volverían a verla.

—Hace mucho tendría que haberles dicho toda la verdad, pero no estaba preparada para hacerlo y realmente no tenía motivos. Pensaba que no iba a creerme. No intentaré que lo hagan ahora, pero necesito que sepan algunas cosas sobre mí.

Los tres asintieron, visiblemente intrigados. Rose tendió una mano para tranquilizarla.

— Puedes confiar en nosotros. Nunca pensaremos mal de ti. — Rey pensó con ternura que Rose seguía siendo Rose en cualquier realidad y agradeció el gesto.

— Es acerca de… _él_ , ¿verdad? ¿Kylo Ren? —Aunque la perspicacia de Finn sorprendió a Rey, asintió en silencio.

— ¿A quién se refiere? ¿Qué tiene que ver él contigo? ¿Acaso no estaba muerto?— Poe no parecía comprender y Rose lo miró levantando ambas cejas advirtiéndole que guardara silencio.

La rudeza de Poe hizo que Rey se mordiera los labios para frenar una protesta. No les había contado que Ben fue quien le ayudó a derrotar a Palpatine. Cuando regresó a la base de la Resistencia en Ajan Kloss y le preguntaron por Kylo Ren, simplemente asumieron que él había muerto en Kef Bir y ella nunca reveló su verdadera identidad. El único que lo sabía era Finn porque ella se lo había confiado.

— Hace unos días intenté localizarlo mientras meditaba y las cosas se salieron de control...

— ¿Lo hallaste? — Rose no pudo reprimir la pregunta y tampoco el pánico que hizo temblar su voz.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Está _aquí_? ¿En qué estabas pensando? — Poe se puso de pie con violencia y llevó una mano hasta su arma.

— ¡Cálmate Poe! No está aquí, ¿O sí? ¿Rey? —Finn buscaba una confirmación a sus palabras.

— Debería comenzar por el principio. —Rey apeló a toda la paciencia que le fue posible.

_Realmente iba a ser una noche larga._

* * *

Varias horas y varios cafés después, había logrado contarles sobre la naturaleza de su relación a través de la Fuerza con Kylo Ren primero y luego con Ben sin que la interrumpieran. 

Estaban sorprendidos, sumergidos en la historia como si Rey estuviera contando el relato épico de alguien más. Sus rostros pasaban de la incredulidad a la furia en cuestión de segundos pero respetuosamente dejaron que llegara hasta el final. Intentó ser objetiva pero sus sentimientos la traicionaban, hablaba de Ben con afecto real aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitir ante ellos que se había enamorado de él por temor a que la juzgaran.

Después de unos incómodos minutos, Poe fue el primero en hablar.

— Tienes cientos de personas alrededor. ¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de ese…?

— Tranquilo, Poe. Debemos confiar en Rey. Sólo ella sabe cómo es él realmente. Y si es merecedor de su amor, no creo que sea mala persona. — Finn intervino a favor de Rey, aunque una parte de él no se convencía del todo y temía por su amiga.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? Veo que olvidaste que te dejó inconsciente en Starkiller. — Poe comenzó a caminar por el cuarto. — ¿Recuerdas cuando me torturó en su nave? Oh, debo estar _confundiéndolo_ con otra persona.

— ¿No escuchaste a Rey? ¡Kylo Ren está muerto! Ella quiere traer a Ben de regreso.

— ¿Soy el único aquí que piensa que es mejor dejarlo en donde está? No podemos arriesgarnos.

— Nadie pidió tu opinión. Rey necesita ayuda y vamos hacer todo lo que podamos.

— No puedo aceptarlo.

— Deberás hacerlo si vuelve. Todos lo haremos, por Rey. — Rose se puso de pie con firmeza.

— Así que tú también tienes problemas para recordar que él estuvo involucrado en la exterminación de planetas enteros, dio órdenes para matar a millones de almas entre las que, por cierto, ¡Está incluida tu propia hermana!

— ¿Cómo sabes que él dio las órdenes? Kylo no era más que un subordinado de Snoke.

— ¿Qué parte de _Líder Supremo_ no entienden ustedes dos? Tuvo miles de oportunidades de hacer lo correcto y no lo hizo. ¿Qué les hace pensar que no volvería a tomar el control si regresa?

Rose guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada por haber defendido al ex Líder Supremo pero confiando en los motivos que Rey tenía para desear el regreso de Ben.

—No sé de qué manera, pero deberá pagar por sus crímenes. Es la condición del derrotado. La galaxia entera querrá un juicio. —Finn acudió en su defensa con un tono conciliador. — Además no puedes responsabilizarlo por todo y seguro él tendrá muchas cosas para decir.

Rose asintió.

—Podría ser de gran ayuda para acabar de una vez por todas con los últimos rastros de la Orden Final. Sabes que todavía hay muchos leales operando desde las sombras. ¿Quién mejor que el Líder Supremo para brindarnos esa información?

Poe no estaba convencido, seguía enojado. Pero podía reconocer el punto de Rose. El miserable haría lo que fuera por salvar su pellejo. Y si sus sentimientos por Rey eran la mitad de fuertes que los que ella sentía por él, tendría motivos para pelear por su vida.

— ¿Y quién va a convencerlo? ¿Rey? ¿A quién tomó prisionera y quiso matar varias veces?

Rey escuchaba en silencio, angustiándose cada vez más. Iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible de sus amigos o no le quedaría más opción que esconderse con Ben para siempre en algún lugar donde nadie los reconociera. Quería intervenir en defensa de Ben pero estaba cansada y arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

— ¡Él ha cambiado! Si Rey lo dice, entonces le creo. No lo juzgues antes de conocer su historia.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ha cambiado _por amor_?

Finn se levantó para intentar calmar a Poe.

— Todos cometemos errores. Tú no sabes lo que es tener a alguien en tu cabeza todo el tiempo, diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer, haciéndote creer que haces lo correcto cuando no es así. — Poe lo miró fijamente esta vez, comprendiendo que se refería a su pasado como Stormtrooper. — Créeme, amigo. Yo sí lo sé.

Rose se sentó al lado de Rey que se había apartado un poco mientras ellos discutían.

— Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, pero deberías prepararte para lo peor. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas pero allá afuera… casi todo el mundo lo cree muerto. No tuvieron la posibilidad de conocerlo como tú lo hiciste y no será tan fácil convencerlos, Rey.

— Lo sé… nunca pensé que fuera fácil. Pero no quería pensar en eso hasta encontrarlo. De hecho no imaginé que lo lograría.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Tienes idea de cómo traerlo hasta aquí?

— No. La respuesta está en los Textos Jedi pero no puedo entender lo que dicen. — Rey suspiró con frustración y ocultó al cabeza entre los brazos.

— Veamos, necesitas un traductor con conocimiento en idiomas antiguos. No será tarea sencilla encontrar alguien con tantos conocimientos en poco tiempo… Podemos intentar localizar a Beaumont Kin pero tendrías que contarle también a él.

Finn detuvo abruptamente su pelea con Poe y se quedó mirando algo detrás de Rey, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir sus formas. Allí había algo o _alguien_ escuchando la conversación. Rey fue la única en seguir el curso de su mirada y no pudo ver nada, pero _definitivamente_ sintió otra presencia en la habitación, que rápidamente se esfumó.

_« Podrá ser que… ¿Ben esté intentando comunicarse?»_

Abrió mucho los ojos de repente, recordando que Ben tenía conocimientos acumulados en casi dos vidas porque en su propia realidad también conocía de la existencia de los libros y los estaría buscando, tal vez en una maniobra desesperada para que ella volviera por él.

— No será necesario. _Conozco a la persona perfecta_. —Tendría que volver, después de todo, o encontrar alguna forma de conectarse con Ben para pedirle ayuda.

« _Haremos esto juntos.»_

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y todos quedaron sin habla al reconocer al huésped. Su presencia desentonaba tanto con el lugar que por un instante nadie reaccionó, excepto Rey que sintió la esperanza renacer en su corazón.


	10. Nemo

_Walk the dark path_

_Sleep with angels_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reveal to me my true name_

_…_

_Camina por el camino oscuro_

_Dormir con los ángeles_

_Llama al pasado para pedir ayuda_

_Tócame con tu amor_

_Y revelarme mi verdadero nombre_

_…_

**_Nightwish – Nemo – Once_ **

**_…_ **

* * *

Los ojos de Ben se encendieron de pánico y furia. Su padre y Chewie actuaban como si él estuviera demente, negando que Rey subiera a la nave en primer lugar.

_« Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Acaso todo fue producto de mi imaginación? No. Ella es real.»_

Su mente giraba a toda velocidad tratando de entender qué estaba pasando y cómo era posible que una persona desapareciera sin dejar rastros en una nave, en medio del espacio. Claro que en lo que se refería a Rey no se podían aplicar soluciones exactas. Eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar. Primero la certeza de que el mundo que conocía se estaba desmoronando y ahora el hecho de que nadie parecía recordar a Rey. Pero seguro que para ambas habría una buena explicación y era evidente que estaban relacionadas.

Han se levantó mirando a su hijo con cautela. Había algo diferente en él, en sus ojos y en su forma de caminar. Puso una mano en su hombro y trató de calmarlo. Chewie miró con curiosidad la escena.

— Hijo. Dime qué sucede ¿A quién buscas? Deja que te ayude.

Pero Ben ignoró su amable ofrecimiento refugiándose de nuevo en el cuarto, perdido en sus pensamientos. Quería estar solo. Necesitaba calmarse y procesar la información para decidir sus próximos pasos. Aunque la verdad era que no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Una vez allí tuvo que recurrir a un gran esfuerzo por serenarse. La desesperación crecía dentro de él y no podía dejar que esto sucediera. De un momento a otro había pasado de la felicidad extrema a una absurda tristeza.

Quería entender pero era muy difícil resistirse a esa voz que volvía para atraparlo para hundirlo en viejos rencores. El sentimiento era _demasiado_ familiar. Pero no había ninguna _otra voz_ en su mente, no había nadie más en su cabeza, sólo él y el silencio de sus propios pensamientos.

No se arrepentía de haber abierto su corazón a Rey y no mintió cuando le dijo a la joven que podría dejar todo atrás, incluso ahora que empezaba a asimilar que tal vez su vida no era tan sencilla como la recordaba y que ese vacío en su cerebro se estaba completando con una historia divergente y oscura en la que Rey era más importante de lo que él pensaba. Y aún así, se había marchado. ¿Por qué?

En el fondo sabía que ella no intentaba herirlo y que tendría una buena razón para dejarlo atrás. Pero no podía evitar enojarse ¿Por qué se había ido cuando sus preguntas empezaban a obtener respuestas? Se culpó por no ser capaz de ganarse su confianza. Tal vez si él no hubiera abandonado la habitación, si no la hubiera dejado sola. Ella tenía miedo, pero no podía acusarla de ser cobarde cuando él mismo se sentía _aterrorizado._

Esos pensamientos no le conducían a ninguna parte. Nadie respondía del otro lado.

Todavía había rastros de ella, su aroma en la almohada y el recuerdo del beso en sus propios labios. La bandeja de comida intacta que él le había preparado y el montón de arena en el sueño de la habitación que Ben no podía explicar.

 _« ¿Acaso ella volvió a su propia realidad? »_ Ben recordó haber visto entre los recuerdos de Rey la casa de Lars en Tatooine, cuando ella le pidió que entrara en su mente en Hoth. Los soles gemelos, la arena, el edificio blanco abandonado que estaba intentado recuperar. Un enigma menos que resolver.

Apretó con fuerza los puños hasta que sus nudillos empalidecieron y sintió las uñas clavarse en la palma de su mano. Sentía que quería golpear la pared, destruir algo hasta reducirlo a escombros, desahogar su furia con violencia. Pero eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Tal vez no todo estaba claro aún pero Ben sabía que si daba rienda suelta a esos sentimientos se convertiría en todo lo que había aprendido a evitar _hasta ahora._

Porque, además de la desaparición de Rey, Ben tenía problemas más graves que enfrentar. Como el hecho de que por alguna razón ahora tendría que lidiar con los recuerdos de su vida anterior y tratar de no volverse loco en el intento. De alguna manera todo era real: esa otra vida y la que hasta el momento había creído única. Y los últimos días junto a ella eran la clave para entender todo. De esa forma podía comprenderlo, podría tener sentido. O realmente perdería la cordura intentándolo.

Ya no le asustaba ese pasado desconocido hasta ahora. Pero aceptar que Kylo Ren era parte de sí mismo implicaba admitir que estaba _muerto_ en la realidad de Rey porque lo vio en sus recuerdos. Y aún así ella insistía en que no lo estaba y en busca de respuestas la Fuerza le había guiado hacia él.

Ben llegó a la conclusión de que su vida actual y todos sus recuerdos eran verdaderos, una continuación de su existencia anterior de la que no conservaba memoria, como si hubiera renacido allí por alguna razón que se le escapaba. _¿Redención? ¿Segunda oportunidad? ¿Capricho de la Fuerza?_

Poco a poco la niebla en su mente abría paso a imágenes claras de esa otra vida, como le había ocurrido durante los días anteriores. Pero ya no las consideraba visiones ajenas, ahora comprendía con asombro que le pertenecían. _Y no era la primera vez que Rey lo rechazaba. Tampoco la segunda, sino la tercera._

El episodio de la sala roja cubierta de fuego ahora tenía sentido para él: la sala del trono de Snoke. ¿Cómo había olvidado algo así?

_“Su mano enguantada exigiéndole a Rey que se uniera a él, el rostro de ella lleno de lágrimas, el cuerpo mutilado de Snoke, las naves de la Resistencia escapando hacia Crait.”_

Ben se mordió los labios, definitivamente no era bueno con las palabras. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría aceptar una propuesta que comenzara con _“Tú vienes de nada, no eres nadie, pero no para mí”?_ No supo por qué le pareció buena idea en ese momento.

Y luego, cuando volvieron a encontrarse un año después el resultado no fue diferente. De nuevo extendió su mano después de decirle que eran una díada en la Fuerza. Su estilo invariable de flirteo dejaba mucho que desear: _“Lo mataremos. Juntos. Tomaremos el trono. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.”_ ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas en ese momento como para reírse de sí mismo, lo hubiera hecho. Pero aún quedaban muchas cosas terribles por descubrir. Y tuvo que darle la razón a Rey, en su lugar él tampoco hubiera aceptado. Pero ¿Por qué se había escapado ésta vez?

Ella dijo que su vida era una farsa, que recordar le traería dolor. Y estaba en lo cierto con la segunda parte de su advertencia. Pero Ben no podía arrepentirse de haber querido llegar al fondo de esa cuestión, tarde o temprano iba a descubrirlo porque su mente no iba a descansar hasta juntar las piezas de su historia fragmentada. _Rey estaba tratando de protegerlo._

No podía afirmar todavía en qué parte del universo se encontraba exactamente, pero por lo que Rey había revelado antes de partir, no se trataba de un lugar tradicional. Su mundo y el de ella estaban conectados por alguna clase de puente pero no podían juntarse. Quizás lo que los unía era el vínculo extraordinario que ellos compartían.

_« Somos una díada en la Fuerza, Rey. Dos que son uno.»_

Mirando en derredor, Ben notó algo más en el cuarto, algo que había pasado por alto cuando entró. La prenda negra de la que Rey nunca se deshacía, s _u_ camiseta. Se acercó para inspeccionarla, extrañado de que ella no la hubiera llevado pero feliz de poder conservar una prueba del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Cuando colocó sus manos sobre ella desfilaron por su mente otros recuerdos, visiones que ahora sabía que eran reales.

> _Rey atrapó el sable de Kylo Ren en el aire y, encendiéndolo, atravesó su pecho con él. Luego lo apagó con manos temblorosas y se inclinó en lugar donde él había caído devastado por la herida mortal._
> 
> _Sintió dolor, frío, agonía. Sintió a su madre despedirse a través de la Fuerza. Buscó los ojos de Rey y aceptó que estaba muriendo. Pero extendió su mano para transferirle energía de la Fuerza y cerró su herida, todas sus heridas, salvando su vida._
> 
> _— Tenías razón. Quería tomar tu mano. La mano de Ben._

Sí. Rey estaba en lo cierto. El recordar el pasado era doloroso.

Pero no perdería más tiempo porque por alguna razón _estaba vivo_ y necesitaba encontrar a Rey. No podría cambiar ese pasado, no podría ignorarlo nunca más. Ben se dio cuenta de que había malgastado su vida y ahora tenía una oportunidad para recuperarla. Quizás ese era el significado de esta _segunda vida_ que se le había permitido vivir.

Todo era insignificante, no era suficiente, no le servía de nada si Rey no estaba junto a él. Y eso era lo único que no tenía permitido porque cada uno estaba en lados opuestos de la realidad. Tenía que resolverlo, tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar a ella y para eso necesitaba ayuda.

Tenía que encontrar esos libros, aunque eso significara toparse con Luke también.

* * *

Han estaba preocupado por su hijo. Ciertamente no podía considerarse el mejor ejemplo de padre pero siempre quiso lo mejor para Ben. Claro que cometió errores y fueron muchos, aunque esperaba poder corregir algunos, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Ver a Ben tan desanimado era más de lo que podía soportar porque le traía recuerdos de cuando era niño y se entristecía por largos períodos. Solamente su madre podía sacarlo de aquellos trances y muchas veces no lo conseguía.

Han supo desde siempre que el alma de Ben era pura pero estaba atravesada por una veta de oscuridad. Leia se lo había dicho cuando era un bebé, aún cuando estaba en su vientre. Después de todo era nada más ni nada menos que el nieto de Anakin Skywalker y Darth Vader, dos personas en una sola, grandes polaridades en conflicto de Luz y Oscuridad.

Pero sabía que su hijo no cargaba solamente con un legado en la Fuerza. Todo el mundo parecía tener grandes expectativas para él, todos esperaban demasiado de un niño que podría haber sido normal si sus padres le hubieran prestado más atención. Como padre se lo reprochaba todos los días, pero su hijo ya era un adulto y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Luke sabía mejor que nadie las consecuencias que podría tener la oscuridad en Ben e hizo lo que ni Han ni Leia pudieron hacer: su tío le dio la oportunidad de elegir. Es cierto que mientras estuvo bajo su tutela no manifestó disconformidad y de hecho parecía disfrutarlo. Pero quizás Ben no quería seguir la senda de los Jedi. Y cuando la oscuridad empezó a notarse, Luke le explicó las razones por las que era mejor abandonar ese camino y le convenció de que cerrarse a la Fuerza era la mejor opción para no caer en el lado oscuro.

Y después de eso todo estuvo bien durante algún tiempo, aunque esto era una forma decir. Leia no tenía tiempo y Han no sabía qué hacer exactamente con Ben así que su hijo se fue a vivir con Lando y Chewbacca lo visitaba ocasionalmente.

Mientras tanto, el mundo exterior empeoraba un poco todos los días. La Primera Orden surgió de las cenizas del Imperio y Leia formó la Resistencia con los mejores recursos y apoyo diplomático que logró conseguir. Una nueva guerra comenzaba.

Y por esos años, Han encontró a la niña de Jakku.

Ella nunca le reveló su verdadero nombre, pero le gustaba que la llamaran Kira. Tal vez fue una forma de esconderse de todos. Tenía solamente ocho años y vivía miserablemente como carroñera, comía lo justo para no morir y tenía mucho ingenio para ser tan joven. Han la encontró en su nave una semana después de aterrizar en el puesto de avanzada de Niima en busca de repuestos urgentes. La niña se había infiltrado para escapar de una vida penosa. Nadie podría culparla.

Pero Han no sabía qué hacer con ella. Pensó en llevarla a su casa, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas con un solo hijo como para intentar agrandar la familia. Y nunca tuvo especial inclinación por ser padre.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, la Primera Orden vino para llevársela. Fue entonces cuando se enteró de que Kira era sensible a la Fuerza y supo que tendría que llevarla con Luke. Para descubrir, un tiempo después, que eso también fue una pésima idea.

El Líder Supremo tenía gran interés en la niña y no cesó de perseguirla hasta que consiguió rastrearla junto a Luke, ocho años más tarde. La Primera Orden fue responsable de la destrucción de la Academia y del secuestro de Kira. Luke estaba desaparecido desde entonces pero antes de partir a su exilio le había confiado que la historia, como suele suceder, tenía dos versiones.

Por regla general, todos terminaron creyendo que Kira se había ido voluntariamente pero pocos supieron que Luke intentó luchar por ella. Mostrar a un Jedi derrotado, el último de todos, era publicidad excelente para la Primera Orden.

Después de ese episodio y de la imposibilidad de ayudar más a Ben, Luke se había retirado para siempre, perdido en algún lugar de la Galaxia. Han lo buscaba desde entonces junto a Chewie rastreando pistas donde surgieran, lejos de su propio hogar. Hasta ahora había conseguido el fragmento de un mapa que indicaba su posición y un nombre mítico susurrado por un puñado de personas que conocieron a Luke a lo largo de los años. _Ahch-To._

Han le había fallado a su hijo y también a esa niña. Pero el tiempo le había traído sabiduría además de rencores y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ayudar a Ben si él le dejaba hacerlo.

* * *

Cuando por fin Ben salió del cuarto dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo, su padre estaba apoyado en la puerta, esperándolo.

— ¡Ben! — Él se detuvo abruptamente, otro recuerdo se apoderó de sus sentidos pero esta vez se resignó a que la visión pasara sin alterarse. Pero era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

> _En el puente de Starkiller, su padre pronunció su nombre y le pidió que se quitara la máscara. Pero él sabe lo que va a pasar, Snoke lo puso a prueba y no debe fallar aunque eso signifique romper su alma en pedazos._
> 
> _— El Líder Supremo es sabio. Él sabe quién soy y quién puedo llegar a ser. Y sabe lo que tú eres, Han Solo. No eres un general ni un héroe. Apenas un ladrón de poca monta y un contrabandista._
> 
> _— Bueno, en eso tiene razón._
> 
> _— Nunca es demasiado tarde para la verdad. Ven conmigo. Vuelve a casa. Tu madre te extraña._
> 
> _— Me están desgarrando. Quiero… quiero liberarme de este dolor. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero no sé si tengo la fuerza para hacerlo. ¿Me ayudarás?_
> 
> _Han lo ama por sobre todas las cosas, a pesar de que se ha convertido en el enemigo, porque es su hijo. Entonces Kylo clavó su sable acabando con la vida de su padre y después lo miró caer al vacío._

Ben esquivó su mirada totalmente devastado y avergonzado, y se dirigió a la cabina para ocupar uno de los asientos. Justo cuando creía que estaba listo, otro crimen le perseguía. Era casi un recordatorio de que descubriría muchas cosas más, de que faltaba lo peor. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso? « _No poder ver a Rey nunca más, eso era peor._ » Se aferró a la esperanza de volver a verla porque ella en algún lugar estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Han lo siguió hasta allí y se sentó a su lado.

— Sé que nunca he sido de gran ayuda, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

— Es muy complicado, no lo comprenderías. — Ben se arrepintió inmediatamente de usar ese tono con Han, pero no sabía cómo rectificarlo. Su padre era como un extraño para él. ¿Era Han real? ¿Recordaría también lo que él acababa de ver? ¿Cómo podría mirar a los ojos a su padre ahora?

— Déjame intentarlo.

— Está bien. —Ordenar sus pensamientos en voz alta no era algo tan malo. Menos ahora que tenía alguien dispuesto a escucharlo. Su padre.

Respiró hondo, pensando bien las palabras y cómo iba a decirlas.

— Encontré a Rey en Hoth junto al _Halcón_ hace tres días. Llegó hasta allí sin poder explicar cómo, guiada por la Fuerza para encontrar a alguien que estaba buscando desesperadamente. Ella estaba convencida de que esa persona era yo.

— ¿La conocías?

— Esto será difícil de creer, pero… No, no la conocía. Sentía que ella era familiar pero no lo supe hasta ahora, no quise aceptarlo hasta que fue muy, muy tarde.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

— Hicimos un trato. Rey es poderosa en la Fuerza y yo estaba completamente cerrado a ella. Pensé que ella podría encontrarte y a cambio yo le ayudaría a regresar a su hogar. Pero para hacerlo necesitaba recuperar unos libros antiguos de la Orden Jedi que estaban en el santuario del planeta llamado Ahch-To.

— Entonces cumplió con su parte del trato. Te guió hasta mí.

— Justo cuando acababa de descubrir que, en efecto, yo la persona que ella buscaba, desapareció como si hubiera existido sólo en mi mente. Al parecer encontró otra forma de regresar.

— Según como lo veo, cumpliste con tu parte también.

— La verdad es que yo tenía la esperanza de que se quedara… Conmigo.

— Lo sé. Tienes esa mirada en los ojos. — Han golpeó a su hijo con camaradería y un brillo divertido en los ojos. — Estás frito, niño.

— ¿Entonces, me crees? ¿No piensas que estoy loco?

— Oh, sí que lo estás. Estás loco por ella. — Ben hizo una sonrisa a medias, similar a la de su padre y luego Han añadió: — Por supuesto que te creo ¿Cómo crees que Chewie y yo terminamos en Takodana?

— Dijiste que alguien te había avisado que el _Halcón_ estaba allí. —Ben lo miró con interés.

— Y así fue, pero te estaba buscando a ti. Invente lo de la nave para que no pensaras que tu padre es ingenuo. Pero hace tres días tuve un sueño muy extraño, una verdadera pesadilla.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño?

— Estabas tú, vestido de negro y traías una máscara que luego te quitabas. Me decías que necesitabas mi ayuda y luego me apuñalabas con un sable láser en forma de cruz y me arrojabas al vacío. Luego veía mis dados de la suerte, en manos de una joven a la que no podía distinguir pero sí oír. Y ella dijo que tú me estabas buscando porque querías decirme algo. Pensé que podías estar en peligro y que ya era tiempo de volver a casa.

Ben pareció quedar sin habla durante varios segundos. La joven del sueño no podía ser otra que Rey. Ella había creado una especie de puente a través de la meditación para llegar a Han y lo había logrado, aún cuando su padre no tenía nada que ver con la Fuerza.

_Pero algo muy diferente era transportarse en cuerpo y alma a otra realidad._

Sin embargo, era algo para considerar. El puente tenía dos sentidos así que él también tendría que ser capaz de hacerle llegar un mensaje de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho con su padre. La esperanza iluminó su rostro y le regaló a su padre una sonrisa triunfal.

— ¿Y bien, éste viejo te ha ayudado en algo? — Han lo miró con curiosidad.

— Más de lo que crees.

« _Te quiero, Padre.»_

Si Han se sorprendió por el genuino abrazo de su hijo, no lo expresó en voz alta. La sensación era nueva y le agradó mucho. Pero no podía evitar pensar con algo de tristeza, que Ben se estaba despidiendo de él.

> _En Kef-Bir vio a su padre por última vez, un recuerdo de él que lo persiguió durante años hasta que al fin encontró paz._
> 
> _— Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Pero no sé si tengo la fuerza para hacerlo._
> 
> _— La tienes._
> 
> _— ¿Padre…?_
> 
> _— Lo sé._
> 
> _Y luego giró, arrojó el sable que había pagado con sangre y una nueva vida comenzó. Kylo Ren murió, Ben Solo vive._

— ¿Entonces, irás a buscarla? —La voz de su padre lo sacó de la evocación.

— No es tan simple, ella _no está en un lugar_ al que pueda llegar tan fácilmente. Además fijamos el curso hacia D’Qar. —Ben miró de reojo a su padre con un poco de reproche.

Han hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia. De verdad quería hacer un viaje más antes de volver. Quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los textos Jedi y sus palabrerías? Ella te dijo que Luke los tiene en Ahch-To.

— Si, pero no sé cómo llegar allí. He buscado antes en la base de datos de D’Qar, pero no encontré nada. Confieso haber pensado que Rey lo estaba inventando. Fui un idiota. — Ben se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración. — Además nadie ha visto a Luke en años.

— Entonces hoy es tu día de suerte, niño. — Han sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un dispositivo que acopló a la consola de navegación. — Puedo acercarte, pero tú tendrás que guiarnos el resto del camino. Creo que tu decisión de abrirte a la Fuerza fue oportuna.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? No sabes qué nos espera allí — Ben lo miró entornando los ojos.

— Nunca me cuestiono nada, sino hasta después de hacerlo.

Ben le sonrió a su padre. _Sería su primera y última aventura juntos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemo es una canción de Nightwish, pero también significa "nadie" en latín.


	11. Escapista

_A nightingale in a golden cage_   
_That's me locked inside reality's maze_   
_Come someone make my heavy heart light_   
_Come undone, bring me back to life._

_..._

_Un ruiseñor en una jaula dorada_   
_Ese soy yo encerrado en el laberinto de la realidad_   
_Venga alguien a hacer que mi pesado corazón sea ligero._   
_Deshazte, devuélveme a la vida._

_..._

**_Nightwish - Escapist - Bye Bye Beautiful_ **

* * *

Las coordenadas del _Halcón Milenario_ indicaban que en cuestión de horas estarían cerca de la zona en la que se encontraba Ahch-To. A partir de allí, Ben tendría que ingeniárselas para llegar al misterioso planeta. Pero ahora que había permitido que la Fuerza entrara de nuevo en su vida estaba seguro de que iba a conseguirlo sin problemas.

_“Puedes imaginarte un océano. Puedo verlo. Puedo ver la isla.”_

Antes necesitaba ver a Rey, asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y de que no había perdido la fe en él. Ben sentía como si tuviera una cuerda en el corazón, tirando de él pero sin llegar a romperse, provocándole dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo. El dolor de la separación, porque su única meta ahora era poder reunirse con ella y la felicidad de saber que tenía posibilidades altas de encontrarla. Rey estaba muy lejos pero Ben podía sentir de alguna manera que pensaba en él con el mismo fervor.

El lazo que los unía no solamente era una rareza de la Fuerza. Era también algo físico y mental que danzaba entre ellos aunque no pudieran verse, aunque estuvieran separados. Sólo cuando estaban juntos el vínculo hallaba armonía, un punto medio entre Luz y Oscuridad, perfecto balance.

El enlace que compartían era algo difícil de romper o casi imposible de eliminar y Ben era la prueba cabal de eso. Porque a pesar de haber muerto, el vínculo seguía allí como una herida sin cerrar y ese sentimiento de ser la mitad de algo fue lo que guió a Rey hasta él. 

Ben pensó con disgusto que las primeras conexiones entre ellos fueron obra de Snoke, si bien continuaron tras su muerte. Para ser sincero era lo único que podía agradecer a su ex Maestro. Cuando más tarde descubrió que juntos formaban un tipo único de conexión de la Fuerza, una díada, todo tuvo más sentido para él.

Lástima que había desperdiciado un año entero entre Crait y Pasaana persiguiendo a Rey, porque podría haber aprovechado sus enlaces para intentar algo diferente en vez de alejarla.

_« Cuánto tiempo perdido. »_

Pero de nada servía lamentarse por el pasado, tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo ahora para tener un futuro con ella. Además nadie podría haberle hecho cambiar de idea, estaba cegado por el poder y el rencor. Ben no podía evitar pensar en las alternativas cuando lo único que permanecía constante en su vida era el deseo de tener a Rey a su lado.

_« Bien, ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.»_

Podría intentarlo, podría generar una conexión con Rey para verla una vez más, aunque fuera por un instante, y con suerte hablar con ella para decirle que pronto volvería e iría a buscarla.

Durante la conversación con su padre descubrió que podía crear alguna clase de puente con Rey a través de la meditación o del sueño. Pero todo era muy relativo y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Todo podía salir bastante mal. Podía terminar en cualquier lugar o algo peor.

Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo. _Necesitaba entender._

Se concentró en meditar, sentado en el frio piso metálico de la nave. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la Fuerza fluyera a través de él. Pero pasaban los minutos y no conseguía nada. Era irónico que la primera vez que intentara usar sus dones para algo bueno, la Fuerza le diera la espalda. Pero no se ahogaría en desesperación.

Creó una imagen mental de Rey, de las cosas que amaba de ella, de su luz y su fortaleza. Pensó en sus ojos color avellana, en su sonrisa que quitaba el aliento y en sus tres moños de pelo castaño. Y dio resultado. Pronto se sintió inundado de energía blanca y se sumergió en una meditación profunda. Su cuerpo se despegó unos centímetros del suelo pero apenas fue consciente de eso cuando otras visiones se abrieron paso en su mente ahora totalmente despejada y abierta.

Se imaginó que el camino que ahora estaba por hacer era el opuesto al que ella había hecho días atrás para llegar a él. Estaba al tanto de que no iba a poder estar allí realmente, que quedaría una parte de él en la nave, durmiendo. Sabía que era una solución parcial, pero las ansias de volverla a ver eran superiores.

Las imágenes eran vistazos de diferentes versiones de él y de ella, como si se tratara de ventanas o puertas a otros mundos. Los resultados eran siempre diferentes, cambiantes, como el reflejo de un espejo fragmentado, en el que lo único que se repetía hasta el infinito era la presencia de ella o de él, juntos o separados, pero siempre vinculados.

Ben había estudiado mucho durante años, conocía las maneras de los Jedis y de los Siths, pero no estaba preparado para lo que veían sus ojos. Necesitaba investigar más pero la vorágine lo arrastraba y no quería volver atrás hasta conseguir algo, por más pequeño que fuera.

Las visiones lo entristecían o alegraban, le emocionaban o enfurecían y estaba al borde de no poder diferenciar entre meditación y delirio. Algunas puertas le invitaban a entrar pero tenía que resistir y concentrarse, ignorarlas para llegar a la única que realmente le interesaba.

Entonces, casi como una luz en el extremo final de un pasillo largo y muy oscuro, le llegó la dulce voz de _su_ Rey junto con la de otros, entre los que pudo reconocer a sus amigos. Se aferró a ese resplandor y lo siguió mental y físicamente hasta que pudo ver y oír con mayor claridad.

Ben no conocía el lugar en persona pero sabía que se trataba del hogar de la infancia de Luke, la casa de Lars en Tatooine. En la habitación Poe Dameron y el que reconoció como el stormtrooper que Rey llamaba Finn discutían acaloradamente. Sintió las puntadas de odio del piloto y estaba seguro de que discutían acerca de él. Su compañero parecía distraído, como si intentara ordenar sus pensamientos y luego giró en dirección a Ben, como si fuera capaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. ¿Acaso podía verlo?

Rey estaba a un lado, junto a la que recordaba como Rose Tico, técnica de la Resistencia, quien había trabajado tan solo un par de días atrás junto a Rey en las refacciones del Halcón. Pero en ese mundo parecía ser muy unida a ella, como lo eran todas las personas que estaban con allí en ese momento. En su regazo tenía los famosos textos Jedi que revisaba con la mirada perdida.

No pudo resistir el impulso de estirar la mano para tocar en el hombro a Rey, ya que probó con llamarla en voz alta pero ella no parecía oírlo. Pero sus dedos encontraron una especie de barrera, una pared invisible que lo empujó hacia atrás con violencia, con el impacto de una explosión.

La visión se desvaneció instantáneamente y Ben cayó con estrépito al suelo, golpeándose un poco. El ruido sordo alertó a Chewie quien le ayudó a incorporarse y lo llevó hasta el sillón. Él le agradeció con la garganta reseca y el cuerpo completamente tensionado. Se sentía débil y frustrado porque había estado muy cerca de conseguirlo. Ni siquiera sabía si Rey lo habría notado.

La experiencia resultó ser intensa, más de lo que podía admitir y bastante agotadora. Volvería a intentarlo cuando recuperara un poco de su energía y consiguiera más explicaciones acerca del fenómeno. Estaba seguro de una sola cosa. Rey no le había mentido, todo era _descabelladamente_ cierto.

Se apresuró al arrojarse de esa manera y con tan poca información. Después de todo era un misterio cómo lo había conseguido ella, o tal vez era mucho más poderosa que él. Pero le sirvió la lección como advertencia de que ambos tendrían que encontrarse a mitad de camino. Por ahora, todas eran meras conjeturas.

Encontrar la ruta hacia Luke fue tarea sencilla después de lo anterior. Por lo menos algunas cosas estaban saliendo bien y la caprichosa Fuerza finalmente colaboraba con Ben.

Han y Chewie quedaron atrás para no interferir, ya se pondrían al tanto con Luke más tarde.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras de piedra que parecían no tener fin. Este viaje estaba llevándolo al límite de todas las maneras posibles, poniendo a prueba también su paciencia y ansiedad. Se fijó vagamente en unas aves pequeñas y redondas con ojos grandes que le recordaron remotamente a Rey. ¿O ya las había visto antes? Tal vez eran recuerdos de ella. Ya no lo sabía.

— ¿Ben? ¿Qué haces aquí? — La voz familiar de su tío lo sacó de su confusión y lo golpeó con fuerza. Sintió que los recuerdos se imponían, el odio se desbordaba en él junto con la furia y el desprecio que sentía por Luke, eran las sensaciones que había experimentado como Kylo Ren.

> — _¿Has vuelto para decir que me perdonas? ¿A salvar mi alma, como mi padre?_
> 
> _—No._

Despejó esos pensamientos con dificultad, el pasado no iba a facilitarle las cosas hoy y tal vez nunca, pero esas emociones ya no le servían, ya no las sentía. No las necesitaba. Recordó que Luke y él no habían sido muy unidos en éste mundo tampoco, pero le debía mucho porque en el mejor de los casos, su tío fue su defensor contra el Lado Oscuro.

Luke percibió el cambio de sus emociones y se mantuvo a cierta distancia. Notó que la Fuerza lo rodeaba pero la oscuridad en él estaba rodeada de mucha luz, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hallar el equilibrio. Al parecer había encontrado la manera de vencer a su destino. Pero estaba allí por otra razón. ¿Cuál?

La persona que tenía adelante, su sobrino, era en cierta forma diferente al que conoció y no volvió a ver en años. Pero era Ben, sin dudas, y estaba frente a alguna clase de lucha desesperada contra algo más grande que él mismo y su oscuridad. Lo descubriría muy pronto.

Dentro de la cabaña de Luke, Ben explicó lo mejor que pudo y en pocas palabras lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero era demasiada información, todo tan difícil de creer. Decidió, como hiciera Rey apenas la encontró en Hoth, que lo mejor era mostrarle lo que había dentro de su cabeza. No le ocultaría nada porque sólo de esa manera él podría ayudarle. _Eso esperaba él._

Luke extendió su mano y cerró los ojos para entrar en su mente. Ben notó que por su rostro se sucedían expresiones de horror y angustia, pero también de paz. Por momentos un poco de culpa y algo que pudo distinguir como orgullo. Cuando todo terminó, Luke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asombrado, maravillado. _Verdaderamente aterrorizado._

Respiraba con un poco de agitación y sus manos temblaban. Sin dejar de mirar a su sobrino, se apartó y se sentó sobre un cajón y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de piedra, intentando recuperarse y asimilando la información de a poco.

Vio demasiada muerte, incluso la suya, demasiado caos y desesperación, tanto sufrimiento. Pero también vio luz, vio a Rey e inmediatamente recordó a su aprendiz caída en desgracia, Kira. No podía asegurar que fueran la misma persona, pero estaban conectadas de alguna manera. Así como su sobrino, al que creía conocer hasta ahora, estaba relacionado con una versión opuesta y oscura. Luke comprendió que se trataba de dos mundos divergentes, en los que tanto Ben como la joven tenían sus contrapesos, sus partes opuestas para equilibrar.

El desasosiego se adueño del Jedi al darse cuenta de que su entera existencia era tan solo una entre tantas otras, perdida entre millones de realidades posibles que nunca deberían acercarse. En cierta forma sabía que los hilos de la Fuerza se extendían en todas direcciones, incluso de maneras que ni siquiera alguien como él se podía imaginar. Pero ser capaz de comprenderlo y verlo en persona, eran cosas diferentes.

Y allí estaba Ben, que no pertenecía a ese lugar, a quien alguien o algo había arrojado a ese mundo para que viviera otra vida, salvándole de morir, para vivir eternamente en un mundo entre mundos, sin envejecer, hasta que alguien viniera a buscarlo. ¿Cómo no iba a compadecerse de él?

Él estaba atrapado allí, tal vez como una segunda oportunidad pero Luke sospechaba que el verdadero motivo era su redención completa. No podía salir pero Rey había logrado llegar hasta él y volver hacia atrás sin dificultades. Ella era la persona que podía devolverlo a su propio mundo.

—Te ayudaré, Ben. —atinó a decir cuando pudo recuperar el habla. —Pero debes tener cuidado. Esto va mucho más allá de mis capacidades o las de cualquier Jedi. Esto, -odio admitirlo- necesita también habilidades del lado Oscuro que tú posees, quiero decir, Kylo Ren tiene…

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—No es tan simple, necesito pensar un poco en todo esto. – Luke suspiró resignado. —el hecho de que estés aquí es increíble. No entiendo como tu mente no ha colapsado cuando la mía estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—Tuve un poco de ayuda. —Ben pensó en Rey con ternura.

—Esta isla es la clave. Rey también lo sabe. Lo he visto en tus recuerdos, quiero decir, en los suyos dentro de tu cabeza… ¡Esto es terriblemente difícil de explicar! —Luke se levantó de repente y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro. —Debes traer a Rey, ella ya estuvo aquí.

Ben comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No. No arriesgaré su vida de esa manera. ¡Ella podría quedar atrapada en cualquier otro lugar!

—Es la única manera que se me ocurre. Ella debe entrar al Mundo entre Mundos y uno de los puntos de vergencia se encuentra aquí. La concentración de Fuerza de Luz del santuario tiene su contraparte en la cueva que hay debajo.

« _Luz poderosa, Oscuridad poderosa.»_

— ¿Y qué sucede si logra entrar? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que encontrará el camino hasta aquí, hasta esta realidad? ¿Cómo lograremos salir?

—Demasiadas preguntas, niño. Primero debes convocarla y prometo ayudarles luego. ¡Hay cosas que debo hacer antes! — Luke estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso pero Ben sabía que no iba a abandonarlo. Se lo debía, después de todo.

—Lo he intentado antes sin resultado.

—Lo has hecho mal entonces.

Ben se sintió aguijoneado por la observación pero aguantó las ganas de contestar.

— ¿Qué cosa hice mal?

Luke giró en su dirección y habló cuidadosamente.

—No me sorprende que fallaras, te arrojaste sin pruebas por tu propia cuenta al vacío. ¡Es un milagro que aún estés de una pieza! Deberías ser más atento. —Luke le ofreció una mirada de reprobación pero luego cambió el tono. —Aunque comprendo cómo te sientes.

— ¿De verdad? —Ben espetó las palabras sin disimular ironía. Luke lo miró con gesto hosco.

—Recuerda que no están en el mismo mundo, ustedes dos. Aunque puedes aprovechar la concentración de Fuerza y Balance de la isla. Debes tener algo que te vincule con ella, algún objeto de su realidad y otro de la tuya. El puente tiene dos direcciones, Ben. Tiene que haber equilibrio.

Por supuesto. _La famosa camiseta negra que Rey nunca abandonaba._ Ben se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el _Halcón_ , casi volando por los escalones. Tuvo que esquivar a un porg que se cruzó peligrosamente en su camino.

_« Muy bien, algo de su realidad y algo de la mía. Esto definitivamente va a llamar su atención.»_

* * *

En Tatooine todos quedaron por un momento sorprendidos por la abrupta entrada de la criatura alada. El porg chillaba en clara señal de descontento por haber sido lanzado lejos de su querido hogar, con un ruido molesto y lastimoso. Poe y Finn dejaron de discutir al instante para mirar acusadoramente a Rose.

— ¿Rose, se escapó otra vez uno de tus bichos?

La joven no recordaba haber traído a ninguno de sus porgs en la nave, ya que tenía la costumbre de albergarlos allí y hasta de ponerles nombres. Tampoco reconoció al que acababa de entrar, ciertamente algo no estaba bien. La criatura estaba lejos, muy lejos de su hogar.

—No, no conozco a éste. ¡Pobrecito, debe estar perdido!

Finn se aseguró de sujetarlo antes de que se hiciera daño o rompiera algo de la casa. Los ojos saltones parecían más grandes y tristes que nunca y si hubiera podido hablar se habría quejado del maltrato al que lo sometían.

—No me digas que salió de la nada. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Rey frunció el ceño y se puso de pie con rapidez, presa de una intuición. Algo no encajaba y podía sentir la presencia de la Fuerza en el animal. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que su presencia era una especie de mensaje para ella.

_« Un mensaje que sólo puede ser de Ben.»_

Salió de la casa para buscar más pistas aunque en realidad esperaba encontrarlo a él.

Entonces vio a unos metros de la entrada, medio enterrada en la arena y casi oculta en la oscuridad, algo que no había visto antes, algo que pasaría desapercibido para todos hasta el día siguiente. Pero no para ella: _La túnica de Ben._

No podía explicar cómo, pero sabía que el porg y la prenda estaban relacionadas así que se arrodilló para tomarla, con una pizca de esperanza en el corazón.

Al tocarla sintió un zumbido familiar que retumbó en su cabeza y le obligó a levantar la mirada.

_Allí estaba él._

Ella podía verlo con claridad aún de noche y entre las sombras, como si realmente estuviera allí. Pero ¿Era real? Se acercó cautelosamente, despacio, con miedo a que desapareciera o sólo fuera un producto de su imaginación.

Él estaba sentado, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar meditando con mucha concentración y esfuerzo. Entonces percibió la presencia de Rey que se acercaba, abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe aunque con muestras de evidente cansancio que no pasaron desapercibidas para ella. A pesar de que sentía temor tras su último y fallido intento de crear una conexión, esta vez los resultados fueron los deseados.

Al fin había logrado captar su atención, estar cerca de ella, _volvía a verla._

La sonrisa radiante de Ben despejó todos sus temores mientras recorría los últimos metros que los separaban a la carrera, abalanzándose sobre él con entusiasmo y regocijo. Él se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás pero logró mantener el equilibrio mientras le devolvía el abrazo, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente para llenarse del aroma del cabello de Rey.

Pasaron largos segundos y Rey no parecía querer soltarlo porque podía sentir la angustia de Ben, desbordándose en su pecho. Su calidez le hizo olvidar por un segundo que últimamente no era tan afortunada como para pensar que las cosas iban a resultar tan convenientes. Aún quedaba un tramo por recorrer antes de que pudieran estar juntos.

— ¿Realmente estás aquí? ¿Has regresado? —preguntó pegada a él, sin querer despegarse aún del abrazo. Él negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—Aún no, Rey. Lo lamento.

Ella se apartó pero sin alejarse del todo y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos mientras las de él encontraban perfecto acoplamiento en la cintura de ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco de decepción pero no disminuyó en absoluto la felicidad que sentía por volver a verlo.

—Entonces, ¿Estás dormido en alguna parte?

—Estoy en Ahch-To, pero no estoy dormido, esto es otro tipo de conexión, como las que teníamos antes. Excepto que estoy intentando controlarla. Al parecer es una habilidad del lado Oscuro, me hubiera gustado saberlo antes. —Ben buscó sus ojos en la oscuridad y estrechó su abrazo como si de repente ella pudiera desaparecer frente a sus ojos. —Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo podré hacerlo. —Quería prolongar el momento todo lo posible, o detenerlo, si hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso.

Rey asintió con la cabeza. Era justo lo que temía. Pero pagaría el precio de compartir con él todo el tiempo que durara el enlace, no lo dejaría ir y estaba decidida a quedarse con él, aún si la Fuerza decidía arrebatárselo repentinamente.

Porque él había encontrado un camino hacia ella y Rey sentía que estaban muy cerca de resolver el enigma. Sentía que él era diferente, más seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, se sentía como _su_ Ben, el que había desaparecido frente a sus ojos en Exegol.

— ¿Has recordado… todo? — Él sonrió y asintió. Las palabras que había querido decirle desde que lo dejó, se atascaron en su garganta. —Ben. Hay tanto que quiero decirte... Fui una cobarde, no debí volver…

Él la silenció colocándole un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios.

—No digas eso, fuiste más valiente de lo que piensas. —su dedo siguió la línea de su mejilla hacia arriba para quitarle una lágrima atrapada en las pestañas. —No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estás, por más perfecto que pueda ser para mí. No puedo cambiar nada de lo que pasó y es por eso que necesitaba asegurarme de que tú me aceptas a pesar de todo, a pesar del daño que te hice.

Como ella quería seguir protestando y culparse por abandonarlo, él atrapó sus labios con un tierno beso que la sorprendió y la dejó sin aliento. La joven se abandonó al abrazo y toda la fortaleza que había reunido para enfrentar a sus amigos se desvaneció, dejándola vulnerable frente a él. Ben colocó una mano en la base de su cuello para acercarla aún más. Ella era embriagadora. Sabía que tenía que parar porque no contaba con mucho tiempo, tenía que decirle que Luke podía ayudarles y que tenía que ir hasta Ahch-To. _Pero no podía dejar de besarla. No quería hacerlo._

En cuestión de segundos recordó todas las veces que había querido besarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, protegerla y amarla. Recordó sentirse miserable y furioso cada vez que ella lo rechazó pero comprendió que su bondad y pureza nunca iban a permitirle aceptarlo en esas circunstancias.

Con gran esfuerzo unió fragmentos de su pasado como Kylo Ren junto con los recuerdos más recientes y se permitió agregar la fantasía de haber vivido una vida entera como Ben Solo, el que nunca sucumbió al lado oscuro.

Todo terminaba y comenzaba en Rey: la joven jedi, la carroñera, la salvadora, la chica de Jakku, el símbolo de esperanza, la heredera de Palpatine, su otra mitad, su díada.

_« Sólo Rey.»_

Ella se entregó al beso por completo. Las dudas le habían abandonado tiempo atrás y necesitaba estar segura de que después de tanto sufrir, Ben estaría siempre a su lado. Quería creer que no era por egoísmo, que ninguno de los dos le debía nada a nadie porque ya habían sacrificado demasiado y se merecían estar juntos. Lo aceptaba como era, imperfecto, fracturado, porque conocía su alma en profundidad y a él la ligaba algo más profundo que el vínculo de la Fuerza que compartían.

En todas las vidas lo buscaría, en todos los mundos posibles, y no descansaría hasta recuperarlo. Porque él era el principio de su final feliz: el padawan de Luke, el aprendiz de Snoke, el heredero de Vader, el hijo de Han y Leia, Kylo de los Caballeros de Ren, el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, el Ben que encontró el camino de regreso a casa.

_« Sólo Ben»_

— ¡Rey! ¿Dónde estás? —el grito de Rose llamándola los devolvió inmediatamente a la realidad. Aunque solamente Rey la escuchó, ya que Ben no podía percatarse de su entorno. ¿O ahora podía hacerlo?

— ¡Estoy bien! —Rey gritó con la voz temblorosa para evitar que su amiga se acercaba, sólo por precaución. Aún no estaba segura de cómo iban a tomar los demás la presencia de Ben y no tenía ganas de explicarles lo que había estado haciendo con él durante los últimos minutos. En un susurro se dirigió a Ben — ¡Escóndete!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que me vean? —aún en las situaciones más extremas, no podía evitar provocarla y aún se sentía animado por el momento que habían compartido. —Te recuerdo que no pueden verme ni yo a ellos.

— Ellos aún no están listos para aceptarlo, Finn y Rose tal vez, pero Poe…

—No te preocupes, no hay mundo posible en el que nos podamos llevar bien. —Ben se encogió de hombros.

Rose apareció junto a ella en el mismo instante en el que Ben se apartaba de Rey. Estaba agitada y preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede Rose?

—Es el porg. ¡No puedo encontrarlo! Todo este asunto es muy extraño, Rey. ¿Crees que tenga que ver con esos enlaces de la Fuerza de los que nos hablaste?… ¡Oh! —Rose se fijó en los labios hinchados y en las mejillas sonrojadas de Rey bajo la luz de una luna y fue lo bastante discreta como para no decir nada, pero entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se aclaró la garganta y agregó mientras se alejaba — ¿Sabes? Creo que no lo he buscado bien, ¡Tal vez se metió en la cocina!

Ben sintió que los hombros de Rey se relajaban.

—Te lo dije ¡No me ha visto!

—No hizo falta, créeme. —Rey le dirigió una mirada acusadora, pero luego adoptó un tono serio. — ¿Qué sucedió con el porg?

—Lo mismo que va a pasarme pronto a mí. Pero escucha, Rey — entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella al ver que el miedo y la duda invadía sus ojos. —Estaremos bien, te estaré esperando en Ahch-To y saldremos de ésta juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, confiaba en que así sería.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Cuando llegues allí, trata de encontrarme y de establecer una conexión conmigo. Te explicaré todo luego. Luke nos ayudará.

— ¿El Luke de tu realidad o el de la mía? —Rey preguntó casi bromeando. Pero Ben pareció pensarlo con seriedad.

—Todo tipo de ayuda nos vendrá bien, supongo. Aunque no creo que los fantasmas de la Fuerza quieran involucrarse en un experimento que incluye al lado Oscuro.

_«Pero no puedo dejarte ir, no todavía.»_

—Ben. Quédate conmigo.

Sus ojos la miraron, implorantes. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de trasladarse él mismo a través del tiempo y del espacio pero no podía hacerlo de manera definitiva.

Como las dos partes de un todo, la Fuerza los empujaba constantemente, intentando lograr un balance. Por eso Rey había terminado en Hoth, por esa razón Ben era capaz de establecer un contacto con ella. Pero mientras lo hacía, sus propias energías vitales mermaban, se les iba la vida intentándolo. Ella no podía saber eso, él quería cumplirle su deseo, todos ellos, por más peligrosos que fueran.

—Siempre estoy contigo, Rey.

Y se quedaron abrazados, acurrucados y contentos, hasta que el enlace se cortó. Rey miró el espacio vacío en el que segundos antes estuvo Ben con renovada esperanza y dispuesta a conseguir su meta. La túnica negra de él seguía allí por alguna razón, como si él le hubiera dejado un recordatorio de lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ahch-To. Allá vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería avisar que pronto estaré haciendo algunas ediciones de los capítulos anteriores, en realidad voy a quitar las comillas en los diálogos y reemplazarlas por guiones. También voy a agregar fragmentos de las canciones que le dan título a los capítulos, con su correspondiente traducción. Así que si les llegan notificaciones repetidas, no se preocupen que es por esta razón.
> 
> Ya quedan muy pocos capítulos y me han ayudado las teorías del Mundo Entre Mundos que ha reunido en Twitter [@OutletFangirl ](https://twitter.com/OutletFangirl)
> 
> Espero que todo empiece a tener sentido. Cuando empecé a escribir hace un par de meses tenía la idea muy clara en mi mente, de que Ben estaba atrapado en otra realidad y Rey iba a ir a buscarlo. Pero como suele suceder, la historia cobró vida propia y muchas más cosas surgieron. Ahora ha llegado el momento de que ellos tengan su final feliz.
> 
> Sé que hay momentos de angustia, de hecho me afectan mientras escribo. Pero ante todo quiero conservar el sentimiento de amor entre ellos, que ha surgido por el entendimiento y la aceptación de sus defectos y virtudes. 
> 
> Son bienvenidos los comentarios, como siempre. También pueden encontrarme en twitter como @lubamoon_n
> 
> ¡Mi eterno agradecimiento a ustedes por acompañarme!


	12. Partitura de un amor fantasmal

_Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
the one behind will lead me_

_…_

_Tráeme a casa o déjame en paz  
Mi amor en el oscuro corazón de la noche  
He perdido el camino ante mí  
el que está detrás me guiará_

_…_

**_Nightwish - Ghost Love Score_ **

**_…_ **

* * *

Rey sabía que el final estaba cerca y que todo iba a terminar bien. Ben había hecho crecer la esperanza en su interior y no quedaba nada de la tristeza de antes. Iría a buscarlo, seguiría las indicaciones que él y Luke pudieran darle y volverían para comenzar una vida juntos.

No iba a ser fácil, Kira ya se lo había anticipado tan solo un día atrás, aunque parecía que pasaron años desde que eso ocurrió. Por supuesto que tenía miedo de fracasar, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero confiaba ciegamente en Ben y el vínculo entre ellos era más estrecho que nunca. No había tiempo que perder, no quedaban alternativas.

Pero mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la casa de Lars, donde sus amigos la esperaban, su emoción disminuyó un poco. Aún tenía que explicarles muchas cosas y tenían que resolver la situación de Ben a su regreso.

Lo peor de todo sería no encontrarlo, pero ¿Qué pasaba si sus amigos no aceptaban su decisión? Rey no los había abandonado, aún cuando Ben le ofreció su mano la primera vez en el _Supremacy_ y luego en Kijimi. Ella no fue capaz de darles la espalda antes y se sentía culpable por lo que iba a hacer. Pero sólo los dejaba atrás por un momento para buscar su propia felicidad y recuperar a Ben.

Inspiró profundamente y reanudó sus pasos.

En salón todos estaban conversando más tranquilos, el episodio del porg ya era una anécdota y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Rey cuando por fin habló.

—Partiré hacia Ahch-To lo antes posible— Rey se armó de valor. —Iré a buscar a Ben.

Les explicó brevemente sobre su última conversación con él, omitiendo los detalles personales que solamente Rose pudo adivinar cuando Rey se ruborizó. Su mirada cómplice le infundió ánimos y tranquilidad, y todo resultó más simple de lo que había imaginado. Su amiga demostró su apoyo incondicional poniéndole una mano en el hombro, gesto que Rey le agradeció con la mirada. Finn y Poe guardaron silencio unos instantes pero no intentaron hacerle cambiar de idea.

—Te ayudaremos, Rey. Iremos contigo—Finn se acercó y le dio su bendición. —Nunca te dejaríamos hacerlo sola.

—Finn y yo te llevaremos hasta la isla y los esperaremos en el _Halcón._ No tengo dudas de que vas a lograrlo. —Rose secundó la oferta de su amigo.

Poe seguía cruzado de brazos, pero sorprendió a Rey accediendo también, con un suspiro resignado.

— Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que él no sea duramente juzgado. A menos que ninguno de los dos regrese realmente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Vamos a regresar. —ella lo miró con recelo.

—Por supuesto que lo harán, pero la galaxia no tiene por qué enterarse. Tal vez lo mejor sea que ustedes dos se oculten por un tiempo hasta que todo se calme un poco.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo será eso? —no podía creer lo que su amigo sugería.

—No lo sé… —Poe parecía cansado —Mantendremos el contacto con ustedes mediante canales seguros. Es todo lo que se me ocurre por ahora. Lo siento, Rey.

Poe estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por disculparse, a su manera. No iba a ser fácil para nadie, pero todos querían a Rey y estaban cansados de luchar. Era hora de empezar de nuevo y en paz, aunque eso significara que hicieran algunas concesiones.

Desde la caída de Palpatine la galaxia se recuperaba lentamente pero faltaba mucho para que un nuevo orden se instaurara, podría llevar muchos años antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad y la herida seguiría abierta durante un tiempo. Todos sabían, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, que un nuevo enemigo podría aparecer de las cenizas de la Orden Final y necesitaban estar unidos para evitarlo.

Y al traicionar a los suyos, Ben tenía enemigos de ambos lados. Nadie aceptaría con facilidad el hecho de que él fue el verdadero héroe de la historia.

—Lo entiendo. —Rey asintió, conmovida por sus palabras. —Lo resolveremos luego, pero tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia. Ben y yo necesitaremos la ayuda de todos ustedes.

— ¡Bien! Buscaré el nido para los tórtolos — Poe se animó de repente y añadió casi en broma. — ¿Alguna preferencia?

Rey aflojó la tensión de sus hombros y la fatalidad abandonó el lugar gracias al afecto sincero de sus amigos.

—Sólo intenta que no sea un lugar con tanta arena. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente para dos o tres vidas.

Rey analizó las posibilidades que tendría con Ben si lograba traerlo de regreso. Estaba dispuesta a protegerlo de todo, incluso de él mismo. Las aventuras de esos últimos días le habían proporcionado gran sabiduría y ahora se permitía cuestionar algunas cosas que antes no se hubiera atrevido a discutir.

Luz y Oscuridad, dos aspectos de la Fuerza que le daban entidad completa, dos poderes opuestos pero tan necesarios para lograr el balance. El camino del descenso al Lado Oscuro no había sido fácil para Ben y el del ascenso a la Luz era más difícil. Rey no pudo evitar el primero, pero estaría junto a él para asegurar el éxito del segundo.

Después de todo, ni un lado ni el otro tenían por completo lo que ellos necesitaban. Todavía tenían mucho que descubrir, mucho conocimiento que encontrar. Lo harían juntos, como todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. De ahora en adelante, no seguiría códigos. No cargaría con el peso del legado que cometió errores imperdonables en nombre de la Luz.

Ella ya no podía pensar con seriedad la idea de ser un Jedi, al menos no con las presiones que la Orden exigía. No podía vivir sin amar o creer que el amor era un sentimiento prohibido que la llevaría a la oscuridad. Muchas cosas tendrían que revisarse en el futuro, incluso podría demostrar que existían cosas por las cuales valía la pena amar y entregarse. Ella sentía eso por Ben y la tentación del Lado Oscuro ya no representaba una amenaza porque se sentía completa con él.

Rey deseaba ser ella misma, Rey de ningún lugar. Nadie.

Deseaba ser todo, para él.

* * *

Ben abrió los ojos al terminar la conexión con Rey y el viento frío de Ahch-To lo recibió para recordarle que aún faltaba un poco más para que pudieran reunirse de verdad.

Llevar a cabo el último enlace había exigido de él demasiada fuerza vital y se sentía muy cansado, tanto que tuvo que sentarse para recuperar el aliento. Era muy extraño, nunca le había sucedido antes, así que decidió tomarlo con calma.

Recordó el dolor físico que sintió en Exegol, mientras subía por el precipicio luego de ser arrojado a la fosa por Palpatine. Pero ningún dolor podía compararse con la sensación de no ser capaz de percibir a Rey, de no encontrar su presencia en la Fuerza, de saber que estaba muerta.

Si para volver a estar con ella tenía que pasar por todo eso, con gusto lo haría. Pero no podía morir de nuevo o todo sería en vano.

¿Cuándo llegaría Rey? ¿Cómo establecerían el enlace? Aún tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a Luke. Algo le decía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Encontró a su padre y a Chewie hablando con Luke y un pensamiento incómodo y perturbador creció dentro de su mente. ¿Qué sucedería con ellos cuándo los abandonara? ¿Se olvidarían de él tal y como habían borrado la existencia de Rey? ¿Qué pasaría con su madre, la Resistencia y la Primera Orden?

¿Era correcto dejarlos atrás? Después de todo, esa era su propia realidad también. No podía explicar cómo, pero Ben sentía que su vida allí había sido tan real como la anterior, un verdadero aprendizaje, una segunda oportunidad. No sabía quién estaba detrás de todo o cuál era su motivación, pero pronto iba a averiguarlo.

Miró el sable láser de su abuelo que siempre llevaba en su cinturón, el arma que se había negado a usar. Sólo para probar algo, lo encendió y sintió alivio al observar el resplandor azul de kyber. Eso no borraba sus errores del pasado como Kylo Ren, ni los crímenes que había cometido en nombre de la Oscuridad. Tampoco lo convertían en un defensor del lado de la Luz. Pero para Ben era una especie de símbolo de que ya nada sería como antes y tenía una oportunidad para hacer lo correcto.

El futuro no se presentaba como un panorama simple, no se imaginaba ningún escenario en el que fuera bien recibido en su vuelta a la vida, excepto por Rey y su confianza en él. Pero ella tenía a sus amigos y Ben haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que ella fuera feliz. Estaba dispuesto a ayudar y no tenía miedo.

Pensó en su madre a bordo del _Raddus,_ el día que casi le dispara desde su TIE. En ese momento tuvo la oportunidad de matarla pero no pudo hacerlo, porque sintió que Leia pensaba en él y lo perdonaba, lo único que quería era que volviera a casa. Pero Ben había cometido un crimen imperdonable y no aceptó la ofrenda de paz, no la merecía entonces.

Recordó también haber sentido la muerte de Leia durante la pelea con Rey en Kef Bir, y sus pensamientos que siempre estuvieron con él, intentando que regresara, aún en esos últimos instantes de vida.

_« Nadie se va del todo._ _»_

Él era la prueba de estas palabras porque algo o alguien se resistía a dejarlo ir. Y estaba agradecido por ello.

Luke interrumpió sus reflexiones y le indicó que lo acompañara. Al juzgar por el rostro de su tío, tenía buenas noticias. Juntos caminaron hasta la biblioteca de la isla dentro del tronco de un árbol _uneti_ , donde se guardaban en perfecto estado de conservación los libros que Rey buscaba cuando se vieron por primera vez en Hoth.

—Estos —Dijo el Jedi señalando los tomos —son la clave para tu regreso. _Aionomica_ y _Rammahgon. —_ abrió uno de ellos y señaló unas inscripciones. —aquí hay evidencia de lo que te ha ocurrido Ben.

—Antes dijiste que la isla es un nexo del Mundo Entre Mundos y que la cueva del espejo que hay debajo de la isla es un punto de concentración de la Fuerza.

— ¡Así es! La cueva también es un portal. ¿No lo entiendes? —Luke estaba entusiasmado. Ben lo escuchó con atención — Esto confirma mis teorías. Si Rey tiene también estos libros, es posible que no sea capaz de traducirlos, por eso tú debes explicarle lo que tiene que hacer.

Ben asintió y Luke continuó con su explicación.

—El Mundo entre Mundos es un plano místico de la Fuerza, el lugar donde convergen todos los caminos de la realidad, todos los momentos existentes entre el tiempo y el espacio. Es como si todo estuviera conectado por hilos, lo que ocurre en cada uno parece no tener relación pero, en efecto, la tiene. —Luke hizo una breve pausa y miró a Ben con un pánico creciente en sus ojos. —En este momento tú estás en uno de ellos, por voluntad de la Fuerza o por alguna otra razón, no estoy seguro. Lo cierto es que no perteneces aquí, es como si este lugar hubiera sido creado para ti.

— ¿Es por eso que Rey me ha encontrado?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Si ustedes son una díada, es probable que la Fuerza le haya empujado hacia ti. Ella te encontraría tarde o temprano.

—Pero yo he muerto en su realidad, ¿Cómo se supone que sigo vivo aquí? ¿Qué pasará con todo esto si me voy? —Ben señaló a su alrededor. — ¿Qué les sucederá a ustedes?

Luke suspiró.

—Probablemente este mundo desaparecerá cuando te vayas y nosotros con él. Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso ahora.

— ¿Quieres decir que nada de esto fue real?

—Fue real para ti, Ben. Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Ben estaba confundido y asustado. Finalmente obtuvo algunas respuestas y no le gustaron.

— ¿Qué pasará si decido quedarme? ¿Y si Rey no logra encontrarme?

Luke lo miró con aprehensión.

— ¿Por qué querrías quedarte? No lograrás convencer a Rey de que se quede aquí, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Ella no abandonará a sus amigos.

—No me refería a eso.

— ¿Entonces, qué? — Luke entornó la mirada, había estado en su mente y conocía a fondo la historia de su sobrino en la realidad de Rey. Suavizando el tono, le dijo— No es posible, Ben. Lo hecho, hecho está. No podrás tenernos a todos de regreso aunque quisieras. Pero estaremos siempre contigo, no lo dudes.

Ben apretó los puños y trató de dominar su angustia _. Era lo que se merecía, después de todo._

—Escucha, niño. Debes dejar el pasado atrás, te espera una vida nueva. Y yo en tu lugar no lo pensaría tanto. Has pagado tu deuda con todos nosotros.

_Qué curioso, esa era la línea favorita de Ben._

* * *

Cuando los tres amigos llegaron a la isla de Ahch-To, el día recién comenzaba. Todo era justo como la última vez que Rey estuvo allí: el agua del océano chocando violentamente contra los acantilados rocosos, el aire húmedo y la agradable sensación del sol cálido, incluso los porgs que seguían siendo ajenos a las tribulaciones de los eventuales visitantes.

Incluso los restos carbonizados del TIE de Ben que Rey tomó prestado en Kef Bir, seguía allí y ella podría haber jurado que aún escuchaba el sonido de las llamas consumiéndolo. Pero era su imaginación y los sentimientos que la visión de la nave despertó en ella. Se le ocurrió que podría haberse quedado junto a Ben para ir juntos a derrotar a Palpatine en vez de hacer lo que hizo. Pero no servía de nada pensar en eso ahora, ya no podía cambiar el pasado.

Sería una completa locura pensar que Ben estaba en el mismo lugar que ella, pero en otra realidad. Pero no lo era y él la esperaba, así que decidió darse prisa en buscar ayuda.

Pero algo le preocupaba porque todo era igual excepto por una cosa: no había rastros de Luke por ningún lado.

A Rey le pareció muy extraño y desconcertante. Se le ocurrió que podía ser una especie de castigo por negarse a formar parte de la Orden Jedi o por las dudas que tenía acerca de sus condiciones. Pero la Fuerza no era tan subjetiva como las personas, tal vez Luke simplemente no deseaba ayudarle.

Al menos le hubiera gustado a Rey recibir una respuesta, un sermón, un regaño de parte de él. Algo que no le hiciera sentir menos sola en la isla abandonada.

_—Rey._

El sonido de una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar de la galaxia, congeló a Rey en su sitio. _¿Era su imaginación o realmente Leia le estaba hablando?_

Finalmente, el fantasma de su Maestra apareció frente a ella igual que la última vez cuando enterró los sables en Tatooine. En su rostro se mezclaban muchas emociones de alegría pero también de preocupación y prisa.

— ¿Maestra? —Rey giró para encontrarse con ella.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, Rey. Sabía que lo lograrías. —el tono suave de su voz tranquilizó a Rey.

— ¿Usted sabía que yo vendría?

—Deseaba que lo hicieras pero tenía prohibido decírtelo. Llegas justo a tiempo y no nos queda mucho.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Sólo tú puedes recuperar a mi hijo.

—Lo haré, pero dígame cómo.

—Antes hay algunas cosas que deberías saber. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por Ben?

—Hasta mi último aliento. — Rey lo dijo sin dudar.

Leia sonrió complacida.

—Espero que eso no sea necesario, pero me gusta tu entusiasmo. — señaló una piedra plana e invitó a Rey a sentarse, haciendo ella lo mismo. — Como ya sabes, mi último suspiro en vida fue para Ben. Pero antes de volverme parte de la Fuerza hice un trato para impedir que él muriera.

—Pero él se desvaneció frente a mis ojos. Sé que está vivo, no entiendo cómo.

—Puedes sentirlo y nunca has dejado de hacerlo por la conexión que ustedes comparten.

— ¿Cómo supo acerca del vínculo?

—Los portadores de la Fuerza me lo dijeron, pero yo lo sospechaba. —Leia miró a Rey levantando las cejas— Ellos necesitaban restablecer el equilibrio y si Ben moría, su otra mitad quedaba incompleta, corriendo el riesgo de inclinarse al Lado Oscuro por no poder aceptar la desaparición de su díada. Así que Ben tendría que quedarse en el vacío por siempre, hasta que tú murieras también.

—Eso es terrible.

—Lo sé.

Rey intentó procesar la información sin sobresaltarse. Leia continuó.

—Ben está atrapado en el Mundo Entre Mundos, está allí desde que se sacrificó por ti. El acuerdo consistía en que él tendría más tiempo, conocería una vida diferente a la que tuvo, pero su tiempo es limitado. A cambio él perdería todos sus recuerdos a menos que alguien fuera a buscarlo, a rescatarlo. —Leia se encogió de hombros. —Una especie de purgatorio. No tuve otra opción. Pero confiaba en que el vínculo que ustedes compartían le impediría morir, confiaba en que serías tú su salvadora, como lo fuiste siempre. Me parecía injusto que su nueva vida acabara justo antes de comenzar, justo cuando ustedes se encontraron.

* * *

Ben no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo antes de poder ver de nuevo a Rey materializarse frente a él. Ella tenía una sonrisa triunfante y confiada, lo que disminuyó en gran parte sus temores.

Una emoción cálida se alojó en su corazón y se extendió en todo su cuerpo cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia él. La luz del día y el cielo sin rastros de nubes eran el reflejo de lo que sus almas sentían, una emoción fuerte y nítida que coordinó sus corazones en un solo latir.

De repente se sintió optimista. Quizás eran los ojos de Rey que lo miraban como si él fuera un tesoro, quizás eran sus gestos de amor hacia él o lo que estaba arriesgando por recuperarlo, tal vez era el tono que ella usaba para hablarle y las palabras de aliento que proyectaba en su mente. T _endría el resto de su vida para averiguarlo._

Cuando él extendió su mano y ella la tomó sin dudarlo, ambos revivieron las visiones que compartieron en ese mismo lugar, tiempo atrás. El contacto de la piel de Rey inundó sus sentidos a pesar de estar a cientos de mundos de por medio.

> _Cuando sus manos se encontraron en ese enlace, el impacto fue como tocar un cable de alta tensión. Rey supo entonces que Ben no se inclinaría ante Snoke y que ella le ayudaría a derrotarlo, que aún quedaba Luz en él. Ben vio algo más, a Rey convirtiéndose al Lado Oscuro con él y la verdad sobre sus padres._
> 
> _Pero ahora, más de un año después, las visiones aparentemente divergentes se unieron en una única imagen compartida. Todos los pasos que dieron los llevaron hasta este instante y los dos tuvieron una imagen nítida del futuro._
> 
> _Las imágenes dejaron a Rey sin aliento._
> 
> _Pero Ben ya las había visto antes, ese día en la cabaña._
> 
> _Una familia, un hogar, un planeta verde, balance, nada de Luz ni Oscuridad. La certeza de que eran dueños de sus destinos y de que no le debían nada a nadie._

Rey se emocionó pensando que pronto estarían juntos de verdad. Pero por el momento, el tierno abrazo de bienvenida que compartieron fue una buena compensación a la ansiedad. No se imaginaba otro lugar en la galaxia en el que pudiera ser más feliz que entre los brazos de Ben.

—Nunca me contaste acerca de tu visión. — Ella murmuró junto a él con fascinación. — ¿Por qué?

Ben no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Intenté hacerlo, varias veces, de hecho. En la sala del trono y en Kef Bir. Pero al parecer soy muy malo con la elección de palabras.

— ¿También en Kijimi? —Rey dejó escapar una risa y Ben puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me lo recuerdes. Es un milagro que a pesar de todo aún me quieras. 

Todo era perfecto, casi perfecto. Pero aún tenían trabajo por hacer.

—Escucha, Ben —Rey se separó de él para hablarle con seriedad. —No tenemos mucho tiempo, debo sacarte de donde quiera que estés y pronto.

Rey le explicó el encuentro con su madre y Ben compartió con ella lo que Luke le había contado acerca del Mundo entre Mundos. Él odiaba quedarse esperando sin hacer nada, pero si lo que contaba Rey era cierto, no podría atravesar la puerta de la cueva de los espejos sin ayuda. Por lo tanto tendría que ser ella quien entrara. 

* * *

Rey no deseaba cortar la conexión, pero tenía que hacerlo. Miró por última vez a Ben y lo besó tiernamente, prometiéndole que cuando volvieran a verse ya nada los separaría.

Pero él se resistía a soltar su mano mientras los miedos y las voces en su mente le murmuraban que ella no volvería, que no era justo que ella arriesgara su vida por la de él. Quizás en el camino hacia el Mundo Entre Mundos Rey volvería a ver todos los errores que él había cometido y se arrepentiría de su decisión. Tal vez lo mejor para todos era que él se quedara allí, como pensaba Poe, así no le haría daño a nadie y menos a ella.

Rey escuchó sus pensamientos e intentó calmarlo.

—Ben. Yo sé quién eres y sé quien quieres ser. Ya sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí y no pienso abandonarte, pase lo que pase. Tu lugar es a mi lado.

—Pero, Rey…

— ¿Acaso no me has dicho que volverías por mí? —Ella interrumpió sus réplicas y agregó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él —Tú estuviste a mi lado, te escuché durante años. No lo sabía entonces, pero ahora estoy segura de que era tu voz.

— ¿Qué…?

Y con una sonrisa enigmática, Rey soltó su mano y retrocedió, desapareciendo de su vista.

Ben extendió su mano impulsivamente hacia el vacío, pero sus dedos se cerraron sobre sí mismos. De repente recordó.

La niña que había visto en sueños durante años, sueños que olvidaba al amanecer.

Recordó las pesadillas de la niña acerca de sus padres que la habían dejado en el medio de la nada y la extrema tristeza de sentirse sola. Recordó sus propias pesadillas, el pánico que sentía por no poder deshacerse de las voces que también escuchaba de día.

Ellos siempre fueron una díada, después de todo. _Dos almas que son una._

Ahora Ben comprendía todo. El enlace entre ellos era más antiguo de lo que pensaba, la Fuerza los conectaba sin que entendieran la razón. Porque en esos sueños de su juventud, Ben se sentaba cerca de la niña y se quedaba con ella, intentando llevarle paz para que pudiera soñar, repitiéndole con delicadeza cerca del oído las mismas palabras que había escuchado antes en algún lugar y en algún momento.

_“Volveré por ti cariño, lo prometo.”_

No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero mientras estaba con ella las voces en su mente se detenían. Tal vez quería cumplir su promesa pero no sabía cómo y todo se desvanecía al despertar, él olvidaba todo.

Pero la niña creció escuchando sus palabras de aliento, se acostumbró a su voz de arrullo y grabó con ímpetu cada sílaba en su corazón para enfrentar su realidad que era difícil, quizás peor que sus pesadillas.

Ellos estaban ligados más allá del tiempo y del espacio, más allá del Mundo entre Mundos. Si Rey fue capaz siendo niña, de sentir el momento exacto de la caída de Ben, ¿Por qué no iba a poder sentir también que él estaba vivo cuando todos lo creían muerto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La teoría de que una de las entradas al Mundo Entre Mundos (WBW) está en Ahch-To es de la genial Gab [OutletFangirl](https://twitter.com/OutletFangirl)  
> ¡Y aquí les dejo el hilo maestro con más teorías interesantes y esperanzadoras!  
> [en twitter](https://twitter.com/OutletFangirl/status/1255699232712994816)  
> Leia se refiere a los "portadores de la Fuerza", en el idioma original [The Force Wielders](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_wielder) que aparecen por primera vez en Rebels. En el próximo capítulo intentaré mostrarles mi versión del WBW, pero quería compartir con ustedes algunas fuentes que inspiraron mi historia.  
>    
> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Estoy en Twitter también! [on twitter](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)


	13. Romance Astral

_Embroidery of the stars  
Undress my feelings for this earth  
Send me your salva to heal my scars  
And let this nakedness me my birth_

_Macrocosm poured its powers on me  
And the hopes of this world I now must leave  
The nightwish I sent you centuries ago  
Has been heard by those  
Who dwelled in a woe_

_…_

_Bordado de las estrellas  
Desviste mis sentimientos por esta tierra  
Envíame tu saliva para curar mis cicatrices  
Y deja que esta desnudez me lleve a mi nacimiento._

_El Macrocosmos derramó sus poderes sobre mí  
Y las esperanzas de este mundo que ahora debo dejar  
El deseo nocturno que te envié hace siglos  
Ha sido escuchado por aquellos  
que vivieron en una desgracia_

_…_

**_Nightwish - Astral Romance (Remake 2001)_ **

…

* * *

Cuando Ben desapareció delante de sus ojos, Rey supo que esa sería su última conexión. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y aunque hubiera contado con ese elemento a su favor, la ansiedad de recuperarlo era lo único en lo que podía pensar. La próxima vez que tomara su mano, la próxima vez que lo besara, no habría nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Se preguntó también si sus sentimientos o los de él cambiarían al atravesar el portal, ¿Qué cosas iba a encontrar allí? Ella sospechaba que perderse en un laberinto de mundos no era el mayor de los peligros, por eso tenía que concentrarse y mantenerse firme en su propósito. No podía darse el lujo de dudar en un momento como ese, cuando una nueva parte de la historia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Rey no tuvo hasta ese momento un instante para detenerse a pensar en lo que pasaría después, lo veía como algo lejano y cambiante, pero ahora estaba segura de la dirección que quería seguir. Desde que comenzó su aventura, quizás meses antes cuando Ben desapareció en sus brazos Exegol, había experimentado muchas sensaciones nuevas y una parte pequeña de su mente no podía dejar de susurrar con malicia que todo era parte de una ilusión mayor.

Nuevas preguntas aparecían mientras que otras comenzaban a responderse. Los bordes de ese futuro ya no eran borrosos, comenzaban a definirse también gracias a la visión que Ben compartió con ella. A pesar de todo lo que quedaba aún por delante, Rey se sentía feliz y completa.

Se permitió soñar, como cuando era niña e imaginaba que abandonaba Jakku en alguna de esas naves que miraba con anhelo, pensando que sus padres volverían por ella. Y esta vez no sintió dolor, porque Ben era real y estaba esperándola.

Dibujó en su mente el rostro amado y su pulso se aceleró. Se estremeció pensando en los besos compartidos, en la pasión que apenas lograban contener y no pudo ir más allá de eso porque deseaba que todo fuera inesperado y nuevo entre ellos. Rey quería una familia como la que él le había mostrado antes, pero odiaba pensar que nuevamente tenía que cumplir un destino establecido de antemano.

Después de todo tenían tanto que aprender el uno del otro. Con el escaso tiempo que compartieron aún en esa otra realidad, ella sólo tuvo un vistazo breve de la vida que él pudo haber tenido. Pero ella sabía lo fundamental y aprendió a amarlo en su verdadera complejidad. Rey sabía que algunas batallas no se ganaban una vez que terminaba la guerra y debían lucharse todos los días, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo porque lo que ella deseaba era paz.

Se preguntó si una vez que todo pasara, Ben todavía seguiría eligiéndola y no deseaba solamente su gratitud sino su amor y respeto. Quizás era evidente, tal vez no debería perder el tiempo pensando estas cosas, por eso no dejaría de demostrárselo y no perdería un segundo pensando en el pasado. Ante ellos tenían toda la vida para compensar el sufrimiento y mucho tiempo para conocerse y acostumbrarse.

Para llegar a eso, primero la misión tenía que ser exitosa y por cierto que Rey estaba segura de lograrlo mientras aceleraba el paso con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Si no se acobardaba ante lo que podía llegar a encontrar en el Mundo entre Mundos, ¿Por qué iba a asustarse de sus propias emociones? De todos modos conservarían el vínculo y siempre sería así, por eso estaba segura de que Ben se sentiría de la misma forma que ella.

Pensando en todo esto, comenzó a bajar por la ladera de una de las montañas de la isla siguiendo el llamado de la cueva, justo como la última vez que estuvo allí.

Más de un año antes sus sentimientos distaban mucho de los actuales, pero Rey tuvo que reconocer que al fin y al cabo fue allí donde todo comenzó. Ben la acompañó durante su experiencia en la cueva, no en persona pero a través del enlace. A él le confió su relato y él fue quien escuchó con atención, comprendiendo lo que le sucedía porque sentía lo mismo.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera hecho si después de extender y tocar su mano a través de la galaxia, ella hubiera decidido unirse a él en la sala del trono del _Supremacy._ Muchas veces se lo había cuestionado, con diferentes alternativas. En algunos casos llena de ira y en otros de arrepentimiento pero no podía cambiar nada de eso ahora.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que Ben vio durante ese vínculo, sí, lo hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo porque fue allí que comenzó a creer en él. En realidad lo hubiera aceptado aún sin saber acerca de ellas si no hubiese tenido que cargar con el peso de las vidas de la Resistencia a sus espaldas. Porque ese día Rey conoció a Ben, el verdadero Ben debajo de la máscara, el hombre que aprendió a amar.

Casi al borde del precipicio, la entrada de la cueva se veía profunda y oscura a pesar de que era de día. Un hálito frío como una ráfaga de humedad que le traspasó la piel rodeaba el lugar, pero Rey ignoró todo eso, y sabiendo que al final le esperaba el impacto con el agua helada, tomó aire y saltó decidida hacia el abismo.

Co un ruido que retumbó entre las paredes rocosas, su cuerpo chocó contra el espejo de agua, congelándose intensamente mientras se hundía. Como no era tan profundo, Rey se impulsó desde el fondo para salir a la superficie y nadó hacia la orilla. Era curioso que alguien que había pasado toda su vida en un desierto supiera nadar, pero al igual que tantas cosas inexplicables que ahora sabía, lo atribuyó a los misterios del funcionamiento de la Fuerza y de su vínculo con Ben. Aunque bien podría haber sido la adrenalina que la estaba guiando mientras se acercaba a la gran piedra con brazadas precisas.

Había una fuente de luz pequeña pero persistente que no notó la última vez. Supuso que la cueva tenía más de una salida y tenía mucho sentido porque el agua del océano que se juntaba allí, debía provenir de algún lugar. Rey guardó ese detalle para después, porque no tenía intenciones de escalar como la última vez y dudaba que a Ben le hiciera gracia recordar su pesadillesco ascenso en la fosa de Exegol.

Allí estaba el espejo, tal y como lo recordaba. Una superficie lisa en la roca que reflejaba apenas su contorno a medida que se acercaba. Un escalofrío que no se debía solamente al agua helada recorrió su espalda e instintivamente se rodeó con sus propios brazos para conservar el calor.

¿Qué tal si al igual que un año antes, no encontraba las respuestas que buscaba o recibía respuestas peores de lo que imaginaba?

Pero no. Esta vez iba a conseguirlo porque en su mente había una pregunta clara y no existía espacio para ninguna otra cosa. El espejo le mostraría lo que con su propia vida deseaba ver. Como si estuviera lanzando un hechizo, pronunció en voz alta las palabras.

_—Déjame verlo. Déjame ver a Ben._

Si Luke estaba en lo cierto y el espejo era en efecto un portal, Rey tendría que encontrar la manera de activarlo. Supuso que lo más difícil no sería esa parte sino la que vendría a continuación, pero se equivocó. No tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo abrirlo y eso mermó sus ánimos un poco.

El espejo no devolvió más que la imagen difusa de su propio rostro decepcionado, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Rey acercó su mano y la apoyó contra la gélida superficie plana. No sintió nada especial, ningún sonido, ninguna voz familiar, ninguna imagen se reveló ante ella. Aguardó unos instantes sin separar su mano y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, tratando de recordar si los textos antiguos mencionaban algo sobre el asunto. Tal vez no funcionaba como una puerta en el sentido tradicional, quizás no tenía que abrirla sino transportarse hacia el otro lado, de alguna manera que ignoraba.

Pero a pesar de que lo intentaba, nada sucedía. ¿Algo estaba bloqueándola?

Rey se enfureció de verdad. ¿Qué más pretendía la Fuerza de ella? Si había llegado tan lejos ¿Acaso no estaba claro que su voluntad era firme? ¿No merecía recuperar a Ben?

No deseaba incurrir en esas emociones desesperantes y desestabilizadoras pero el recuerdo de lo desamparada que se sintió allí la última vez se presentó ante ella en toda su inclemente magnitud.

—Nunca me sentí tan sola.

Rey presionó su frente contra la fría pared, cerrando los ojos de nuevo con frustración y formó un puño con su mano aunque no hizo ademán de golpear nada. La violencia no resolvería su situación, tenía que calmarse.

Como estaba absorta en sus pensamientos no notó unos dibujos en forma de lobos de Lothal alrededor del espejo, que no estaban antes y ahora giraban cada vez más rápido formando un círculo perfecto.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó en el suelo haciendo un ruido bastante anormal, como si algo pesado impactara en un recipiente lleno de agua. El sonido le alertó de que ya no se encontraba en la cueva y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, obtuvo su confirmación.

Finalmente había entrado al Mundo entre Mundos.

* * *

Ben se puso en marcha rápidamente después de que Rey cerró la conexión. Sintió frío y una creciente espiral de angustia, pero se tranquilizó pensando en que era algo temporal. Las revelaciones que habían compartido instantes atrás aún resonaban en su mente como una melodía cálida, un sentimiento puro de pertenencia. La certeza de poder comprobar que la naturaleza del vínculo entre ellos era todavía más antigua de lo que ambos creían le trajo paz y esperanza.

Porque él sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que su historia no había comenzado ese día en Takodana cuando encontró a Rey llena de temor en el bosque. Tal vez fue ese fatídico día, cuando él tomó su lugar definitivo entre los caballeros de Ren convirtiéndose en su líder, que alguna clase de vínculo comenzó entre ellos.

Muchas imágenes se presentaban en su mente ahora, recuerdos que empezaban a tener sentido. Como esa vez que era apenas un niño y vio en el extremo del pasillo de la casa en la que vivía con sus padres antes de ir con Luke, a una mujer de cabello marrón oscuro y ropas claras, su rostro distorsionado por el espanto.

Ahora lo comprendía.

Fue una visión del futuro, una visión de Rey en el momento exacto que ella encontró el sable de luz en el castillo de Maz Kanata.

Se detuvo abruptamente mientras seguía el camino de piedra hacia la villa Jedi donde su tío lo esperaba, incapaz de contener un suspiro torturado. ¿Qué otras cosas tenía que descubrir todavía? ¿Es que sus vidas iban a ser siempre de esa manera, signadas por los caprichos de la Fuerza? ¿Tenían escapatoria?

Mientras fue aprendiz de Luke y también en sus oscuros años como buscador insaciable de conocimientos Sith, Ben aprendió sobre la existencia de las díadas, una clase de vínculo que podía crearse espontáneamente entre dos seres sensibles a la Fuerza, una rareza que no se veía en varias generaciones. Por eso se lo dijo a Rey en Kijimi, apenas lo descubrió, con la esperanza de obtener una aliada contra Palpatine y también con otras intenciones más egoístas. Lamentaba que lo primero no hubiera ocurrido como esperaba y se reprochaba un poco lo segundo, pero el giro actual de los acontecimientos le ofrecía mejores perspectivas a ambos y ya nada podían hacer para cambiar el pasado.

Olvidando de momento la delicada situación en la que se encontraba, dio rienda suelta a su costado burlón y dejó escapar una risa breve para nadie en especial, haciendo una sonrisa de lado que era digno reflejo de la de su padre. Ben pensó que a pesar de su caótica vida, tenía que agradecer a la Fuerza por haberle obsequiado una inmejorable compañera como Rey, el balance perfecto de la díada, la mujer de la que no pudo evitar enamorarse, porque siempre podría haberle tocado otra persona, alguien que odiara de verdad o por la que no sintiera ningún afecto en especial.

Era imposible no sentirse atraído por ella, por su fortaleza, su testarudez.

_« Oh, sí, especialmente eso.»_

Tampoco era ciego a los encantos físicos de Rey, la forma en la que ella se movía al luchar, su aroma único y la calidez de sus labios en los suyos, la manera en la que sus sentidos enloquecían cuando ella estaba cerca, las chispas que arrojaban sus ojos cuando le aseguraba que estaba luchando por él.

Y con tristeza se dio cuenta de que en toda su vida nunca había dedicado tiempo a crear esa clase de vínculo con otro ser humano, al menos no de la clase que quería tener con ella. Sólo esperaba que su inexperiencia no le traicionara y que la paciencia de Rey pudiera perdonarle algunos errores que estaba seguro que iba a cometer, porque Ben había doblegado planetas enteros con terror, pero no tenía idea de cómo comportarse en una relación romántica. El ejemplo más inmediato eran sus propios padres y, a excepción de algunas pequeñas actitudes, nadie mejor que él sabía que eso no había terminado muy bien.

Que él y Rey hubieran sido enemigos en el pasado no disminuía la atracción que sentían y eso no iba a cambiar ahora que estaban del mismo lado, ahora que ambos estaban recorriendo el camino para encontrarse en la mitad.

En pocos días y gracias al sacrificio de Leia, se había desarrollado entre ellos un profundo aprecio y eso era algo que Ben no se hubiera atrevido a soñar en circunstancias diferentes pero quería mucho más que eso. Cada uno de los besos que compartieron entonces fue correspondido con fervor, ansiosamente esperado, y era gracias a esto él sabía que el afecto que sentían no se debía solamente al vínculo y que Rey sentía algo más que gratitud hacia él.

Ben estaba seguro ahora de que se había sentido hechizado por Rey desde el instante en el que la cargó sobre sus brazos para llevarla a Starkiller y sacarle información. No estaba particularmente orgulloso de lo que hizo entonces ni de la forma en que la atacó después, así como tampoco recordaba sin pesar el resto de los acontecimientos de ese día. En el mejor de los casos volverían a mencionar el episodio alguna tarde juntos como una lejana anécdota para sus hijos o evitarían hablar de eso.

« ¿ _Hijos?»_

De pronto sintió que la sangre golpeaba en sus orejas y teñía su rostro de rubor.

Sí, eso formaba parte de la visión y hasta entonces no le había dado demasiada importancia, no lo había considerado posible hasta que lo compartió con Rey y sintió su corazón embargado de anhelo. Ella quería una familia. Con él.

Pero ¿Qué podía ofrecerle si lo único que tenía era un completo inventario de errores terribles y crímenes sangrientos? Incluso en esa otra vida que estaba a punto de abandonar, no había logrado nada más meritorio que evitar caer en el Lado Oscuro. ¿Qué les deparaba el futuro? ¿Habría en la realidad un lugar para alguien como él? ¿Acaso no era mejor que ambos se quedaran allí?

Sentía que sus dudas volvían y no podía frenar la ola de enojo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

¿Sería suficiente con eso? Ben nunca podría pretender que la oscuridad ya no existía en su corazón, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo y luchar todos los días si con eso lograba ser feliz y mantener a Rey a su lado. La pasión que sentía por ella, mezclada en perfecta armonía con otros sentimientos de admiración y respeto, le abrumaba por su intensidad pero no le impedía ver a Rey como realmente era, con claridad. Con defectos y virtudes, porque los dos tenían, aunque quizás la lista de Ben era más extensa.

Hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse, lo hizo por ella. Por Rey. No podía decepcionarla justo ahora, tendría que ser fuerte. Recordó las palabras que ella le dijo hasta sentir que calmaban el alboroto de angustia en su mente.

_“Haremos esto juntos.”_

Los dos estaban intentando superar todo para construir algo diferente. Y a pesar de que la confesión de amor era implícita, aún tenían muchas cosas que decirse.

La clase de unión que tenían era tan misteriosa que ninguno podría precisar su origen, pero tampoco podían negar que era fuerte y que incluso después de la desaparición de Ben, seguía intacta, vibrando entre ellos como una cuerda tensa que se estiraba en el espacio y el tiempo, pero jamás iba a romperse.

Pero el tiempo seguía su curso, aún en ese lugar en el que todo parecía obedecer leyes propias Y Ben temía que ese cordel entre ellos podría romperse si no se apresuraban.

¿Y qué podía hacer él sino esperar? Luke le había explicado antes que estaba atrapado allí, sin poder pasar hacia el otro lado, el mundo real, en donde estaba Rey. Al menos no de manera definitiva y no sin consecuencias graves. Lo único que podía hacer era meditar para distinguir en qué lugar de la isla se concentraba el poder de la Fuerza y esperar a que ella cruzara para llevarlo de regreso.

Para alguien acostumbrado a ejercer siempre su voluntad era una prueba muy dura, pero no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en Rey y estar listo para cuando ella llegara. Ben se preguntó cómo sería ese momento. ¿Extendería su mano hacia él como lo hizo con ella? Pero era mejor no remover esos recuerdos.

Ben decidió que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, por lo menos podía despedirse de su padre, de Luke y de Chewie, incluso si todos ellos eran producto de su imaginación y de ese mundo tan verosímil. Ellos le estaban ayudando y él no podía garantizar nada de lo que sucediera en ese lugar cuando partiera de allí. No volvería a verlos.

Era un pensamiento cargado de fatalidad, pero Ben estaba en paz con todos ellos. Necesitaba decirles cuánto lamentaba todo lo que había sucedido, que se arrepentía del dolor que les había causado.

Pero cuando su padre se acercó, no pudo decir nada de esto en voz alta. No hubo necesidad. Él ya lo sabía.

—Estoy aquí por una razón. —Han extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla de Ben como esa vez en Kef Bir, pero esta vez él lo sintió _más real._ —No pierdas el tiempo con nosotros, ¡Tu chica te espera!

—Pero, ¿qué pasará con ustedes? —Ben no podía evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Cuánto ansiaba poder llevárselos a todos ellos también!

—No lo sé, hijo. Nuestro tiempo es limitado. Pero cuando te vayas, siempre estaremos contigo. Debes seguir adelante, por todos nosotros, por ella y por ti mismo.

Luke apoyó una mano en el hombro de su sobrino con afecto.

—Estamos en paz, Ben. Has hecho las cosas bien. Deja que _ella_ sea tu guía.

 _¿Ella?_ ¿Se refería a Rey? ¿A su madre? ¿A la Fuerza?

Ben no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque una explosión lo arrojó lejos de allí. El cielo se llenó de cientos de cazas TIE y ya no pudo oír claramente por el ruido que hacían, algo que conocía a la perfección.

No había escapatoria de la Primera Orden y ahora sabía que su tiempo allí, en ese lugar eterno, llegaba a su fin para bien o para mal.

Sin mirar atrás, rogando con desesperación que su familia estuviera bien, corrió hacia la entrada de la cueva y se arrojó sin pensarlo dos veces hacia el vacío, sin resistirse al llamado que parecía emerger de ese lugar.

Ben sabía qué iba a encontrar allí abajo gracias a la información que compartió con Rey. Por suerte las largas tardes de verano nadando en el lago de la casa de su abuela en Naboo le servían ahora para llegar rápidamente a la orilla, donde se encontraba el espejo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Afuera las explosiones hacían temblar la isla hasta sus raíces profundas en el centro del planeta. ¿Eran los impactos de los cañones de las naves o era otra cosa? Las rocas de la cúpula comenzaban a caer y él trataba de esquivarlas, moviéndolas con la Fuerza.

Bueno, ya no había remedio. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Tenía que abandonar ese lugar, porque pronto no quedaría nada de él.

Encendió el sable láser por precaución y la hoja azul se reflejo infinitas veces en la oscuridad de la cueva. Cerró los ojos, y colocando la otra mano en el espejo, dirigió toda la energía que le quedaba en una plegaria.

_—Déjame verla. Déjame ver a Rey._

Los sonidos y temblores cesaron, ahora sólo podía sentir un gran silencio y abriendo los ojos se fijó en el vacío que lo rodeaba. Todo parecía indicar que ya no estaba en Ahch-To, pero no veía a Rey por ninguna parte.

Si esto era el Mundo entre Mundos, Ben no estaba seguro. ¿Quedaría atrapado allí por siempre? ¿Habría escapado de un destino terrible para caer en uno peor?

El suelo se iluminaba dibujando pequeños círculos de luz blanca a medida que caminaba con cautela por una de las plataformas. A su alrededor infinidad de estrellas fueron apareciendo, arriba y abajo, rodeándolo. El lugar era vagamente cercano a las escasas indicaciones que Luke le había dado antes, pero la magnitud del lugar no era algo que pudiera expresarse con palabras.

¿Por qué no veía a Rey? Fue su voz llamándolo lo que escuchó segundos antes, no tenía dudas sobre eso.

Finalmente, una silueta pequeña apareció a lo lejos. Se acercaba con lentitud, haciéndose más grande a medida que se acercaba al lugar en el que Ben se detuvo a esperar.

Con alegría distinguió los rasgos inconfundibles de Rey, al menos su firma. Pero cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia ella, un reflejo rojo desvió su atención. El sable doble se encendió con un ruido fatal y los ojos amarillentos de la misteriosa figura se fijaron en él con malicia.

_—Ben. Sabía que no podrías esperar a la carroñera._


	14. Ven y cúbreme

_Come cover me with you_   
_For the thrill_   
_'Til you will take me in_   
_Come comfort me in you_   
_Young love must_   
_Live twice only for us"_

_"Ven a cubrirme contigo._   
_Por la emoción_   
_Hasta que me lleves_   
_Ven a consolarme contigo._   
_El amor joven debe_   
_vivir dos veces sólo para nosotros"_

**_Nightwish - Come cover me - Wishmaster._ **

* * *

El Mundo entre Mundos no era lo que Rey se había imaginado.

No se parecía a nada que ella conociera y había llegado allí con más convicción que referencias: la certeza de que ese paso era absolutamente necesario para que todo acabara pronto, así que no dejaría que las dudas se multiplicaran en su mente.

> _Un lugar que existe fuera del tiempo y del espacio._ _Pasado. Presente. Futuro._

No podía compararlo con Exegol, con sus relámpagos de luz azul interminable y escalofriante, aunque el vacio sin fin que se presentaba ante ella le producía las mismas sensaciones de desasosiego que el planeta de los últimos Siths. En ese entonces tampoco sabía bien hacia dónde ir pero eso no le impidió llegar a su destino, derrotar a Palpatine y acabar con la guerra.

Aunque eso no terminó exactamente bien para ella o para Ben. Y por esa razón estaba haciendo todo esto, por esa razón estaba arriesgándolo todo, para encontrarlo y llevarlo de regreso a casa.

No se había ilusionado con el éxito inmediato, pero la inmensidad del lugar le causó gran impacto. Rey sabía que el Mundo entre Mundos era justamente una existencia –no podía referirse a ese lugar como un espacio- que comunicaba diferentes realidades, estableciendo conexiones entre mundos, generados por nexos de la Fuerza.

No se había imaginado que extendería una mano en el espejo, tomaría a Ben de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo traería de vuelta, aunque la inocente imagen le arrancó una trémula sonrisa. Así no funcionaba la Fuerza, ¿Verdad?

Había escuchado su voz que le llamaba. ¿Pero dónde estaba él?

_“Déjame verla, déjame ver a Rey.”_

Ante ella se extendía un campo de estrellas, vasto e interminable, como cuando se quedaba noches enteras contemplando el cielo de Jakku y el corazón se le encogía por saberse insignificante entre la inmensidad de la galaxia. Pero aún entonces Rey sabía que la realidad en la que vivía era algo que podía tocar y padecer, como el calor y el hambre o la falta de agua.

La sensación era desconcertante, como caminar con los ojos cerrados y a ella no le gustaba para nada. El miedo aumentó la necesidad de moverse con velocidad y encontrar a Ben inmediatamente.

La joven experimentó una suerte de mareo porque su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, anticipándose al tan esperado encuentro. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar el camino hacia Ben en un lugar como ese? Era infinito y parecía crecer a medida que avanzaba.

Sin embargo, logró tranquilizarse. Notaba la presencia de la Fuerza en estado puro como nunca antes la había sentido y todo era desconcertante. Luz y Oscuridad estaban presentes en cada átomo, en aparente reposo, como si todo -o nada- estuviera a punto de suceder.

Rey sabía que debía poner atención y no bajar la guardia.

Sus pies ligeros y cautos apenas hacían ruido, como si estuviera pisando sobre una alfombra que atenuaba el sonido e iluminándose a medida que caminaba, formando círculos de luz blanca que se expandían y desaparecían detrás de ella.

Fue entonces que unas voces que parecían salir de la nada inundaron lentamente los sentidos de Rey. Aunque ella estaba segura de que no implicaban amenaza. Llegaban desde lejos y en mayor o menor volumen, pero no lograba distinguirlas a todas y mucho menos entender el significado que encerraban. Sin embargo, algunas frases se le hacían remotamente familiares, como si las hubiera escuchado antes. No podía asegurarlo, pero muchas de las palabras que oía eran suyas y las había pronunciado antes. ¿Debería detenerse a escuchar?

Enfocando la mirada mientras se adaptaba, notó que unas plataformas se extendían debajo de sus pies como si fueran caminos o puentes. Todos ellos estaban conectados formando diseños que aún en el medio de una situación tan angustiante, a Rey le parecieron armónicos y asombrosos. Algunos se curvaban y entrelazaban con otros, incluso más allá de lo que ella podía percibir con la vista. Hasta podía aventurar que seguían creciendo mientras caminaba, porque el Mundo entre Mundos estaba lejos de ser estático y allí solamente reinaban las leyes de la Fuerza Cósmica.

Lo que Rey sabía acerca de este fenómeno era limitado porque no había tenido demasiado tiempo para estudiar sobre la Fuerza y sus misterios, pero recordaba que aparecía en algunos de los antiguos textos Jedi que revisó antes de ir a la misión de Pasaana.

Pero en ese punto, su vertiginosa experiencia compensaba la falta de precisión académica, porque se había sentido rodeada por ella varias veces desde que tocó el sable de Luke en Takodana, incluso antes. La sintió cuando regresó a Ahch-To e incendió el TIE de Ben con la intención de quedarse para siempre en la isla y el fantasma de Luke apareció. También durante su batalla final cuando las voces de todos los jedis se fundieron en ella y le ayudaron a ponerse de pie cuando todo estaba casi perdido.

Por eso estaba segura de que Ben estaba vivo, y lo sabía ahora. De ninguna manera había sentido que él se hiciera uno con la Fuerza cuando desapareció entre sus brazos tan repentinamente, pero Rey sabía que esos fenómenos podían llevar relativa cantidad de tiempo y esa fue la razón por la cual había evitado meditar después de Exegol. No estaba preparada para eso, no estaba lista para tener que verlo u oírlo y admitir que ya no formaba parte de su vida aunque le prometiera que siempre estaría junto a ella.

En realidad ella no había querido aceptarlo entonces, porque el dolor que su pérdida le causaba, ese llamado sin respuesta del otro lado, era como si gritara en una habitación pero no pudiera escucharse a sí misma, como si una parte de ella simplemente se hubiera deshecho sin dejar rastro.

Hasta esa noche en la que se durmió y llegó hasta él con ayuda de alguien o _algo,_ porque Kira no había arrojado mucha claridad sobre ese tema. Tal vez la Fuerza se divertía con las desventuras de dos amantes que no tuvieron oportunidad ni tiempo para conocerse, quizás era un ente caprichoso que podía doblegarse con la presión justa y eso era lo que Rey estaba a punto de comprobar. Motivos para ganar le sobraban.

¿Y qué papel jugaba Kira en todo esto? Rey sabía que al volver se exponía a un nuevo encuentro con ella, pero era el menor de todos los males y ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle. En cambio, temía por Ben y por aquellos que habían dejado atrás.

Al cabo de un rato de caminar, Rey notó que algunos puentes terminaban abruptamente en círculos de luz más grandes con extraños símbolos, que parecían portales. Las formas variaban de una en otra y era imposible contarlas. Sabía que tenía que hallar la puerta correcta porque Ben estaba detrás de alguna de ellas, pero ¿En cuál de todas? ¿Cómo la encontraría? ¿Cómo evitaría terminar en el sitio equivocado?

No quedaba otra opción más que la de acercarse a alguna de ellas y en ese punto tenía demasiada curiosidad por descubrir qué secretos guardaban. Se dejó llevar por el movimiento de sus pies y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del primer portal, una imagen comenzó a formarse dentro del marco ovalado como si estuviera viendo la pantalla de un holopad. Uno muy realista, por cierto.

La escena le quitó el aliento.

Han abrazaba a Leia mientras ella sostenía en brazos a un niño pequeño de abundante cabello negro y ojos café que no podía ser otro que el mismo Ben. Parecían estar en su hogar y no en medio de una guerra, definitivamente se los veía en paz y felices disfrutando de ese instante que ahora Rey atestiguaba silenciosamente por obra de la Fuerza. Los tres estaban radiantes y la emoción de algo perdido para siempre oprimió su corazón.

Ben estiraba sus manitos regordetas hacia su padre con curiosidad y hablaba en ese idioma que solamente los bebés comprenden. Han le dejaba hacer y Leia sonreía, hasta que de repente el niño comenzó a llorar desconsolado y sin motivo aparente. Su madre intentó calmarlo diciéndole palabras suaves cerca del oído y lo logró después de unos angustiantes minutos. Han se había apartado de ellos cuando el llanto empezó y ahora intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con Leia.

_“Mi hijo está vivo. El futuro es brillante.”_

Luke le había advertido a Leia que mientras más brillante es la luz, más tenebrosa es la oscuridad y desde su vientre Ben fue un ser atormentado por esa lucha. El momento de su nacimiento fue el comienzo de una nueva era, pero su conflicto interno acababa de empezar. Con todo lo que Rey sabía ahora podía decir que algunas cosas se podrían haber evitado, Leia y Han tal vez habían cometido errores y también Luke. Pero algo que siempre estuvo ahí dentro de él escapaba a los límites de lo pronosticado, su vulnerabilidad, su sangre y su legado, todo lo que aprovechó Snoke para someter a Ben más tarde.

_“Mi muchacho, yo creé a Snoke. Yo he sido cada voz que has llegado a oír dentro de tu mente.”_

Rey volteó repentinamente al escuchar la voz inconfundible de Palpatine con un espasmo de terror, pensando que había regresado _otra vez_ , pero no era más que un eco de las palabras que Ben había oído en Exegol cuando llegó allí por primera vez.

Eso explicaba el llanto de que acababa de presenciar, en ese lugar en el que el tiempo no existía y todo parecía girar en torno a él y a su historia.

La imagen había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Ben, que ya era un adolescente y escuchaba a sus padres discutir detrás de una puerta. Rey podía sentir su miedo y también su resentimiento, mientras que a su alrededor algunos objetos caían de sus estantes y se rompían contra el suelo. El niño apretaba los puños, frustrado por no poder contener su poder, sabiendo que Han y Leia no sabían qué hacer con él y lo querían lejos de su vista.

Rey quiso extender una mano hacia él, olvidando por un instante que no podía intervenir y que se trataba tan solo de un recuerdo que por alguna razón estaba presenciando.

_“Es muy tarde para disculparse, madre. Aunque tienes razón para preocuparte.”_

Otra vez, una voz familiar le distrajo, pero esta vez no sintió temor sino tristeza. Se trataba de un pensamiento de Ben, del día que pudo haber acabado con la vida de Leia a bordo del Raddus pero no lo hizo.

Rey comprendió entonces que esos eran episodios de la vida de Ben, el que ella conocía, aquél que había ido a buscar, el que fue seducido por el Lado Oscuro y se convirtió en Kylo Ren. El Mundo entre Mundos le ofrecía un mosaico caprichoso de imágenes y voces, fragmentos que de alguna forma le guiaban hasta él y que habían ayudado a construir esa realidad en la que él estaba cautivo desde Exegol.

_“Nunca perdí la esperanza por él_ ”

La voz de Leia le llenó de paz y dolor porque esas fueron sus últimas palabras para Ben, aquel día en el que Rey lo hirió mortalmente en Kef Bir.

La imagen ya no estaba y el portal tampoco, así que siguió caminando cada vez más ansiosa por encontrar a Ben, ya lo sentía muy cerca. Se preguntó si podría traspasar esos portales y por un segundo estuvo tentada de hacerlo, aunque no imaginaba las consecuencias y sabía que nada podía cambiar el pasado, y que cualesquiera que fueran las intenciones de quien le había guiado hasta allí, seguramente le advertiría de no modificar las cosas.

Lo que tenía que hacer era buscar a Ben y salir de allí, cuanto antes. Pero había infinidad de puertas. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo? Podría tardar miles de años y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo le quedaba, además de que el tiempo allí era relativo. ¿Cuánto les quedaba?

_“¡Ben, no!”_

La voz de Luke llegó hasta ella y provenía de otra de las puertas, pero Rey ya sabía lo que vería allí. El sable verde del jedi, encendido por instinto para acabar con la vida de su padawan y sobrino, el rostro asustado de Ben y el sable azul que utilizó para defenderse, la explosión y los gritos, las llamas devorándolo todo y luego Ben escapando del templo en una nave que lo llevaría hasta Snoke, después de haberse enfrentado a sus compañeros.

Era el momento exacto, el instante que podría haberlo cambiado todo. Si fuera capaz de intervenir, de torcer el rumbo de su historia, ¿Cuántas vidas habría salvado además de la suya? Olvidó que se trataba de alguien más, que el joven aterrado frente a ella no era la persona que buscaba. De todas formas, era imposible cambiar algo ahora y sin embargo, demasiado tentador para Rey, que no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre en un suspiro, cayendo de rodillas frente al portal.

—Ben…

Los ojos de la versión joven de Ben, desconcertado y serio, se encontraron con los de Rey a través del portal, _como si realmente la hubiera visto._

_« ¿Quién eres?»_

—No es posible…

Rey retrocedió, asustada, como esa vez en Takodana cuando tuvo sus primeras visiones. El Ben del otro lado se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con curiosidad. De alguna manera su llamado le había llegado y era capaz de alterar el curso de los acontecimientos.

_—No hagas eso, Rey._

Otra voz, una que ella no pudo reconocer y no era más que un susurro cerca de su oído derecho, sonó dentro de su cabeza causándole un poco de mareo, una sacudida leve pero efectiva que la sacó de su trance a tiempo para comprobar que el portal ya no estaba. Algo en esa voz le convenció de que quería ayudarle aunque no tenía forma de conocer la identidad de su portadora. Ella estaba intentando mostrarle el camino.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde está Ben?

Una risa perversa resonó por el lugar, tensando aún más los músculos que Rey que se prepararon para una confrontación. _Reconocía esa risa_. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y erizó su piel, el dolor de la reciente y cicatrizada herida en su pierna pareció reaccionar ante la carcajada siniestra de Kira.

“ _¡Te lo dije, carroñera! No debías regresar.”_

Pero no podía verla por ningún lado y los ecos se desvanecieron dejando solamente la sensación de terror. Ese lugar era toda una prueba contra su temple y amenazaba con hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Las voces eran opuestas, como si se tratara de los dos lados de la Fuerza, peleando por quedarse con una parte de Rey. ¿Qué había de real en lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cuánto era ilusión? Algo no encajaba porque no sentía a Ben detrás de ninguno de esos portales que eran mundos posibles.

_—Tienes razón, ninguno de esos portales le traerá de regreso._

De nuevo esa voz, Rey no sabía qué creer. Sin embargo confiaba en ella porque algo le decía que era lo correcto.

—Respóndeme. ¿Quién eres?

Frente a ella, se materializó una mujer sumamente alta y delgada de cabellos verdes y rostro pálido. Era majestuosa y decididamente no era humana, o al menos a Rey le pareció de una especie diferente. La joven podía sentir a la Fuerza fluir a través de ella, _dentro de ella_ , como si juntas formaran una sola entidad. Se veía poderosa pero no ofensiva, así que decidió no encender su sable porque empeoraría las cosas.

—He tenido muchos nombres, pero se me conoce como Hija. Soy una de las portadoras de la Fuerza y voy a ayudarte a recuperarlo, pero debes apresurarte. Ben está en peligro.

Rey suavizó apenas la tensión de su cuerpo y escuchó con interés. Leia le había explicado brevemente sobre estas criaturas y el trato que había hecho con ellas, lo que le indicó que iba por buen camino. Pero necesitaba más información antes de confiar plenamente.

— ¿Por qué me ayudarías? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—El equilibro de la Fuerza es inestable desde que ustedes se separaron. El Lado Oscuro reclama tu alma y esa fue su intención al ofrecerte un vistazo del pasado en los portales. Si hubieses atravesado alguno de ellos, ya no podrías regresar y ambos, _los dos que son uno_ , quedarían atrapados para siempre en mundos irreconciliables.

— ¿A qué lado perteneces tú? ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiéndome?

Hija no tenía expresión, nada que le indicara a Rey si era amiga o enemiga. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en la seguridad que ella le inspiraba, pero tenía miedo de equivocarse de nuevo, como lo hizo al escuchar a Kira.

— Puedo asegurarte que nada quiero a cambio y que mi única función aquí y devolverlos al lugar que pertenecen. Soy la encargada de mantener el equilibrio entre Luz y Oscuridad. Creo que a estas alturas ya eres capaz de reconocer la diferencia.

Rey se mordió el labio, aún ponía en duda tales afirmaciones. Sabía que lograr el balance sería una tarea difícil en el futuro pero no deseaba preocuparse por eso hasta llegar a Ben. Sin embargo tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Y si Ben había cambiado de idea? ¿Y si todo volvía a ser como en el pasado?

—Nos hemos encontrado antes sin tu ayuda, la Fuerza me guió hasta Ben. He llegado a través de alguno de estos portales pero no recuerdo cómo lo hice.

— No fue la Fuerza, Rey. Fue Leia.

— Pero Kira…

— No todo es lo que parece aquí, pronto lo verás. Kira aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentaba para su beneficio, aumentando la confusión dentro de ti y tentándote a elegir el camino fácil.

Rey empezaba a comprender los enigmas de Kira, sus frases sin sentido. Todo este tiempo fue una prueba, una preparación para este momento y ahora temía que la confrontación sería inevitable.

_Abraza tu oscuridad. No tengas miedo de quien eres. No luches contra ti misma._

—El mundo creado por la Princesa, ya no existe. El tiempo ha llegado a su límite. Ben ha atravesado el espejo pero no puede llegar a tu mundo solo. Debes reunirte con él porque es su última oportunidad y no debes desperdiciarla. Sólo tú puedes llevarlo de regreso.

Rey asintió, finalmente convencida por las palabras y nuevamente abrumada por la inconmensurable tarea que tenía frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo llegaré hasta él?

—Eso no será problema. Yo te guiaré.

La mujer se desvaneció con una explosión de luz blanca cegadora que obligó a Rey a cubrirse los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, un destello intermitente y azul ocupaba el lugar de la Hija y se alejaba volando a gran velocidad. Rose le había contado acerca de las mariposas mensajeras de _Maridun_ , pero nunca había visto una en persona. La joven no perdió tiempo en seguirla, primero caminando detrás de ella y luego aumentando el paso. Los portales se veían como líneas fugaces en la visión periférica y se concentró en el resplandor azul que le guiaba hasta Ben.

_Siempre estaré contigo_

Era hora de hacer que Ben cumpliera su promesa.

* * *

La risa maliciosa de Kira puso en guardia a Ben. El eco de sus carcajadas resonó en todo el lugar y se extendió hasta llegar a él, invadiéndolo de terror. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía tener miedo, que había soportado torturas peores y que había sobrevivido a ellas.

Pero todo era diferente ahora porque estaba preocupado por Rey y por lo que Kira pudiera haberle hecho. No confiaba en la mujer y en el destello amarillento de sus ojos, que le recordaban a los monstruos de su mente: el rostro desfigurado de Snoke, los ojos vacíos de Palpatine, el sonido de la respiración mecánica de Vader.

Le sorprendió no encontrar vestigios o signos de la herida que le había causado en Takodana, había algo muy extraño en la forma en que se movía, como si su forma cambiara.

Tal vez era ese lugar, que alteraba su percepción y confundía a sus sentidos. Quizás estaba tan cansado que comenzaba a sentir dolor físico, como si su cuerpo hubiera estado adormecido, como si se despertara de un largo sueño.

Pero estaba en lo cierto. Kira no era lo que decía ser.

— ¿Dónde está Rey? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Kira se detuvo a una corta distancia de él, con la capucha de tela negra aún ocultándole gran parte de su rostro y sujetando firmemente el sable doble encendido en una mano.

— Demasiadas preguntas, _querido._ No sé qué verá ella en ti. Es obvio que tú no eres el más inteligente de los dos. Aunque me sorprende que hayas podido cruzar el portal sin ayuda. Supongo que no te quedaba más remedio. ¿Cómo se siente haberle fallado a los que confiaban en ti?

Ben se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba desestabilizarlo y a decir verdad le faltaba muy poco para perder la paciencia. Pero algo le decía que no debía atacarla porque eso era justo lo que ella quería. Por eso mantuvo su mano cerca del sable de Leia, que llevaba enganchado en su cinturón. No lo activaría a menos que fuera indispensable.

— Nada de lo que digas impedirá que llegue hasta ella. _Olvídalo_.

— Oh… Te crees tan fuerte y decidido ahora que has _resuelto el enigma_. Déjame decirte que no tienes idea de lo que realmente sucede aquí. Te mostraré.

Kira finalmente dejó su rostro al descubierto y _no fue lo que él esperaba._ Definitivamente no era humano y mucho menos _mujer._ De alguna manera se había transformado en otra cosa.

El brillo de sus ojos persistía, ahora tenía un encarnado resplandor que Ben sólo había visto en sus pesadillas. Su semblante pálido creaba contraste con unas líneas rojizas que le atravesaban desde la coronilla hasta la frente y creaban la ilusión de lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Era un poco más alto que él, le llevaba al menos una cabeza y conservaba los ropajes oscuros.

— ¿Quién eres tú? O debería decir _¿Qué eres?_

La voz del extraño ser sonó burlona y malvada, aunque conservaba rastros de todas las voces que había escuchado antes. Su risa no lastimó a Ben esta vez, pero el miedo iba en aumento. ¿Qué otras cosas le tenía reservado aquél lugar?

— Me sorprende que alguien como tú, que se dice tan estudioso, no lo sepa. Francamente estoy un poco decepcionado, esperaba un recibimiento más adecuado, sobre todo para un verdadero _fanático_ del Lado Oscuro…

Ben se estaba cansando de su interlocutor que evidentemente lo conocía demasiado como para jugar con él, atacando sus puntos débiles y su frágil autoestima. Probaría atacarlo con sus propias armas, aunque dudaba que eso pudiera funcionar.

—¿Harías el favor de _ilustrarme?_

— Oh si… había olvidado que eres algo cínico. Hay mucho de tu padre en tu corazón. No comprendo aún por qué lo mataste… Y creo que _ella_ no te lo perdonará jamás…

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y sus labios dibujaron una línea tensa. Tenía tantos deseos de acabar con ese _engendro_. Pero no podía hacerlo hasta obtener algunas respuestas de él.

— Ibas a decirme quién demonios eres.

— Por supuesto… Me llaman Hijo. Soy un portador de la Fuerza.

Ben se encogió de hombros y lo miró como si fuera lo más insípido del mundo.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? ¡Deberías tenerme miedo!

— El único miedo que tengo es morir de aburrimiento contigo. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, hazte a un lado para que pueda pasar. No tengo tiempo para esto.

_“Voy por ti Ben, ¡espérame!”_

Ben soltó todo el aire que venía aguantando. El llamado de Rey le había llenado de seguridad y confianza, porque no tenía ninguna duda de que era _su_ voz la que acababa de escuchar. Hijo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al adivinar sus pensamientos, ningún secreto se le escapaba y mucho menos en el Mundo Entre Mundos, donde era más poderoso que en cualquier otro lugar.

— _Muchacho_. No deberías subestimarme. No puedes irte, todavía no has visto nada.

Hijo tendió una mano hacia Ben y lo arrojó con violencia contra el borde de uno de los portales, no sin antes obsequiarle una sonrisa malévola.

Lo último que sintió Ben antes de que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas, fue el batir de cientos de alas alrededor de él y la voz de Rey llamándolo cada vez más fuerte.

Después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Rey corría detrás de la mariposa intentando no cansarse, pero parecía que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. ¿Y si en realidad estaba alejándose de él? No tenía forma de saberlo.

_“Debes prepararte. Mi hermano se ha adelantado.”_

Escuchó la voz de Hija como si emergiera desde el interior de su propio cuerpo y apresuró la marcha.

«Una reunión familiar. ¿Acaso hay muchos de ustedes?»

_“No. Sólo nosotros y Padre. Pero podemos adoptar cualquier forma que nos plazca.”_

« ¿Hijo quiere hacerle daño a Ben?»

_“Intentará mostrarle que no es suficiente para ti, le dirá que no te merece. Y hará lo mismo contigo, debes estar atenta. Ya no puedo hacer más nada por ti.”_

« Haz hecho más que suficiente y estoy en deuda contigo.»

La mariposa giró haciendo unas graciosas piruetas y se perdió de vista en el vacío de las estrellas. Rey sintió un poco de miedo pero aminoró el paso porque el camino llegaba a su fin.

_Lo había encontrado._

Distinguió a lo lejos una silueta familiar y le embargó la emoción. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de tanto luchar por él, estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia y ya nada los separaría.

_Pero algo no encajaba._

— ¿Ben?

Él estaba de espaldas y muy quieto, así que se acercó con precaución. Llevaba ropas negras, diferentes a las que usara durante su última conexión. No podía ver sus manos pero podría jurar que estaba usando guantes y su sable de luz era rojo y en cruz como el de…

— ¡No!

_Kylo Ren._

* * *

Ben despertó trabajosamente, el cuerpo le dolía por todas partes que no se molestaría en identificar, tendría tiempo para curarse luego, una vez que averiguara en qué se había metido ahora. Cuando logró enfocar la mirada, descubrió que no solamente seguía en el Mundo Entre Mundos, sino que no había rastros de Hijo por ninguna parte. Por lo menos en ese aspecto podía quedarse tranquilo, aunque no bajaría la guardia.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, sin querer admitir que estaba tan perdido como antes. Un silencio sepulcral le rodeaba y eso no le produjo una buena sensación. Las voces que antes le llegaban como retazos de conversaciones, ahora estaban silenciadas.

Se fijó en los portales que aparecían en los extremos de las plataformas, adivinando que había llegado hasta allí a través de uno de ellos pero sin poder precisar desde cuál, aunque no tenía sentido porque no iba a regresar. No podía hacerlo y sólo restaba seguir adelante.

— ¿Ben?

_Era su voz._

— ¿Rey? —él giró para encontrarse con ella, todavía sin creer su suerte.

_Se parecía a ella._

La joven caminó despacio en dirección a él, con algunas reservas. Ben no podía culparle por ser desconfiada, ya lo había experimentado antes, pero se desilusionó un poco porque imaginó que su reencuentro iba a ser más emotivo. Él a duras penas podía contener su entusiasmo, las ganas de correr hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, celebrando que por fin saldrían de ese tenebroso lugar.

_« Algo anda mal»_

Cuando estaba a escasos metros, él extendió su mano hacia ella como lo hiciera otras veces, con la esperanza de acortar la distancia entre ellos. Pero Rey hizo algo que le hirió profundamente. Ella encendió su sable de luz y se preparó para atacar.

— ¿Rey? ¿Qué…?

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Sus ojos estaban teñidos de furia y desprecio. Su mirada lastimó a Ben porque le recordó a un tiempo ominoso de tinieblas, sus primeros encuentros. Era como si estuviera frente a esa chatarrera de Jakku que quería verlo muerto. Un espasmo de angustia le retorció el estómago, algo le decía que todo había sido demasiado sencillo hasta ahora y que esta era una última prueba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Ben se movió en dirección hacia ella pero Rey apuntó el sable en su dirección.

— Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más.

— Tú no harías esto. Tú no eres así.

— ¡Ahora crees saberlo todo acerca de mi! ¡Te crees muy listo! ¿Por qué me abandonaste entonces? ¿Por qué nunca apareciste cuando te invoqué? ¿Por qué prometiste regresar cuándo no tenías intención de hacerlo?

— Debes calmarte. Debemos salir de aquí. Este lugar hace cosas extrañas…

— ¡No pienso calmarme! ¿De verdad creías que iba a regresar contigo? ¡He venido hasta aquí sólo para asegurarme de que nunca vas a poner un pie en mi realidad! Nunca arriesgaría la paz en la galaxia o a mis amigos por salvar a alguien como tú.

A Ben se le heló la sangre en las venas, sus miedos volvieron a apoderarse de él y por un angustiante momento creyó en lo que ella decía. Había sido un ingenuo, era obvio que ella era demasiado buena para alguien como él y no había certeza de que pudiera controlar su lado oscuro para siempre.

Aunque no por eso le dolieron menos sus palabras.

Se había aferrado a ella, a la esperanza que ella simbolizaba. Había depositado su salvación en otra persona cuando nada en él valía la pena salvarse. Rey tenía razón. El esfuerzo no valía la pena. Él no valía la pena.

_“Haremos esto juntos.”_

No podía articular palabra, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía traicionado, la furia le consumiéndole poco a poco, su mente oscureciéndose. Otra vez, estaba como al inicio.

_“No quiero a Kylo Ren de regreso. Quiero a Ben Solo de vuelta. Pero no puedo recuperar a uno sin el otro.”_

¿De dónde provenían esas voces? Sin dudas era Rey la que hablaba, recordándole eventos de los días previos, desde que irrumpiera ese día en el _Halcón_ , buscándolo. Pero todo estaba mezclado y tenía que luchar contra el impulso de llorar y también con un dolor de cabeza en aumento.

_“La oscuridad se levanta, y la luz se encuentra con ella.”_

Lo que dijo Snoke en la sala del trono trajo la imagen de Rey luchando a su lado como si pudiera verla.

_“Kylo Ren murió. Mi hijo está con vida.”_

— Padre…

_“¡Ben!”_

— Madre...

_“Abraza tu oscuridad, Ben.”_

¿Era Rey quien le hablaba? En alguna parte de su corazón ella seguía creyendo en él. No había escuchado antes que la joven pronunciara esas palabras y tal vez lo estaba haciendo para él en ese instante.

La mujer que tenía delante de él era una impostora, una ilusión creada por Hijo para torturarlo y quién sabe qué otra intención.

La verdad se abrió paso en su mente y se llevó su tristeza. En su lugar nació una nueva determinación. Quería vivir y merecía hacerlo, Rey aún esperaba por él.

Encendió el sable de Leia y se preparó para luchar con la falsa Rey, mientras presenciaba su horrenda transformación.

Estaba en lo cierto.

_“Muy bien, muchacho. Has superado la prueba. Ahora prepárate para morir.”_

* * *

— Carroñera. ¿En verdad creíste que no volverías a verme?

Rey retrocedió sobre sus pasos sin dejar de mirar al hombre que tenía delante. No podía estar pasando por todo eso _otra vez._

— Esto es alguna clase de ilusión.

Quien estaba frente a ella no era Ben, lo sentía en su corazón. Pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaba él?

— ¿Qué has hecho con Ben?

— Vaya, eres difícil de engañar. Creí que podría convencerte esta vez, pero es obvio que sigues insistiendo en salvar a ese escuálido...

— Ya basta. —Rey encendió su sable de luz y la hoja dorada iluminó su rostro decidido.

— No me lo podrás fácil, ¿Verdad?

Kylo Ren hizo una mueca cargada de maldad y comenzó a transformarse frente a sus ojos. La joven supo que se trataba de Hijo aunque nadie se lo dijera, porque todo en él indicaba una filiación estrecha con el Lado Oscuro. Era totalmente opuesto a Hija y tendría que tener mucho cuidado con él.

— No me rendiré sin luchar por él.

— ¡Niña tonta! Jamás podrás derrotarme tú sola.

Rey sabía que Hijo estaba en lo cierto pero sujetó el arma con firmeza para atacar. Se arriesgaría por Ben, porque nada tenía sentido sin él. Ella renunciaría a la Fuerza si pudiera, no necesitaba nada de eso para saber que ellos eran mucho más que una díada. Incluso sin esa condición Rey se sentía completa junto a él.

— No está sola.

El resplandor azul de otro sable de luz a su derecha le indicó a Rey que finalmente el _verdadero_ Ben aparecía.

Pronunció su nombre con voz ahogada, quería correr hacia él y refugiarse en sus brazos pero tenian que salir de allí primero.

_¿Por qué la Fuerza nos conecta?_

Ben se colocó a su lado y sin abandonar su posición de ataque ni perder de vista a Hijo, habló con Rey a través del enlace, repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho tantas veces antes, pero ahora desbordaban amor y confianza.

_Haremos esto juntos._

Al igual que la última vez que lucharon juntos, se prepararon para atacar. Hijo se irguió en toda su estatura y estiró sus dedos hacia ellos. Creyó que la victoria sería suya, acabaría con la _díada_ que le quitaba la oportunidad de obtener poder con su _ridículo amor_ y su poder legendario. No eran rivales para él.

Pero no tuvo en cuenta dos cuestiones que serían las causas de su fracaso.

La Fuerza existía en cada rincón de ese lugar fuera del tiempo y del espacio. El lazo entre Ben y Rey era firme y radiante, alimentado por los sentimientos que ambos afirmaban sentir por el otro y por la propia confianza en sí mismos, ya que los dos habían superado muchas pruebas hasta llegar a ese momento. No había manera de separarlos ahora, no existía voluntad más potente que la de ellos.

_Dos almas que son una_

Y ellos contaban con una aliada en el Mundo entre Mundos, la única que podía indicarles el camino de regreso. Hija intervino nuevamente para ayudar a Rey y habló con ella sin que su hermano la oyera.

_—Guarda el arma. Toma su mano. El portal está justo delante de ustedes. ¡Salgan de aquí ya!_

Lo que siguió fue una serie de eventos que ocurrieron a gran velocidad. Cuando sus manos se encontraron, la Fuerza circuló dentro de ellos como nunca antes, inundándolos de energía que era un balance perfecto de luz y oscuridad.

Visiones de todo tipo se les presentaron en un mosaico de colores y sonidos, a veces alegres y en ocasiones dolorosos. Pero en cada una de esas escenas, ellos siempre estaban juntos.

Un resplandor blanco y brillante, como una explosión que se expandió por todo el lugar pero no les hizo daño, cegó inmediatamente a Hijo y le distrajo, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar.

Ninguno de los dos miró hacia atrás, sólo les importaba regresar. Ubicaron la puerta y corrieron hacia ella como si se les fuera la vida, ignorando las amenazas y gritos que querían retenerlos allí. Justo cuando estaban a unos pasos de ella, un fuerte tirón les arrastró, pero esquivaron el agarre que provenía de un último esfuerzo de Hijo para vencerlos.

Sin embargo, una parte del daño repercutió en Rey y Ben sintió a través del vínculo que ella se desvanecía, su mano se escurría de su agarre.

_No, estamos tan cerca. ¡No me dejes Rey!_

Cuando ella se desplomó frente a él, Ben la cargó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, usando su propia espalda como escudo ante un nuevo ataque de Hijo que por suerte resistió.

La puerta se activó justo a tiempo y él se estiró para cruzarla, resolviendo el último tramo con un gran salto y cayendo del otro lado con violencia. El golpe fue tan intenso como cuando Palpatine le arrojó a la fosa en Exegol, pero se las arregló para que Rey no sufriera ningún daño.

Detrás de ellos estaba la pared de espejos herméticamente cerrada. Les recibió el silencio de la caverna, con sus rocas húmedas y sus reflejos fantasmales.

_Ahch-to_

Lo único en lo que podía pensar él era en Rey y en su delicado estado, con el temor renovado de tener que repetir la historia que los había metido en ese problema antes. Esta vez él no podía arriesgarse a entregarle su fuerza vital, aunque lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero después de unos minutos de intentar reanimarla por los medios convencionales, comprobó que ella seguía con vida e incluso le ofreció una tímida pero triunfal sonrisa antes de caer en un sueño tranquilo.

Ben acomodó unas hebras de cabello que se habían escapado del moño de Rey, despejándole la frente para depositar un beso suave en ella. La ternura del gesto le hizo sonreír en sueños y él supo entonces que estaban fuera de peligro, sólo necesitaban descanso y curar algunas heridas.

_Te amo, Ben._

El mensaje le llegó con claridad hasta su corazón y le dibujó una sonrisa también a él.

 _—_ Y yo a ti, Rey.

Aunque le hubiera encantado quedarse en esa dulce postura, con ella durmiendo en su regazo, Ben sabía que no podían quedarse allí porque necesitaban ayuda. Así que se levantó con lentitud, la cargó nuevamente en brazos y buscó la salida de la cueva.

_Sigue la luz, mis amigos esperan del otro lado._

Rey no tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero seguía guiándolo de esa manera especial que sólo compartía con él. Ben estaba en paz, algo preocupado y muy lastimado, pero con la tranquilidad de que todo sería más fácil a partir de ahora.

Cuando por fin salieron de la cueva, el cielo azul del medio día les recibió. La isla estaba en calma y parecía ajena a los turbulentos instantes que acababan de presenciar. El agua del océano se movía con una cadencia inusual, como si le diera la bienvenida a un nuevo día y a una nueva vida.

Ben divisó al _Halcón_ estacionado en una roca plana y lo miró con anhelo. Si antes había significado para él un pasado triste y perdido para siempre, un recuerdo de sus padres y de todo lo que ya no podría tener, ahora simbolizaba esperanza. Bajó la vista hacia Rey, que seguía durmiendo en calma pero corpórea y viva entre sus brazos, imaginando todos los lugares que visitarían juntos y las aventuras que tendrían gracias a la nave de su padre, que era el único legado que aceptaría.

— ¡Rey!

Dos personas se acercaron hacia ellos y Ben pudo reconocer a Rose tico y al stormtrooper FN-2187. Estaban lejos aún pero su presencia implicaba que pronto estarían en casa.

_Su nombre es Finn_

— Ya lo sé. — Ben puso los ojos en blanco ante la corrección. Le llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a la familia de su amada Rey. Pero no le molestaba en absoluto si eso le hacía feliz. Incluso podría llevarse bien con ellos.

No existía nada que él no hiciera por Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno amigos, la aventura ya casi llega a su fin. Nos queda un pequeño tramo pero estoy experimentando el sabor agridulce de tener que dejar ir a estos dos.  
> He llegado a querer tanto a nuestra bella díada durante estos meses, siento que he crecido junto a ellos y espero que eso se pueda ver en la historia.  
> Es mi primer intento, pero en el medio han pasado tantas cosas por las cuales estaré siempre agradecida. Muchas veces quise abandonar Sueño Eterno porque el carrusel de mi mente me llevaba por lugares extraños, bloqueos y frustraciones. Pero gracias a esta idea que empezó a formarse después de TROS, conocí a personas valiosas que me van a acompañar por siempre, personas que me impulsaron a seguir y me guiaron, me nutrieron de consejos y tuvieron paciencia conmigo.  
> Espero que disfruten este casi final que lleva el título de mi canción favorita. Ben y rey ya están a salvo y siento que he cerrado este ciclo de alguna manera, porque ahora puedo continuar con otros proyectos. ¡No se alarmen! Nos queda un bonus track.  
> Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí y espero que sepan disculpar los errores. La emoción le gana a la gramática a veces. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	15. Sueño Eterno

Ever felt away with me

Just once that all I need

Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me

My love, it lies so deep

Ever dream of me

…

¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí?

Aunque sea una vez, es todo lo que necesito

Aferrada a la idea de encontrarte un día

¿Alguna vez sentiste algo estando lejos sin mí?

Mi amor, es tan profundo

¿Alguna vez soñaste conmigo?

…

Nightwish – Ever Dream - Once

…

Rey despertó lentamente en los cuarteles del _Halcón Milenario,_ reconociendo la habitación que había sido suya desde meses atrás cuando decidió retirarse en Tatooine. Se incorporó poco a poco, confiando en recobrar el control de su cuerpo después de lo que parecía un largo y merecido descanso. Estiró sus manos y sus piernas antes de apoyarse en sus codos para terminar sentada en la litera, comprobando que alguien había colocado en su espalda con un parche de bacta. Recordó entonces el último golpe de Hijo antes de cruzar el portal y se alegró de no sentir dolor. La herida era superficial y ya estaba curada del todo. De todas maneras se sentía un poco cansada y no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido. Su estómago se encargó de darle una pista acerca de eso porque tenía muchísimo hambre, más que de costumbre.

En su mente desfilaban imágenes de cada minuto de la aventura y estaba feliz de que hubiera terminado. Todo había ocurrido en apenas una semana que pareció durar meses. Su percepción del tiempo ya no sería la misma después de su viaje al Mundo entre Mundos, pero de algo estaba segura: ya no iba a desperdiciar ni un minuto de su vida, iba a aprovecharlos todos junto a Ben.

En algún momento había dejado de conversar con él mediante su vínculo para rendirse al tan ansiado sueño de la victoria, un tipo diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes, la clase de sueño que llega con la satisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo al traer a Ben de regreso. Pensar en eso era suficiente para provocarle una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque él no estuviera ahí para presenciarla. 

Le extrañó que no estuviera a su lado porque lo había sentido de manera intermitente mientras estaba dormida. Sabía que él estaba tranquilo por haberla dejado en buenas manos con Rose y con Finn, incluso sintió su presencia mientras le curaban la espalda. Ben no había soltado su mano nunca, tranquilizándola de una manera que sólo él podía hacer y asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Rey respondía en sueños y a veces lo llamaba, como si temiera que todo hubiera sido una ilusión. Pero quizás sólo era que estaba agotada y Ben también debía de estarlo. 

Por un fugaz instante sintió un vuelco en el estómago, el miedo de haber sido engañada por Kira y estar de nuevo en el mismo sitio en el que todo había comenzado. Su mente alimentaba los temores, incitándole a pensar que cuando se saliera de la nave se encontraría en Hoth, en Tatooine o quién sabe dónde, pero sin Ben. Descartó esos pensamientos aciagos con su férrea voluntad. Seguramente él estaba cerca aunque no pudiera verlo y ella había cumplido su misión con éxito. Podía sentirlo en alguna parte de la nave y en paz, tal vez descansando. 

Sin embargo, necesitaba pruebas para clamar su ansiedad. 

Mirando en derredor, comprobó que los Antiguos Libros ya no estaban, lo cual era una buena señal porque recordaba haberlos dejado en Tatooine. Pero la nave no parecía estar moviéndose así que Rey pensó que existía la posibilidad de que aún se encontraran en Ahch-To, y de hecho así lo esperaba porque no estaba lista para regresar todavía. En un estante cercano estaba su cinturón, el arma que Han le obsequió y su sable de luz, junto con la túnica de Ben. Esto último hizo crecer su ánimo y acarició la prenda con cuidado, al igual que días atrás, antes de iniciar su viaje. La diferencia radicaba en la estabilidad que reinaba a su alrededor, como si su alma ya no se sintiera sola, como si todo estuviera en su lugar.

Unos pasos suaves le alertaron de que alguien se acercaba antes de que la puerta se abriera para ofrecerle un vistazo de Rose en el umbral. Los últimos rastros de tensión abandonaron a Rey cuando su amiga dejó a un lado la bandeja con comida que traía para abrazarla con afecto.

— ¡Has despertado! Bienvenida de regreso. — Rose no podía ocultar la felicidad que le producía ver bien a la joven. Un rápido escaneo de sus emociones le indicó a Rey que todo estaba bien de verdad.

— Gracias Rose. — Su voz aún sonaba un poco adormilada, pero se apresuró a preguntar aquello que más quería saber. — ¿Dónde está Ben?

— Oh, no te preocupes. Le hemos convencido de descansar un poco, aunque algo me dice que no durará mucho cuando sepa que has despertado. Te ha preparado esto. —Rose tomó de nuevo la bandeja y otra vez el impetuoso estómago de Rey se hizo notar al ver el apetitoso alimento. — Es algo que él llama waffle espacial. Pruébalo, se ve bien.

Rey no esperó una nueva autorización para atacar el delicioso platillo, pero tuvo la gentileza de ofrecerle un poco a su amiga antes, pero Rose negó con la cabeza. 

— Me prometió que dormiría un poco si te los traería intactos. Creo que se moría de ganas por traértelos, pero Finn tuvo que ayudarme a persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera.

Rey dejó el desayuno a un lado y adoptó un tono realmente preocupado.

— ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Finn?

— Digamos que se está esforzando. —Rose una mueca extraña que no quería resultar comprometedora, pero se apresuró a tranquilizar a Rey. — Todo marcha de maravillas, de hecho Ky- Ben es… él no es lo que yo pensaba.

— Lo sé, llevará tiempo acostumbrarse. — Intentó sonar seria pero le delató el pequeño hoyuelo que se le formó a un costado de la boca y ambas terminaron riendo. 

—He tenido la oportunidad de hablar un poco con él mientras le ayudaba con sus heridas. Leves, heridas leves. Sin importancia. —Rey le miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Ha dejado que te ocupes de él? 

— Después de un rato de mucho debate. Quería usar la Fuerza para curarlos a ambos pero estaba demasiado débil y Finn se lo impidió.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo? — A Rey le hubiera gustado ver eso.

— Le amenazó con algo que Ben no pudo resistir. Le dijo que si por alguna razón llegaba a desaparecer de nuevo por gastar la energía, le ahorraría el trabajo porque no permitiría que tú volvieras a pasar por todo esto otra vez. Finn le dijo textualmente que “se encargaría en persona de convertirlo en un fantasma de la Fuerza”.

De nuevo estallaron en carcajadas, aunque Rey se maravillaba de la humildad que había demostrado Ben, porque no le costaba imaginar el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que haber hecho para no enojarse con su amigo. Por otra parte eso hacía que lo amara aún más, ser paciente era otra de las cualidades que desconocía de él aún cuando se lo había demostrado de tantas maneras durante los últimos días. La joven estaba radiante de felicidad y orgullo.

— Ben resultó ser un paciente bastante agradable, ni siquiera se quejó. Aunque creo que estaba acumulando su energía para golpear a Finn apenas se recuperara. Y no lo culpo.

— Gracias por eso, Rose. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho.

— Es curioso, porque pensé que iba a ser muy extraño tenerlo entre nosotros, pero sólo lo fue al comienzo. — Rose le ofreció a Rey una sonrisa pícara. — Se nota que está loco por ti. Le he pescado haciendo sonrisas de enamorado cuando creía que nadie se fijaba en él y tendrías que ver cómo intenta que no le moleste cada vez que Finn dice tu nombre.

— Oh… ¿Debería preocuparme? — Rey se puso tensa pensando que tal vez estaba exigiendo demasiado de él y que debería intervenir. Quizás exponerlo frente a sus amigos tan repentinamente y sin su intervención estaba siendo difícil de manejar para él. Pero su amiga la tranquilizó.

— No, de ninguna manera. Creo que terminarán llevándose bien. De hecho ambos han jugado varias partidas de Dejarik. Al parecer es todo un campeón.

— ¿Lo es? — Rey volvió a entusiasmarse pensando en las cosas que aún tenía para conocer.

— Si, aunque le he pillado dejándose ganar a propósito. Supongo que quiere congraciarse con Finn. ¿Quién lo diría?

— Es increíble. — la joven respiró con alivio y después de un instante regresó a la realidad y preguntó a su amiga lo que quería saber desde hace rato. — ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

— Sólo unos tres días estándar… — Rose se encogió de hombros.

— ¡¿Tres días?! Oh… no.

— ¡Tranquila! Te hacía falta descansar. Ben estuvo a tu lado casi todo el tiempo y nos turnamos para ver si necesitabas algo. A decir verdad me dio envidia ver cómo dormías tan plácidamente. Creo que eso fue gracias a él. Se ha ocupado de la herida de tu pierna también. Creo que sería un excelente enfermero aún si no tuviera ese poder que ustedes tienen para curarse sin ayuda.

Rey se sonrojó un poco a medida que recordaba lo reconfortante que fue sentir a Ben a su lado, tomando su mano todo el tiempo, haciendo a un lado las pesadillas. Se sintió culpable por ser el objeto de tantas atenciones ya que nunca antes se había encontrado en esa situación y él debía de estar aún más cansado que ella.

— ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

— Aún en la isla. Poe se ha comunicado y quiere verlos en Coruscant cuando estén listos. Dice que tiene noticias para ustedes, puede que haya encontrado un lugar. No quiso revelar más detalles frente a Ben y dijo que volvería a comunicarse cuando tú despertaras.

Rey negó un poco con la cabeza cuando Rose terminó de hablar.

— Coruscant no me parece el mejor lugar. Conocerán a Ben allí.

— Descuida, nos encargaremos de los detalles y no sucederá nada. — Luego puso una mano en el hombro de Rey para darle ánimos. — Has logrado lo más difícil, Rey. Deberías sentirte orgullosa y feliz.

— Me basta con saber que él estará bien. — Rey miró a su amiga con los ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. — Presiento que la prueba no ha terminado aún.

— Estarán bien. Lo prometo.

Estaba feliz por la forma en que Rose hablaba de Ben pero tenía miedo de que el resto de la galaxia no se dejara convencer por sus encantos. El mundo que lo recibía aún no le había perdonado aunque todas las personas que le importaban sí lo hubieran hecho. Nuevos retos y nuevas luchas llegarían y tendrían que estar listos para todo. Pero Rey confiaba en sus amigos y en al capacidad de Ben para mostrarse como era en realidad, como siempre lo fue. Con el tiempo aprenderían a amarlo como ella lo hacía.

…

* * *

Would you do it with me

Heal the scars and change the stars 

Would you do it for me 

Turn loose the heaven within 

I'd take you away 

Castaway on a lonely day 

Bosom for a teary cheek

My song can but borrow your grace

…

¿Lo harías conmigo?

Curar las cicatrices y cambiar las estrellas

¿Lo harías por mí?

Liberar el paraíso interior

Te llevaría lejos

Náufragos en un día solitario

Pecho para una mejilla llena de lágrimas

Mi canción sólo puede pedir prestada tu gracia

…

Ben se recostó en la pequeña e incómoda litera empotrada en la pared del sector que funcionaba como cocina del _Halcón Milenario._ No había cerrado los ojos durante esos tres primeros días desde su regreso a la vida porque era más importante velar por su amada Rey. Pero estaba en paz porque ella solamente necesitaba dormir y también él, sólo que la ansiedad le mantenía despierto. Eso y los condenados porgs que Rose seguía metiendo dentro de la nave. Las criaturas hacían ruido pero lo que más angustiaba a Ben era la forma en que lo miraban, con esos ojos grandes y oscuros, que parecían estar siempre a punto de llorar.

Decidió que lo mejor era tomar un poco de aire y se levantó para caminar por la isla antes de que volviera a llover. Mientras bajaba por la rampa pensó con una sonrisa cuánto le gustaría ver la lluvia con ella, recordando ese día durante una de sus primeras conexiones cuando la observó unos segundos disfrutando del fenómeno sin que ella lo viera.

«No nos perderemos ninguna lluvia.»

Con calma intentaba reunir todos sus recuerdos para hacerse una idea más cabal de las personas que antes no habrían dudado en tomarlo prisionero pero ahora eran sus nuevos aliados y mucho más que eso, eran importantes para Rey.

Rose Tico había demostrado ser alguien de fiar, la joven hablaba animadamente cuando se refería a su amiga y eso le sirvió para conocer a Rey un poco más. Al principio se topó con su mirada recelosa pero eso no le produjo desánimo, sino el firme propósito de enmendar sus errores uno por uno, con acciones que demostraran que él había cambiado y estaba dispuesto a todo por la felicidad de su díada. Ben no hablaba demasiado pero tenía muchas cosas en común con Rose. Le ayudó con algunas reparaciones de emergencia del _Halcón_ y compartieron algunas recetas familiares. Incluso sin tener a Rey despierta, todos se sentían aliviados, como si finalmente se hubiera cerrado una herida que comenzó antes de la guerra, antes incluso de que todos ellos nacieran.

Con el _traidor_ fue un poco más difícil pero se reprochó a sí mismo por ser tan duro con él. Recordó que aún en su segunda vida, Finn les había ayudado, demostrando que se preocupaba por Rey más allá de todo. Quizás lo que le preocupaba era su sensibilidad a la Fuerza, tenue pero persistente, que lo convertía en alguien más parecido a él de lo que pensaba. De todas formas no ganaría nada discutiendo porque no quería causarle preocupaciones a Rey y sabía que muy pronto podría irse con ella a otro lugar por un tiempo que esperaba que no tuviera fin.

Seguían en Ahch-To esperando las instrucciones de Poe Dameron, el último General de la Resistencia. A Ben no le molestaba su desconfianza porque contaba con la ventaja de su tiempo a favor en el Mundo entre Mundos, en esa realidad aprendió a conocerle y admitía que le debía al menos una gran disculpa por haberlo torturado en Starkiller. Con él tenía que tener más cuidado porque no era seguro que alguna vez se llevaran bien. Aunque de ninguna manera intentaría provocarlo porque estaba concentrado en aprender a dominar y ser responsable de sus emociones, además de que tenía pensado destinar toda esa pasión en otras actividades más satisfactorias, como demostrarle a Rey cuánto la amaba e intentar que fuera feliz junto a él.

Se ilusionaba soñando que podrían entrenar y trabajar juntos en armonía, compartiendo y descubriendo nuevos secretos de la Fuerza. Crearían algo nuevo, justo como siempre había deseado pero solamente ahora comprendía y veía como una realidad. 

Mientras caminaba se acercó al sector de la isla en el que estaban de cabañas de piedra. Un grupo de Lanais lo miró con curiosidad cuando él las saludó. Les habían ayudado con las provisiones de comida y elementos de aseo pero de ninguna manera habían permitido que pernoctaran en la villa. Ben comprendía un poco el idioma que hablaban y ayudándose por su sentido común y lo que sabía del lugar, entendió que sólo los viajeros Jedis podían entrar. Aunque él no se consideraba nada de eso, le daba curiosidad conocer el lugar donde Rey y él se conectaron a través del espacio y del tiempo por primera vez.

«Hasta que Luke apareció.» 

Ansiaba poder llevarla al lugar que había visto en esa ocasión, el planeta verde en el que deseaba hacer un hogar para ella con sus propias manos, ese paraíso que existía en algún lugar de la galaxia y esperaba por ellos. Era una fantasía que llevaría tiempo, porque de momento no tenía nada más que lo que llevaba puesto y dudaba que alguien en su sano juicio quisiera involucrarse en negocios con alguien como él. Sus influencias eran nulas y sus créditos se habrían esfumado, tampoco aceptaría fundar las bases de su futuro con un recurso que estaba manchado con sangre. Haría todo desde el comienzo sin importar que tan difícil resultara.

Las Lanais habían reconstruido la cabaña de Rey y ahora no se diferenciaba de las otras, pero Ben supo que era suya porque el instinto le llevó hasta su umbral. Una vez allí, sintiéndose atrevido, hizo ademán de entrar pero una voz le interrumpió.

— Dije que nos veríamos luego, chico.

Ben giró despacio, conocía esa voz. 

— Luke. 

El fantasma de su tío se veía bastante real a plena luz del día, pero su transparencia le delataba como obra etérea de la Fuerza. No había rastros de enojo ni de ironía en la sonrisa que le regaló a Ben. De alguna manera le hizo sentir que estaba orgulloso de él y que le perdonaba todo. El joven aceptó la ofrenda de paz con una inclinación de su cabeza, era una locura pensar en la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente, cuando sus sentimientos por Luke eran totalmente opuestos. No es que ahora pudiera considerarlo un amigo, pero sí un aliado. Escucharía lo que tuviera para decirle.

— Siempre supe que ella lograría traerte de regreso a casa, Ben. — Se acercó un poco y señaló otra de las cabañas que tenía una puerta de metal. — Hay algo que quisiera que hagas por mí.

— Tío. Lamento todo lo que ocurrió. — Ben sabía que no podía hacer nada más que esbozar una deplorable disculpa, pero tenía que intentarlo. Clavó la vista en el suelo, completamente avergonzado y sintiéndose miserable de nuevo.

— No debes culparte más. Todos nos equivocamos contigo al abandonarte. — Luke se acercó un poco más y añadió en voz baja. — Al menos puedes estar seguro de que no fuiste tú quien destruyó mi academia. 

Ben le miró a los ojos con sorpresa y confirmó lo que siempre había sospechado.

« Snoke.»

— Vamos, ella ya ha despertado y seguro que estás ansioso por volver a verla. ¡Bah! — Luke hizo un gesto con la mano mientras murmuraba algo acerca de romper las tradiciones y se reía solo de sus propias bromas. 

Ben no estaba muy seguro de querer seguirlo, pero abrió la puerta de la cabaña y entró seguido por su tío. Él le indicó que quitara una piedra floja de la pared que funcionaba como una especie de escondite. En el hueco había solamente una pequeña bolsa de cuero con un objeto pequeño pero pesado en su interior.

— Ábrelo. Te pertenece.

Ben tiró del cordón y vació el contenido de la bolsa en su otra mano. Los dados de aurodio de Han brillaron captando algo de la luz que se filtraba por la puerta. Ben miró a su tío con gratitud y cerró su mano sobre ellos, como hiciera esa vez en Crait. Sólo que esta vez seguían allí cuando volvió a mirar.

— Ahora, ¡Vete! Cuanto antes se vayan, mejor. Ya no soporto las quejas de los porgs ni de las cuidadoras. ¡Esta es una isla sagrada! 

— ¿Tenemos tu bendición entonces?

— ¿Realmente la necesitan? — Ben sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza. — Por supuesto que no. Ya no existe la Orden. Pueden hacer algo si lo desean o pueden ignorarlo todo. La Fuerza siempre estará con los Skywalker. 

…

* * *

Las dos jóvenes reían con ganas en el _Halcón_ cuando Ben llegó y el sonrojo de Rey fue suficiente como para confirmarle que estaban hablando de él. Era una dicha verla despierta y tan feliz. Se deleitó unos instantes mirándola desde el umbral hasta que ella lo notó y le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa que le quitó el aliento. Era sólo para él.

— ¡Ben! 

Intentó ponerse de pie pero todavía sentía las piernas un poco débiles. Él acortó la distancia entre ellos y se apresuró a sujetarla mientras Rose abandonaba discretamente el cuarto y cerraba la puerta, enternecida por la escena.

— Hola cariño. 

Ben estrechó a Rey contra su pecho y acercó la nariz a su coronilla para llenarse del aroma de su cabello, que estaba desatado y caía en cascadas ondulantes sobre sus hombros. A ella le hizo cosquillas y a él su risa nunca le sonó más preciosa, así que continuó con su caricia hasta que los dos se tentaron. El abrazo elevó a Rey unos centímetros del suelo, aunque ella podía jurar que flotaba cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Rey sentía los ecos de la carcajada de Ben en su corazón, ya que había colocado su oído para escuchar los fuertes y decididos latidos que le indicaban que el sueño apenas comenzaba pero ambos estaban ahora despiertos. Apoyó sus manos también para poder sentir la calidez que él irradiaba y después de una larga inspiración, soltó todo el aire y junto con él las preocupaciones que venía guardando.

Se quedaron así un instante, Ben le rodeó la cintura y ella le echó los brazos al cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos y comprobar la fascinación de él. Un brillo pícaro se apoderó de ella al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. 

— ¿Cuándo piensas besarme?

Ben soltó un suspiro torturado.

— Creo que te lo has ganado.

Los dos sonreían cuando sus labios se encontraron. No era su primer beso pero ellos se sintieron tan conmovidos como si así lo fuera. Era un beso cargado de anhelo, un beso largamente esperado, el comienzo de una nueva era y de nuevas sensaciones que Ben y Rey deseaban experimentar juntos y sin perder tiempo.

Rey no resistió el impulso de colocar sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Ben para profundizar el contacto, abriendo su corazón y su mente para que él fuera testigo de sus alborotados pensamientos. Él lo estaba tomando con mucha calma porque tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, pero le costaba cada vez más dominar sus emociones. Rey lo tentaba con visiones tan dulces que sentía como su control desaparecía poco a poco.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuándo él comenzó a mover sus manos más allá de su cintura hacia la parte baja de su espalda. Ben se apartó enseguida pensando que le había hecho daño, recordando que allí tenía el parche de bacta que Rose le había colocado, pero ella negó con otra risa.

— ¿Te hice daño? 

— No… y es como si fuera a romperme en pedazos. Crecí en Jakku. ¿Recuerdas? — Aunque pensó que podría acostumbrarse con facilidad a que él la consintiera de esa forma.

— Sé que eres la mejor carroñera de la galaxia y la más valiente. — él le colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja con ternura y le obsequió una de esas sonrisas que le hacían temblar. — Pero mientras pueda voy a cuidarte. Nadie te hará daño. Ya te causé demasiado…

— No digas eso. — Rey tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. — Nos hemos encontrado aún cuándo todas las posibilidades estaban en contra, nos hemos vuelto a elegir una y otra vez porque queremos estar juntos. El pasado nos trajo hasta aquí y no cambiaría nada por más doloroso que fuera. ¿Confías en mí?

— Con mi vida. — Ben habló con voz grave y vehemente. — Mi alma te pertenece.

Él volvió a besarla, esta vez con lentitud, enloqueciéndola con el movimiento de sus labios y de su lengua, que tímidamente se abría paso dentro de su boca. Rey estaba extasiada, sentía que su cuerpo se había convertido en fuego y que no importaba nada más. Se apretó contra él y respondió su dulce asedio con coraje, demostrándole que él no era el único que podía causar esa clase de sensual tortura sin sufrir las consecuencias. Movió sus manos para enterrar sus dedos en el espeso cabello oscuro de Ben, algo que siempre había querido hacer y no le decepcionó en absoluto el hormigueo que sintió extenderse desde la palma de su mano hasta los dedos de los pies.

Algo se desató dentro de él, un impulso tan profundo y secreto que nunca se había animado a interrogar, como si hubiera esperado años para ser descubierto, aguardando por ella, su Rey. De pronto necesitaba más, quería besar cada centímetro de su piel como si estuviera sediento y se animó al ver que ella recibía con entusiasmo las caricias que se habían vuelto más atrevidas. Rey se inclinó para que él pudiera besar su cuello y se abandonó al mar de sensaciones que sus labios ardientes le producían. Había soñado con estar cerca de él, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, pero ninguna fantasía se comparaba con la realidad de saber que ya nadie le arrebataría a Ben y que su amor era correspondido.

A pesar de la pasión compartida, Rey no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa. Sabía que Ben apenas había dormido durante esos días y quería que descansara. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo apartó con suavidad para poder hablarle con dulzura, pero sintió que él lo interpretaba como una señal de alto que se apresuró a rectificar.

— No es eso Ben. No hay otra cosa que yo desee más en este momento que… — sintió que se sonrojaba intensamente mientras las palabras se le atoraban y perdía el aliento por la pasión que vio en los ojos de él. 

— Está bien, cariño. Tendremos tiempo para eso. — su corazón dio un vuelco de alivio al comprobar que ella no lo estaba alejando sino que algo más ocurría. — ¿Qué te preocupa?

La ternura de su voz derritió las últimas barreras de Rey, si es que le quedaba alguna en pie. Pero el deseo de protegerlo era aún mayor. Las marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos eran toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

— Deberías dormir un poco. 

— No pienso dormir nunca más mientras esté vivo. — Ben tuvo un escalofrío al recordar que fue precisamente un sueño lo que inició todo. — no lo necesito.

— ¡Sí que lo necesitas! — a ella le volvía loca su obstinación pero no podía culparlo por eso.

— Entonces debes asegurarte de que estarás conmigo cuando despierte. — y volvió a besarla, ahogando sus protestas mientras la levantaba en brazos y la depositaba sobre la cama para acomodarse con una fingida inocencia a su lado.— ¿Era esto lo que tenías en mente?

— Mmm… no… pero si logro que me hagas caso así… puedo hacer el sacrificio. — dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba y él trazaba un camino de besos desde su frente, pasando por la punta de su nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios, en donde se detuvo más tiempo. Ella respondió con calma, de nuevo sintiendo como si una tormenta arrasara con ella, haciéndole perder la razón.

— No podré dormir si sigues mirándome de esa manera. — le susurró seductor cerca del oído, ahora jugando con ella y creyendo tener el control de la situación. Pero a Rey le divertía su traviesa arrogancia y se encargó de ponerlo en su lugar.

— Muy bien. A dormir entonces. — Le dio la espalda y se acomodó junto a él de manera que sus cuerpos se tocaban desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Rodeada por él, guió esas manos que tanto amaba hasta sujetarlas justo debajo de su propio pecho. Ella nunca se había sentido más feliz y cerrando los ojos, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. 

Ben intentaba con desesperación controlar sus manos, le costaba un esfuerzo horrible dejarlas quietas cuando ella estaba tan cerca y lo que deseaba hacer en realidad era recorrer todo su cuerpo con ellas y descubrir las reacciones de Rey. Podía sentir como ella disfrutaba de su castigo, deslumbrándolo con su calor y su aroma, pero no quería abrumarle con la naturaleza de las cosas que se le estaban ocurriendo.

Rey dejó escapar una exclamación que era en partes iguales de sorpresa, diversión y embarazo. Un sonido celestial que a él lo volvió loco.

— Tarde para eso, Ben. Puedo oír todo lo que piensas… 

— Oh. ¿Puedes? — él se incorporó a medias para quedar encima de ella, aprisionando su cuerpo contra la litera que crujió en respuesta.

Rey respiraba con mucha dificultad y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la pasión que era tan intensa como la que él sentía por ella. Ambos luchaban por contenerse, fascinados por descubrir que podían encontrar otros terrenos en los cuales luchar y que no eran para nada desagradables. Como si saborearan un alimento por tanto tiempo negado pero se resistieran a pesar de estar muriendo de hambre.

Ella le atrajo esta vez, dándole la bienvenida que él tanto ansiaba. Tenía miedo también, todo era nuevo para los dos, pero ya no le importaba. Ben acarició su mejilla con ternura y luego se alejó. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero tenía tan poco que ofrecerle. Su temor era que ella se arrepintiera de todo un día, que él fuera a decepcionarla. 

— No lo harás. — Rey se incorporó hasta quedar sentada a su lado y le tomó el rostro con las manos, obligándole a mirarla. 

— No tengo nada, Rey. — la angustia ocupaba el lugar que antes había sido pasión, su voz temblaba, se sentía frustrado, vencido.

— No necesitamos nada más. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? — la joven le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se demoró un instante allí. — Además eso no es del todo cierto. Tenemos el _Halcón._

— ¿De verdad quieres vivir para siempre en una nave? — él la miró con incredulidad pero también con infinito amor por lo que ella le decía. — Te mereces algo mejor que una chatarra como esta.

— Cualquier lugar junto a ti será bueno para mí porque tú eres mi hogar. Además no es ninguna chatarra, para mí, el _Halcón_ significa libertad. 

Ben recordó los dados de Han que había guardado en su bolsillo y los sacó para mostrárselos a Rey. Tal vez ella estaba en lo cierto, todas las piezas volvían a ser colocadas en su lugar y ellos no le debían nada a nadie. Él sabía que sus amigos esperaban mucho más que la defensa entusiasta de Rey y sus convicciones de que Kylo Ren no regresaría, pero estaba dispuesto a colaborar si eso le permitía quedarse al lado de ella para siempre.

— ¿Dónde los conseguiste? No les he visto desde la vez que intenté contactar a Han, pero tal vez no sean los mismos. 

— Luke los tenía guardados en su cabaña. Bueno, su fantasma.

— ¿Luke? Oh no… Olvidé que él estaba aquí. — Rey abrió los ojos como platos como si recordara algo de repente. — ¿Has recorrido mucho de la isla? — Ella esperaba que no hubiera visto las ruinas de su TIE por allí. Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que descubrió qué era aquello que le ocultaba.

— De verdad estabas enojada conmigo ese día. Fui un idiota. Lo lamento. — Ben la estrechó firmemente contra su cuerpo. De verdad no merecía a alguien como ella. Estaba agradecido con la Fuerza y con lo que sea que los había reunido. Incluso se sentía capaz de recurrir a su costado cómico de los Solo para quitarle amargura a la situación. 

— De todas formas no hubieras podido llevarme a Exegol en esa cosa. Sólo tenía un asiento. 

— Si hubieras aceptado, habría encontrado la manera. Puedes estar segura de eso. —Tenía muchas ganas de explicarle algunas posibilidades que se le estaban ocurriendo, aunque decidió dejar ese debate para otro momento. Volvía a pensar en el futuro, así que examinó los alrededores de la habitación con ojo crítico hasta que le echó un vistazo a la cama haciendo una mueca de dolor. — Creo que podríamos arreglarnos. Por ahora.

— Si te sirve de aliento, tengo firmes motivos para creer que fuiste concebido justo aquí. — Rey se sentía coqueta y acompañó sus palabras con una caricia seductora sobre uno de sus brazos.

— Rey, si estás tratando de _enfriar_ la situación, has tenido éxito. Pensar en mis padres es lo último que quiero en este momento. 

Ella estalló en carcajadas que le contagiaron y después se quedaron así, abrazados y mirándose con adoración. 

— Rose me dijo que has sido amable con todos, incluso con Finn.

— Supongo que soy bastante agradable cuando me lo propongo. — ella sintió cómo él se tensaba un poco pero fue como una sombra fugaz.

— De verdad, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo. 

— Sabes que sólo lo hago por ti. — su tono se dulcificó.

— No lo creo, todos deberían conocer tu lado encantador. Te amo Ben. 

— Lo sé. 

— ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? — Ella se apartó intentando parecer ofendida. Él esbozó una sonrisa de lado que detuvo el corazón de Rey un instante. 

« ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apuesto?» Rey se estaba haciendo una idea de cómo serían las discusiones de ahora en adelante.

— Eso es porque aún te parezco _atractivo y gentil_. — él se encogió de hombros. Ella negó con la cabeza y Ben le miró con perplejidad. — ¿Ya no piensas eso?

— No. Ahora eres atractivo, gentil _y mío._

Volvieron a besarse, ya a punto de perder la cuenta y con la certeza de que esta vez no se detendrían. Rey atrapó el labio inferior de Ben entre los suyos y el gimió en protesta pero encantado con el atrevimiento, mientras volvía a empujarla con suavidad sobre el colchón sin interrumpir el beso que rápidamente les dejaba sin aliento. Ella se aventuró tocar la pequeña fracción de piel que la túnica dejaba al descubierto en su cuello mientras soñaba con ir más allá, debajo de ella, para acariciarlo con fervor. Él se apartó, entusiasmado y dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes, ya con todos sus sentidos enloquecidos por Rey. 

Pero un mensaje por el altavoz hizo que los dos se detuvieran de golpe.

— _Rey, Ben…hay una llamada de Poe entrante._ — a la voz de Finn le siguió el carraspeo incómodo de Rose. — _Hace mucho tiempo que están ahí. ¿Están bien?_

Ben se dejó caer derrotado al lado de ella y comenzó a reír histéricamente con el rostro hundido en la almohada y a punto de llorar.

— Creo que el tiempo de ser amable con tus amigos ha llegado a su fin. 

— Estoy de acuerdo. Te ayudaré con eso. Comenzaremos con Finn. — Ben se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirarla con descaro y ella rodó para quedar frente a él mientras dedicaba toda su atención a trazar dibujos imaginarios en la sábana con sus dedos. — ¿Crees que a Poe le moleste esperar un poco más? 

— Oh, me encantaría enfadar a Poe. No hay nada que me agrade más y odio tener que decir esto, pero… tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

— Sólo si prometes que _enfadaremos a Poe_ más seguido.

Ben le besó con pasión por toda respuesta y se prepararon para enfrentarse a su nueva vida juntos.

…

* * *

Del otro lado, en sala del _Halcón,_ los dos amigos dejaron de insistir al no obtener respuesta. Los tórtolos se habían atrincherado en la habitación y no había forma de sacarlos de allí. Finn caminaba de un lado a otro pero Rose apenas podía contener la risa.

— ¿Crees que ella está bien? 

— Creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto. Y me imagino que deben estar _muy bien._ — Rose pensaba en lo mucho que desearía estar enamorada y se alegró por su amiga pero también se sentía un poco triste. — Mi hermana diría que ellos deben estar _conectando un acoplamiento de energía._

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No estarás insinuando que…? — Rose abrió mucho los ojos ante la ingenuidad de su amigo y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. — No... Ellos no serían capaces de… 

La puerta de la recámara se abrió al instante y la pareja salió entre risas y abrazos. El estado general de ambos era más que lamentable en cuanto a términos de etiqueta pero ninguno de los dos parecía sentirse mal por eso. Finn se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación, pero Rose le propinó un codazo y una mirada de hastío que le advirtió de tener la boca cerrada. 

— Bien, aquí vamos. Poe dijo que aguardaría pero al parecer se ha desconectado. — Finn le dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno a Ben, como si estuviera culpándolo por la impaciencia de Poe. Él hizo como si no existiera y le dio un sonoro beso a Rey en la mejilla mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. —No, esperen… ¡Sigue allí! 

El holopad se activó y Poe apareció frente a ellos mostrando emociones divididas. Se alegraba de ver a Rey en una pieza pero no estaba listo para aceptar a Ben de pie a su lado en esa pose protectora. Respiró hondo porque le había prometido a su amiga que le ayudaría y a ella le debían mucho más que la salvación de la galaxia. Y aunque detestara admitirlo, a él le debía la salvación de Rey.

— Tengo buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuáles quieres oír primero, Rey?

— Las malas. — Ben se apresuró a contestar y ella lo miró con censura y diversión. Poe puso los ojos en blanco intentando soportar al nuevo integrante de la familia. 

— Las malas. — Confirmó ella, aguardando las novedades. 

— Está bien, esto te puede interesar. _Ben_. — Poe hizo lo posible por guardarse el desprecio. — Hace unos días detectamos un movimiento inusual en Lothal. Al parecer un grupo de fanáticos encontró a un simpatizante de la Orden Final y le estaban buscando a cambio de una recompensa. Algunos de los nuestros evitaron la operación y rescataron al sujeto pero aunque seguía con vida, nadie logró reconocerlo por los golpes y su estado de desnutrición. Estaban a punto de enviarlo a Coruscant para que tú nos ayudes a identificarlo, pero el muy astuto se escapó. Un par de locales dice que le han visto alimentando y protegiendo a un gato que no se separa de él. Claro que puede tratarse de simples rumores.

— Pueden contar conmigo. Cuando lo encuentren, claro. — Ben respondió con sinceridad aunque tenía una vaga idea de quién podría ser. 

— Eso espero. Quizás necesitemos que se queden unas semanas aquí para ayudarnos con información. — Poe volvió a mirar a Rey. — Lo que me lleva a las buenas noticias. Les alegrará saber que no habrá ninguna clase de juicio contra Ben. Su deuda se considerará saldada si entrega los nombres de todos los posibles sobrevivientes de la Orden, localizaciones de sus cuarteles, almacenes y todos los secretos que conozca. 

Rey sintió un gran alivio en su corazón pero se preocupó por la angustia que transmitía Ben y dejó que él hablara.

— ¿Qué pasará con esas personas? Muchos tenían familias a las que seguro querrán proteger. Si consigo esos nombres serán desterrados para siempre.

— Existe un programa destinado a su protección. Créeme, hemos trabajado duro pensando en todo, mientras tú estabas en…

— Poe. — Rey le frenó con una advertencia.

— Lo siento. Por supuesto que habrá daños colaterales pero intentaremos que nadie salga herido. Llevará tiempo.

— Es una gran noticia, Poe. Trabajaremos juntos.

— No esperaba menos de ti, Rey. — Poe se reclinó en su asiento, se le veía agotado pero tranquilo. — Sin embargo, la recuperación del prisionero llevará tiempo, así que no los esperamos hasta nuevo aviso. Nos ocuparemos de que Ben no tenga problemas en ser reconocido y en todo lo que pueda afectar a la seguridad de ustedes dos. 

— No iremos a ninguna parte. Podemos quedarnos en la isla, no hay nadie aquí que nos reconozca.

Ben soltó un respingo. La idea de compartir esas pequeñas vacaciones paradisíacas con Rey con la presencia de su tío dando vueltas no le agradaba para nada. Ya no podría soportar más interrupciones y algo le decía que Luke estaría encantado de molestarles en los peores momentos.

Finn y Rose se miraron alarmados. No estaban muy seguros de querer pasar tanto tiempo en una isla desierta con esos dos que no se quitaban un ojo de encima. Por mucho que amaran a Rey se sentían de sobra y estaban ansiosos por dejarlos solos.

Aparentemente la única que estaba feliz de quedarse en Ahch-To era Rey.

— Oye Poe. — Finn se acercó a la proyección de su amigo de modo que los demás no pudieran ver su rostro al hablar. — ¿Crees que puedas enviar una nave a buscarnos a Rose y a mí? 

— Veré qué puedo hacer. Necesito que regresen hasta Ajan Kloss. Aún queda mucho por hacer allí. — Finn le agradeció con alivio. Y Poe miró a la pareja de nuevo. — En cuanto a ustedes, hay algo más que debo decirles.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Rey temía más malas noticias.

— Tras la muerte de Leia han llegado todo tipo de condolencias. Durante su vida cosechó valiosas amistades y muchas de ellas son bastante influyentes. En especial la Reina de Naboo con la que comparten una filiación sanguínea por la casa real de los Naberrie.

— Eso me convierte en algo así como un Príncipe sin reino. ¿Qué hay con eso? 

— Si eres tan amable de dejarme terminar, con gusto te lo explicaré. — Ben se mordió el labio y dejó que Poe continuara. — La Reina actual es una pariente remota de Leia pero está al tanto de toda su _inusual_ situación. No tengo idea de cómo lo supo o quien se lo dijo, pero ella sabe que has regresado.

Rey y Ben se miraron y el mismo nombre resonó entre ellos a través del vínculo.

_Leia_

— Les ofrece asilo en memoria de la Princesa, si es que desean aceptarlo, pero no se imaginen nada ostentoso. La idea es que mantengan el anonimato hasta que estemos preparados para presentar a Ben al mundo. Considérenlo y contesten cuanto antes para que les envíe las coordenadas por un canal seguro. El sitio que les ha preparado está oculto de los mapas estelares.

— Gracias Poe. Estamos en deuda contigo.

— Sólo eviten volver a extraviarse en algún mundo perdido. Al menos por ahora.

Rey sintió que Ben se alejaba un poco y soltaba su mano para cerrarlas en un puño. No le permitía saber qué era lo que le estaba molestando y lo respetaba, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Dejó que se fuera con una disculpa apresurada apenas terminó la comunicación para que tuviera tiempo de estar a solas con aquello que le atormentaba. 

Finn y Rose comenzaron con los preparativos de su inminente partida con entusiasmo, diluyendo un poco la tensión que sentían en el lugar. Rey se animó un poco y hasta fue capaz de aceptar las bromas de Rose y la reprobación cariñosa de Finn. Dentro de poco tiempo se irían y estaba segura de que iba a extrañarlos. 

Pero después de unos minutos sintió la urgencia de saber cómo estaba Ben y bajó por la rampa del _Halcón_ en busca de él.

Lo encontró muy pronto, sentado en una piedra plana cerca de un acantilado, con la vista absorta en el océano que golpeaba enfurecido contra la costa. Se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado pero no dijo nada, esperando que él hablara pero no lo hizo y no hubo necesidad. Rey podía entender de qué se trataba porque ella también veía una bruma en el horizonte. Las perspectivas eran diferentes a lo que hubieran deseado y sus planes llevarían más tiempo. Pero era algo bueno saber que tenían una oportunidad.

— No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres. Podemos regresar a Tatooine y pasar un tiempo allí. La casa es habitable. — como él no contestaba, ella siguió. — o podemos volver a Jakku, creo que debajo de unas cuántas capas de arena podríamos desenterrar mi viejo AT-AT…

— Rey. Tú odias la arena. — Ben intentaba evitar el tema con alguna clase de broma, pero Rey ya estaba advertida contra esa jugarreta.

— No. _Tú_ odias la arena. Yo puedo tolerarla. Que haya aceptado el nombre de tu familia no quiere decir que tenga que hacer caso de todas sus tradiciones.

— Es cierto. Con respecto a eso...— Él la miró con los ojos llenos de amor y picardía. — técnicamente eso no nos convierte en parientes… ¿o sí?

Rey se encogió de hombros sólo para provocarlo. 

— Justo lo que pensé. — Ben se puso de pie y ella lo miró sin saber qué iba a hacer a continuación. Luego extendió una mano hacia ella y le ayudó a incorporarse. 

El viento era apenas una brisa y la amenaza de una nueva lluvia había ocultado el sol con nubes plomizas. El aire se volvió más cálido cuando él volvió a abrazarla y ella se refugió en su fortaleza. Rey Notó que él se movía un poco, como si buscara algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y giró la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba.

— Cuando llegamos a D'Qar hace unos días, mi madre me dio esto. me dijo que confiaba en que sabría cuándo iba a ser el momento perfecto para usarlo. — Ben abrió la pequeña cajita y sacó un anillo dorado con dos piedras azules que a ella le parecieron preciosas. — No le di ninguna importancia entonces, pero lo guardé. Creo que ella sabía que todo esto iba a pasar y estaba asegurándose de que yo no volviera a arruinar todo. — tomó con suavidad la mano izquierda de Rey y acarició sus dedos con delicadeza. Luego introdujo la joya de Leia en su dedo anular.

— Ben. Esto es... — Rey casi no podía pronunciar palabra. 

— Creo que Rey Solo suena mejor que Skywalker. Pero para mí siempre serás Rey, sólo Rey.

_…_

* * *

En la cabina del _Halcón Milenario_ no había lugar para más felicidad. Después de un viaje que a los dos les pareció demasiado corto, llegaron al planeta que les prometía un refugio temporal y que resultó ser tan hermoso como las visiones del futuro que ambos habían experimentado días atrás. 

Los días pasaron despacio, para deleite de los dos únicos habitantes del lugar, que aprendieron a disfrutar todo aquello que nunca se habían atrevido a soñar. Las horas se llenaron de risas y amor, las noches de confidencias y pasión. 

Antes de que pudieran notarlo, estaban de vuelta en la nave para ir a Coruscant. Ben colgó los dados de Han en su sitio y allí quedaron suspendidos para siempre. Rey colocó su mano sobre la de él y juntos activaron la palanca para realizar el hipersalto al espacio. El anillo, siempre en su mano izquierda, era el símbolo de una alianza que duraría por toda la eternidad. 

— Haremos esto juntos.

— Siempre, cariño.

* * *

FIN  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hemos llegado al final. Es un día especial porque creí que jamás llegaría. Pero henos aquí y no podría irme sin agradecer a las personitas que lo hicieron posible.
> 
> La ansiedad de publicar esto desde el celular me impide etiquetar así que esto será artesanal, mis amigos.
> 
> 🌹 Princesa Solo, que allá por Marzo empezó a leer y alentar a lubamoon y como resultado de nuestros intercambios nació una preciosa amistad. Gracias por cada fangirleo de risas y lágrimas, y de lágrimas de risas. Ya te había contado que nunca termino las cosas que empiezo y aquí está la prueba de que tú tenías razón y de que lo iba a lograr. Gracias por ser tan buena persona y por seguir allí siempre. Puede que esta lista haya acabado pero vendrán cientos de listas más! Espero que te haya gustado el guiño 😉
> 
> ❤A mi díada Ghydium que leyó cada palabra más de una vez, tradujo al inglés, escuchó mis ideas y las historias que no fueron. Soportó las noches de reyloinsomnio con valentía y estuvo conmigo cada segundo que duró esta aventura. Te amo.
> 
> 🌠A Nay, que en muchas oportunidades levantó a lubamoon del pozo de los bloqueos y tendió su mano con amistad. Te debo la boda de estos bebés, pero no va a faltar oportunidad de que entre en alguna otra historia. A veces odio mi mente pero jamás fui tan feliz.
> 
> 💐a todos ustedes, que le dieron una oportunidad a Sueño Eterno. Para mí siempre será una prueba de que el miedo a la hoja en blanco se supera y que cuando haces lo que amas, no hay tiempo ni espacio que te frene. Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia que nació por culpa de una película.


End file.
